Charmed Season 9
by Genius Equals Insanity
Summary: The rewritten S9 that will provide background for my upcoming Charmed original fics, due to the changes from canon. Read my previous Charmed fics first. There will be a fic for S10 as well. It will be in script format, same as the others. There won't be fics for S1-2, or the stuff that happened before the show, as I changed nothing in those seasons or the background of the show.
1. Charmed Lives

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long and thank you everyone for your patience. This season took _forever_ as I had to convert comic format into script format. However, due to the script being converted from comics they will be much faster to proofread due to shorter link, so you should receive updates pretty damn fast now. lol This season will have 20 chapters, if I counted right, as I had to merge a couple and delete one for reasons.

To answer a review I received that asked about the room situation at the manor….

During Seasons 7 & 8

1\. Prue and Cole's Room

2\. Piper and Leo's Room

3\. Phoebe's Room (Became Phoenix, Persephone, and Pagan's Room when Phoebe got her own apartment.)

4\. Paige and Richard's Room (Became Wyatt and Chris's Room when Paige and Richard married and moved back to the Montana Estate.)

5\. Kids' Room (Became Wyatt and Chris's Room only when Phoebe moved out and Prue's kids got her room. Empty when Paige and Richard moved out.)

2007/Season 9

1\. Prue and Cole's Room

2\. Piper and Leo's Room

3\. Phoenix, Persephone, and Pagan's Room

4\. Wyatt and Chris's Room

5\. Nursery (Melinda)

(It would be ideal for all the kids to get their own room, but it doesn't always work like that. The most they could hope for was their own _bed_. lol And I can't see them really minding. At least not until they hit the dating years. lol)

Prue has the powers of Spell Casting, Enchantment, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Advanced Telekinesis, Deviation, Agility, Super Strength, Telematerialization, Astral Projection, High Resistance, and the Power of Three/Four.

Piper has the powers of Spell Casting, Enchantment, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Deviation, High Resistance, and the Power of Three/Four.

Phoebe has the powers of Spell Casting, Enchantment, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Premonition, Intuition, Astral Premonition, Levitation, Super Strength, Empathy, Power Channeling, Power Replication, High Resistance, and the Power of Three/Four. She can also share her visions with other psychic beings and create psychic links with other psychic beings.

Paige has the powers of Spell Casting, Enchantment, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Deviation, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Cloaking, Photokinesis, Hovering, Glamouring, Healing, Omnilingualism, High Resistance, and the Power of Three/Four.

Phoenix has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Flaming, Remote Flaming, Flame Shield, Telepathy, Remote Telepathy, Clairaudience, Intuition, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Flaming, Psycho Warping, Sensing, Healing, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Regeneration, and the Power of Three.

Persephone has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Flaming, Remote Flaming, Flame Shield, Empathy, Empathic Shield, Intuition, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Flaming, Projection, Sensing, Healing, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, Regeneration, and the Power of Three.

Wyatt has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orb Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Projection, Sensing, Healing, Literary Manipulation, High Resistance, and the Power of Three.

Pagan has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Telekinetic Smoke-Fading, Sensing, High Resistance, and the Power of Three.

Chris has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Photokinesis, High Resistance, and the Power of Three.

Melinda has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Hovering, High Resistance, and the Power of Three.

Tamora and Kat have the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Twin Telepathy, and High Resistance. They can also sense each other's emotions.

P.J. has the powers of Spell-Casting, Enchantment, Potion-Making, Scrying, Mediumship, Beaming, Remote Beaming, and High Resistance.

Parker, Paige's son, and Peyton aren't around yet.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Angel of Destiny

Christopher Gauthier as Weasel

Rachel McAdams as Jessalyn

 **Recap:** In 2004/2005, after Gideon, headmaster of Magic School, died at Leo Wyatt's hands, the Elders stripped Leo of his powers as an Elder as punishment, making him mortal, and prepared to shut the school down. Paige Matthews stood against them, believing that young witches needed a place to learn how to use and control magic. The Elders decided to keep the school open and surprisingly made Paige the headmistress. Eventually though, Paige quit the job in order to become a full-time Whitelighter, while Leo took her place as Head of Magic School. Pagan and Chris Halliwell were given a Wiccaning.

In 2005/2006, Paige received a new witch charge named Billie Jenkins, who was searching for her older sister, Christy, who was kidnapped by a demon when they were children, and the Charmed Ones took her on as a protege. While under the Charmed Ones' tutelage, Billie met a future Whitelighter named Jonathan David "J.D." Williams, but he was killed by a demon named Vaklav, though Vaklav was vanquished and J.D. became a Whitelighter. Billie and J.D. then began a relationship. Billie eventually found her sister, but Christy, unbeknownst to anyone, had been brainwashed to evil. Christy eventually succeeded in turning Billie evil as well, and together they were the Ultimate Power, though they both believed that they were good while the Charmed Ones were evil. The Ultimate Power teamed up with a demon named Dumain to kill the Charmed Ones, unaware that Dumain planned for them to die as well, his only loyalties having been to the returned Triad, as they had promised him a position as one of them if his plan to have the Ultimate Power kill the Charmed Ones succeeded. Billie and Christy turned good however when they learned of Dumain's and the Triad's treachery, and they helped the Charmed Ones to vanquish Dumain and the Triad. In the end, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkinses became and remain very close friends. The Morrises moved to New York.

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell and Cole Turner are still married, with three children: Phoenix Langdon, Persephone Amethyst, and Pagan Victor Halliwell. Their family lives in the Halliwell Manor.

Piper and Leo got back together, are still married, and have three children: Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Melinda was born on February 17, 2007, and was given a wiccaning. Their family lives in the Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe met and fell in love with a Cupid named Coop. They married in late 2006 and Coop took Phoebe's last name. They have one daughter: Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell. P.J. was born on December 11, 2007, and was given a wiccaning. Their family lives in a condo, due to Phoebe moving out of the Halliwell Manor in 2006.

Paige and Richard Montana were married in 2006, with Paige taking Richard's last name. They have two daughters who are identical twins: Tamora Lisa and Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana. Tamora and Kat were born on August 12, 2007, and were given a wiccaning. Their family lives in the Montana Estate, due to Paige and Richard moving back there in 2006 after marrying.

Billie and J.D. were married in late 2006, with Billie taking J.D.'s last name. They have one daughter: Tara Williams. Tara was born on December 24, 2007. Their family lives in LA.

This season takes place six months into 2008.

 **Charmed Lives**

[Scene: A club named Luscious. People are dancing.]

Woman: You're _sure_ he's coming?

Man #1: _Relax_ , Neena, he's on his way.

(An Angel of Destiny appears to the man and woman.)

Angel of Destiny: You are not supposed to be here.

Man #1: We're on the list:

Neena: That's not him, is it?

Angel of Destiny: What you are planning is not part of the Grand Design. The enemies you scheme against have _fulfilled_ their role in the battle.

Neena: It is _not_ your-

Man #1: I control my _own_ destiny.

Neena: Oh, no, let _me_.

(Neena fires something at the Angel of Destiny.)

Angel of Destiny: No! You can't do this!

(The Angel of Destiny disappears through a portal. The patrons of the club freak out.)

Man #2: Hey! What the _hell_?!

Man #1: Wasn't _me_. Where exactly did you send her, Neena?

Neena: I never _quite_ know. Hopefully someplace _nasty_. You _sure_ he's coming?

Man #1: He'll be here.

Neena: And he's got what we need?

Man #3: I got what you need. But the question _is_ … can you _take_ it?

Man #1: _Classy_ as ever, Weasel.

Weasel: Now, Hogan, it wasn't exactly _easy_ to get my hands on this.

Hogan: And you're being _more_ than properly compensated.

(Hogan gives him a wad of money and Weasel gives him a scroll.)

Weasel: No _tip_?

(Weasel grabs Neena's ass and she blasts him over the balcony, killing him, scaring the patrons again.)

Hogan: Umm, Neena….

Neena: _What_? He grabbed my _ass_.

[Scene: Magic School. Teens are practicing magic. Paige and Leo are teaching a class.]

Paige: Appearances can be deceiving. Just like this isn't any old school, and I'm not exactly your average witch, this is not your typical textbook. (She holds up the Book of Shadows.) Now, I know most of you are familiar with this, but for the new students, this is the Book of Shadows. A collection of spells handed down through the _generations_ of Warren witches. One of the most _powerful_ books of magic ever created… and the reason for most of the _grief_ in my life. But that's a story for _another_ day. (One of the female students yawns loudly.) Am I _boring_ you, Jessalyn?

Jessalyn: _Another_ book? Is this a magic _school_ or a magic _library_?

Leo: Jessalyn, Paige came here to-

Paige: No, Leo, it's _fine_. Clearly, Jess has something to _say_.

Jessalyn: I thought we'd be learning _magic_ by, you know, _doing_ it. Not being _lectured_ at by some middle-age guest speaker who - _hello_ \- retired. I mean, how does a _witch_ retire anyway?

Paige: Okay, _one_ , nowhere _close_ to middle age, thank you, and _two_ , not retired, just taking a break, because _three_ , seen any demons lately? And in conclusion, if you _really_ want to practice _magic_ … be my _guest_.

(Paige hands Jessalyn the Book of Shadows.)

Jessalyn: _Now_ we're talking. "I call upon the ancient power/To mask me now and in future hours/Hide me well and thoroughly/But not from those called family." (The Book of Shadows starts glowing.) Umm, is it _supposed_ to be doing that?

(A giant demon is manifested from the Book and the teens panic.)

Leo: Paige….

Paige: Hey, I expected it to _backfire_ , but not _that_ badly. If this is the _future_ in the fight against evil… we're all doomed.

[Scene: Near the Golden Gate Bridge. A cave is blasted open to create an entranceway. Neena and Hogan enter.]

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Cole, their kids, Wyatt, and Chris are there. Prue is looking through sofa cushions. Cole is kneeling by the sofa watching her. The kids are playing.]

Prue: They _have_ to be here somewhere!

Cole: Where's a camera when you need one?

Prue: It's not _funny_ , Cole. I am so _late_ for this meeting and I still need to pick up Phoebe. Elise is going to _kill_ me, then she's going to _fire_ me. _Where_ did I put my… (Cole jingles her keys in front of her face.) _keys_?

Cole: _Relax_. The newspaper can't afford to lose you.

Prue: Still, can't be late. Bye! (Prue rushes out the door and Cole sighs. Prue suddenly smoke-fades back to Cole.) Okay, sorry. Forgot the goodbye kiss. No need to get all _draconic_ and _smoke-fade_ me back.

(Prue kisses Cole's cheek.)

Cole: Ummm. That _wasn't_ me.

(They both turn to see that Pagan has stopped playing and is smiling.)

Prue/Cole: Pagan….?

Phoenix: (sing-song tone) You're in so much trouble.

(Persephone and Wyatt laugh, and Pagan looks sheepish.)

Pagan: I want her to stay.

Prue: Oh, Pagan. (She looks over at Cole.) Teleportation?

Cole: Well, he _is_ half-dragon.

(Prue goes over and picks up a smiling Pagan as Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, and Chris go back to playing.)

Prue: I _can't_ go back to work. I almost missed your first teleportation. How can I leave?

Cole: Call in. Elise will understand.

Prue: Which Elise are you talking about? No. I've got to _go_. (Pagan starts to look upset.) It's okay, Pagan. (She puts him back down.) I'll be home before you know it. (She leaves while calling out "Love you!" Pagan smoke-fades her back again.) Okay, sweetie. This is a problem.

Persephone: Momma's boy.

(Phoenix and Wyatt snicker.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper is holding Melinda while cooking.]

Piper: Yep. _Definitely_ a problem. No white onions anywhere. (Piper sighs.) It's a small setback. Nothing Mommy can't handle. (Piper leans down and gets a small pot out of a cupboard.) Just need to come up with a…. Wait a minute. (Piper looks up to see potion bottles floating.) How did those potion bottles get up there? (The potions drop into the pot and thick vines immediately sprout out of it and attack.) _Whoa_! (Piper quickly puts Melinda in a high chair before trying to freeze the vines but it doesn't work.) Why won't you _freeze_? (Piper sighs.) Well, if my _powers_ don't cut it. (Piper picks up a big knife.) Go with what _works_. (Piper starts cutting the vines.) Get the hell _out_ of my kitchen! _Hey_! Watch the vines! (The vines tangle up Piper and take the knife from her.) It's okay, baby. I'll get us _out_ of this.

(Prue, Cole, their kids, Wyatt, and Chris run in.)

Prue: What is going on in here?! Whoa!

Cole: That's something you don't see everyday.

Wyatt: Mommy?

Pagan/Chris: Beanstalk!

(Pagan and Chris high five.)

Prue: Okay, it's not funny, kids.

Phoenix: Yeah, it is.

Persephone: Yeah.

Pagan: Mel's laughing.

(Melinda was indeed laughing. Piper was now being held in the air.)

Piper: Okay, everyone, I could use a little _help_. So much for the food tasting.

[Time Lapse. Halliwell Manor. Living room. Piper's there. Prue and Phoebe walk in.]

Piper: Maybe _now_ isn't the best time to open a restaurant. I think Melinda's coming in to her powers.

Prue: I know the feeling. Pagan has a _new_ power. He teleported me today _repeatedly_. Was Mel the cause of those vines?

(Phoebe sits next to Piper.)

Phoebe: Vines?

Piper: Yeah. I'm not sure, but I think Mel attacked me with a giant _salad_.

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Juvenile delinquents! The next generation of witches will be the death of us _all_. Take my word on that. (Paige sits next to Phoebe.) Isn't life supposed to be _easier_ now that we've beaten the demons into submission?

Prue: Just wait till the twins start using their powers.

Piper: Well, I'll still take _this_ grief over fighting _demons_ any day. Now _that_ was hell.

[Scene: Cave. Neena and Hogan are climbing down.]

Hogan: Told you… it wouldn't be… _too_ hard.

(Neena looks up at his butt.)

Neena: At least the view's not half bad.

(They reach the bottom and there's a cave-in.)

Hogan: _Move it_! The ceiling's caving in! Get 'em away, get 'em away!

(Neena shields them from the rocks until the cave-in stops.)

Neena: My hero. Are we there yet?

(Hogan looks at a map in his hand.)

Hogan: Looks like we're on the right track. (Neena sees a skeleton and is horrified.) I think we _made_ it.

(They look and are both shocked.)

Neena: So… do we ring the doorbell?

Hogan: I don't think so.

(They are revealed to be in a place that looks like hell.)


	2. No Rest for the Wicca

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Blake Swendson as Student #1

Alex Pettyfer as Brent

Barbara Pilavin as Brittany Reynolds

 **No Rest for the Wicca**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Parlor. Prue, Piper, holding Melinda, Phoebe, holding P.J., Paige, holding Tamora and Kat, Cole, Leo, Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, Pagan, and Chris are there. Pagan is upset and Melinda is crying loudly.]

Prue: Okay, now no teleporting Mommy, _okay_? (Pagan nods sheepishly.) Okay.

Piper: Nothing like starting the day to the sound of babies turned up to eleven.

(Piper hands Melinda to Leo.)

Leo: I'll take _this_ over the raging hormones of high school kids _any_ day.

Paige: Speaking of which, that is exactly where I'm going to meet my latest charge. (Paige puts Tamora and Kat into a stroller that fit two.) Okay, girls, _watch_ Mommy. You watching? Here it comes. (Paige orbs away while calling out "Wheeeeee!" and Tamora and Kat giggle. Phoebe puts P.J. into a baby carrier.)

Piper: Oh, look at the _time_. We're going to be _late_.

Phoebe: It's not like the guest of honor will _mind_.

Prue/Piper: Phoebe!

(Prue and Piper kiss Cole and Leo's cheeks, respectively.)

Phoebe: Sorry. Death tends to bring out my dark humor.

Piper: I know what you mean. We've been to _far_ too many funerals.

Cole: There would have been a lot _more_ funerals if the Charmed Ones _weren't_ on the job.

Leo: Just remember, even witches can't vanquish natural causes.

Piper: Have a good day at Magic School, you guys.

Prue/Phoebe: Bye!

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe leave.)

Leo: Alright. Who went potty?

(Melinda starts crying again, clearly being the one who did.)

Wyatt/Chris: Daddy!

Phoenix/Persephone/Pagan: Gross!

(Even Tamora and Kat shudder. P.J. actually laughs.)

[Scene: School. Bathroom. Three male students are putting another male student's head into a toilet.]

Student #1: No, no, _no_! Wait! _Stop_!

Student #2: Dunk him. Dunk him _good_.

Student #1: _Leggo_ , you craven, pox-marked _louts_!

(Paige orbs in, but no one sees her.)

Paige: Okay, fun's _over_. Everyone _out_.

Student #3: _Whoa_. Hot for a teacher.

Paige: _Now!_

(The bell rings and two of the bullies leave.)

Student #1: Thanks. Kohl eye shadow doesn't mix well with toi-

Paige: You, too. Get to _class_. (He leaves as well. The last bully moves to leave, but Paige grabs the back of his collar to stop him.) Uh-uh.

Student #2: _Hey!_

Paige: You, _stay_.

Student #2: Look, that wannabe vamp boy was-

Paige: I'm not here to _report_ you. I'm here to tell you that you're a _witch_.

Student #2: …. Lady, you're nuts.

Paige: Been called worse. But _you_ can call me _Paige_. Look, I'm a working mom now, so if we could speed up the whole you accepting the news thing, it would make my life _so_ much easier.

Student #2: _Listen_ , Lady, I don't even _know_ you and you come in here with some crap line about _me_ being a… a…

Paige: Witch.

Student #2: _Bull._

Paige: You're telling me _nothing_ weird has been happening lately? No strange _powers_ manifesting?

Student #2: Mani- _what_?

Paige: Weird. _Anything_ weird?

Student #2: Well, there've been these _sparks_. But that's just… whatcha call it… static electricity. You know, _friction_?

Paige: What were you doing when….? You know what? Never mind. Just try it _now_.

(He holds up his index finger and sparks come out of it.)

Student #2: You're telling me _that's_ magic?

Paige: I'm _saying_ that you're a _witch_.

Student #2: _Guys_ aren't witches. Guys are _wizards_. Or warlocks. Yeah, if anything I'm a _warlock_.

Paige: No, you're _not_. Warlocks are _evil_.

Student #2: I can be evil.

(Paige motions to the toilet.)

Paige: You're eighteen and still giving _swirlies_!

Student #2: _Nineteen_. I got held back a year.

Paige: Congratulations. My _point_ is warlocks are _evil_ , _serious_ evil.

[Scene: Cave.]

Hogan: I don't like this. It's going too _slow_.

Neena: _Patience_ , Hogan. Your plan is going to work fine. It's just going to take some _time_ to build up the power to implement it. The underworld isn't what it _used_ to be.

Hogan: This is the _saddest_ collection of lower-level demons that I have _ever_ seen.

Neena: Says the warlock who can't even _blink_ himself into the underworld.

Hogan: What did you say?

Neena: _Oh_ , nothing. Just give it some time. Soon we'll have _more_ than enough power.

Voice: We?

Neena: I was using the _royal_ "we".

Hogan: She _meant_ to say if you see fit to _reward_ us. Although, Neena and I _were_ the ones that found you and _awakened_ you.

Voice: You will be _rewarded_ for your efforts. In time. Now, grab a demon that can _teleport_. I have an _errand_ for you to run. Do it well, and you'll have more _power_ soon _enough_.

[Scene: Funeral. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there, standing by the coffin. It is raining.]

Piper: Goodbye, Brittany. You left us far too _young_.

Phoebe: Did Max say _how_ she died?

Piper: Does it _matter_? The _first_ innocent we ever saved together is _gone_.

Prue: We should probably take our seats. It's _really_ starting to come down.

Phoebe: Yeah, okay, just give me a… (Phoebe touches the lid of the coffin and has a premonition of Brittany Reynolds in her coffin. Brittany is really old.) minute. I just flashed on Brittany in the coffin. She was _old_. _Way_ old. Like that demon, Javna, made her before we turned her back.

Piper: That's _impossible_.

Phoebe: Least now we know why it was a closed casket.

Prue: It doesn't make any _sense_. We sent Javna _packing_ almost a decade ago.

Phoebe: See for yourselves.

Prue: Piper.

(Piper uses her Molecular Immobilization power and everything freezes, even the rain. Prue lifts the coffin lid so that they can see inside. Brittany looks exactly as Phoebe saw in her premonition.)

Piper: Oh, crap.

Prue: So much for natural causes.

Piper: I _knew_ things had been quiet for _too_ long. This is _ridiculous_. I'm trying to open a _restaurant_. I have _three_ kids. I don't have _time_ for demons.

Prue: It doesn't _have_ to be a demon. Maybe when Brittany died, her body _reverted_ to her previous state. There could be a _reasonable_ explanation.

Piper: _Reasonable_? She's younger than _me_. _Look at her_.

Phoebe: Piper, this is nothing to go _crazy_ over.

[Scene: School. Student #2 comes around a corner, his hands surrounded in electricity. He creeps towards a man. Paige runs towards him.]

Paige: (whispering) Brent! _Brent_! Come _back_ here!

(Brent laughs.)

Brent: Whoooo! (He reaches towards the man.) This is gonna be _sweet_!

(Paige tackles Brent from the back and orbs them out before the man can see.)

(Cut to a road. Paige and Brent orb in, Paige now straddling Brent's back.)

Paige: Are you _insane_? You can't use your magic in _public_. There are _rules_ about that.

Brent: Sorry, were you saying something? (Paige stands up and Brent sits up.) I don't see what the _big deal_ is. Why should we have to follow _rules_? We should be the ones _making_ them.

Paige: Listen, I realize this is a _lot_ to absorb, but you've got to be _careful_. There are _consequences_ to abusing your power.

Brent: Like _what_? I'll get a time out? You'll take away my _broom_?

Paige: The next forty-eight hours are _very_ important. You can be very easily tempted into following the _wrong_ path.

Brent: You sure _you're_ not the one sent to _tempt_ me? 'Cause I _can_ be tempted.

Paige: Be _serious_. I was sent to look after you. You're my _charge_.

Brent: I don't _need_ a babysitter.

Paige: I _know_. You need an _education_. Which is why I brought you _here_. (Paige motions behind him and he turns around to see a small rundown house.) Welcome to _Magic School_.

Brent: You're _kidding_ , right?

Paige: Nope. _This_ is Magic School. Well, it's the entrance in _your_ town. This place exists in a different realm. There are portals to it all over the world. You just need to open your eyes, and _concentrate_ to see what it _really_ looks like.

Brent: I'm still not _seeing_ it. Is this like one of those pictures in the mall where you're supposed to cross your eyes and stuff?

(Paige stands behind him and places her index and middle fingers to Brent's temples.)

Paige: Look _deeper_.

(Brent's eyes suddenly widen as he sees the _real_ Magic School.)

Brent: That's…

Paige: Pretty cool.

Brent: _Cool_? No, it's _insane_! I _can't_ be a witch. Witches are old, ugly _hags_.

Paige: Hey, _watch_ it.

Brent: This is… this is…. What did you _do_ to me?

Paige: I know it's a _lot_. Let me show you around and introduce you to some of the students. That'll make it _easier_. You'll see it's _not_ so bad.

Brent: I need some time to deal with this. To get my head sorted out.

Paige: Brent….

Brent: Just give me some time. _Please_.

Paige: Okay, but if _anything_ happens… if you _need_ me… just say my _name_ and I'll _hear_ you.

Brent: Yeah, okay, what _ever_. I promise I'll call _before_ I turn evil or whatever.

(Paige orbs away and Neena and Hogan come out of hiding.)

Hogan: Being good is _so_ overrated.

Neena: Yes, why be _good_... when you could be very, _very_ bad?

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper and Phoebe are looking at the Javna page in the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: _Nothing_ about his victims _reverting_ to old age when they die.

Phoebe: Maybe Javna has a _brother_? Or a _cousin_ once removed?

Piper: Or it's some totally _new_ kind of demon we've never fought before.

(Paige orbs in.)

Paige: _That_ didn't go as well as I'd _hoped_. How was the funeral?

Piper: Don't ask.

Phoebe: It wasn't that-

(Phoebe suddenly yells in pain and drops to her knees.)

Prue/Piper/Paige: _Phoebe!_

(Phoebe suddenly levitates into the air as she has a premonition of many innocents, either in danger, in pain, or dying. She screams as the images flash through her mind.)

Prue: Phoebe?!

Piper: _Phoebe!_

Paige: Are you _okay_?!

(Phoebe floats back to the ground when the images finally fade. Piper and Paige help her to sit up, supporting her.)

Phoebe: I'm fine…. I'm okay…. But our innocents… our innocents…. They're in danger….

Paige: _Who_? Which ones?

Phoebe: All of them. Every innocent we ever saved… every charge… everyone.

[Scene: Outside the entrance to Magic School. Brent is there. He's dead.]


	3. Innocents Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, Boris Yeltsin. It was much appreciated. :)

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Emily Procter as Angel

Rudolf Martin as Demon

 **Innocents Lost**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Prue is on the phone to Darryl with a notepad that has a list of names, Piper is scrying, and Phoebe and Paige are going through the Book of Shadows.]

Prue: Owen Grant?

Darryl: Dead.

Prue: Marcy Steadwell?

Darryl: Dead.

Prue: Beth Whittlesey?

Darryl: Missing.

Prue: I guess missing is better than the alternative.

Darryl: According to the police files, in all the cases the victims had a small _needle mark_ somewhere on their skin, but _no_ drugs in their system.

(Prue relays the information to the others.)

Piper: _Great_. _Something else_ that makes no sense.

Prue: Thanks, Darryl.

(Prue hangs up the phone.)

Piper: So that leaves _four_ dead, _two_ missing, and _dozens_ of innocents still in danger?

Paige: In a nutshell.

Phoebe: Think we should get Billie and Christy up from LA?

Paige: Can't. I orbed her back east to keep an eye on Darryl and his family.

Prue: Good idea. Any _clue_ to the demon we're dealing with?

Phoebe: Grams' ghostly hand guided us to an entry in the Book of Shadows.

Paige: "Once a mortal is touched by evil, the demon influence can remain inside, revealing itself again in death."

Piper: So you think Brittany might have aged from some magic _mojo_ left over from Javna, _not_ some new demon?

Phoebe: It's possible.

Piper: Meaning we have _no_ clue what kind of evil we're dealing with now?

Phoebe: Pretty much.

Paige: Wouldn't be the _first_ time. Where do we _begin_?

Prue: Our list of innocents. I crossed out the ones that are dead or missing.

Piper: I scryed the locations for the ones with an asterisk.

Prue: Okay, so we just have to decide who to save fir-

Paige: Tyler Michaels. I've lost _one_ teenager this week. I'm _not_ about to lose _another_.

[Scene: Tyler's home. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in, into the middle of a fire.]

Phoebe: _This_ isn't good.

Piper: What in the world have we gotten ourselves _into_?

[Scene: Cave.]

Hogan: Whoa. This blinking wherever I want to go is _incredible_.

Neena: It's always the _little_ things. But you teleporting is not going to help us take on the guardians of the Hollow.

Hogan: Then we can try out my _other_ new power.

(He sets off explosions of electricity.)

Angel: What's _that_?

Demon: Better check it out. Don't want to be blamed for letting the Hollow out like the _last_ guys.

(The angel and demon leave, allowing Neena and Hogan to sneak in.)

Hogan: They _really_ need to hire better guardians.

Neena: Enough with the _commentary_. Fill the container.

Hogan: And you can't _why_?

(Neena hands him a box.)

Neena: I just did my _nails_.

(Hogan fills up the box with dirt.)

Hogan: Think this is enough?

Neena: How should _I_ know? I've never done this before.

Hogan: I think it's enough. (He closes the box and takes Neena's hand.) Back to the underworld.

(They blink out.)

[Scene: Cave. Neena and Hogan blink in.]

Hogan: Home sweet hellhole. One container of soil from the ancient burial ground.

Voice: Warlock, do _not_ try my patience.

(Neena takes the box from Hogan.)

Neena: Hogan, he has no _hands_. (She hands the box to a lower-level demon.) _Or_ corporeal form.

Voice: That will soon _change_. Once I have a new body that I will use to finally _destroy_ the Charmed Ones.

Hogan: _We_ will destroy the Charmed Ones. _We_.

Neena: What a _novel_ idea.

[Scene: Tyler's home. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are in the middle of a fire.]

Paige: _Tyler_?! Tyler, are you _here_?! I thought you _bound_ his firestarter powers!

Piper: I _did_!

Tyler: _Help!_

Prue: Upstairs.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb out.)

[Cut to upstairs. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Tyler: _Help!_

Prue: This way.

Paige: We're _coming_ , Tyler!

[Cut to a bedroom. Tyler is being held up in the air by a demon who has a syringe to his neck and has drawn out his blood. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in.]

Piper: _Hey_! (Piper blows up the demon and Tyler drops to the ground.] Tyler! Tyler, it's okay. It's _me_. Piper.

Tyler: I can't stop it! The fire! I can't stop!

(A demon runs in.)

Paige: Behind you!

(Prue blows up the demon.)

Tyler: Prue! Piper! Phoebe! Paige! I didn't _mean_ to do it! I don't know _how_ -!

(Prue picks up the syringe.)

Prue: Your fear must have broken down the binding spell. Supernatural defenses kicked in to protect you.

Piper: It's okay. You're _safe_ now.

(Another demon runs in and shoots streams of fire from it's hands at them.)

Paige: _Watch out!_

(An orb shield suddenly appears around Paige, surrounding her, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Tyler. The streams of fire hit it harmlessly. The shield lowers afterwards and Prue blows up the demon.)

Phoebe: What the hell was _that_ , Paige?

Paige: I don't know. But let's get _out_ of here.

(They orb out.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Tyler orb in.]

Paige: The calm after the firestorm.

Phoebe: You have an _orb shield_ now?

Paige: It's news to _me_ , too.

Piper: I don't know if I'm _ready_ to deal with chaos _again_.

Prue: I don't know that we have a _choice_.

Piper: Maybe we're just not _meant_ to live _normal_ lives.

Prue: Normal is _highly_ overrated. I wonder what they were going to do with _this_.

(Prue holds up the syringe and Piper takes it.)

Piper: I doubt we're going to find that answer in the Book of Shadows.

Tyler: It was _horrible_. They just kept _coming_. The fire just burst out of me. I couldn't _control_ it. I couldn't _stop_ them.

Piper: It's _okay_ , Tyler. We're not going to let the demons hurt you, or anyone else.

[Time Lapse. Halliwell Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. There are innocents everywhere, including Tyler. Cole smoke-fades in with Leo, and Coop beams in with Richard.]

Leo: Hi… _everyone_?

Tyler: Hey!

Innocent: Hi.

Piper: Tyler's going to stay with us while his parents find a _new_ place to live.

Leo: Going to guess I don't _want_ to know what happened to their _old_ place.

Prue: We thought it might be best to gather the _other_ innocents here, too. It's the only way we can keep them all safe.

Cole: Safe from _who_? Do we _know_ yet?

Prue: A bunch of low-level demons were attacking Tyler. They seemed pretty organized. We think some new power is taking control in the underworld.

Phoebe: So the Charmed Ones are _back_ in action.

Paige: Let's go protect some innocents.

Piper: Let's go kick some underworld _ass_.

[Scene: Cave. Neena and Hogan stand behind a crowd of demons who stand before a giant lifeless golem on a throne.]

Hogan: _We're_ the ones that released his _essence_. _We_ went to the ancient burial ground. _We_ started collecting the ingredients. And yet we're stuck in the _nosebleeds_.

Neena: Seriously, _enough_ with the _whining_. _Let_ the demons do the rest of the heavy lifting. Sometimes it's _better_ to be in the _background_.

Hogan: Don't know _why_ we had to work with them in the first place. He's going to _reward_ the demons for freeing him and leave us with _nothing_.

Neena: He knows who he owes for this. We'll get our reward.

Demon #1: "Borne from the earth of the Underworld. Bound with the soil from the ancient burial ground. (He throws the dirt from the box onto the golem.) Anointed by the blood of the innocent. (He pours a goblet of blood into the golem's mouth.) _Arise_! Arise and _reawaken_ … the Source of All Evil!"

(The golem comes to life as it's eyes glow golden.)

Demon #2: Wasn't the Source _vanquished_?

Demon #3: I've lost count how _many_ times….


	4. Mortal Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, Boris Yeltsin. It was much appreciated. :)

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Olivia Dudley as Woman

 **Mortal Enemies**

[Scene: Cave.]

Hogan: This is _ridiculous_. Why did you come up with this idea?

Neena: _You_ wanted to be more _involved_.

Hogan: I want to be more _rewarded_ , not have the next phase of the plan rely _entirely_ on _me_.

Neena: Heavy lies the head that wears the frown.

Hogan: My discord power doesn't even _work_ like this.

Neena: It will be sufficient once the Source kicks it _up_ a notch.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living room. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in with plates of food for all of the innocents sitting around the living room. The place is a mess.]

Phoebe: I always thought the manor would make a nice bread and breakfast.

Paige: It would be _better_ if we had a _staff_ to run it.

Prue: It's not as bad now that we sent all the _magic-wielding_ innocents to _Magic School_.

Paige: Where Leo has a full _faculty_ to share the _load_.

Phoebe: It could be _worse_. We could be housing everyone in the _city_.

[Scene: Cave. Hogan combines his power with the Source.]

The Source: "Our powers intertwine to infect the minds, the bodies, and the souls of all mortals between ocean and bay. Take the discord we create, turn it against the Charmed Ones. Collect them for me. Hold them for me. Or kill them if you must."

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Stairway. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are going up the stairs.]

Prue: Maybe the guys had some luck figuring out who's after our innocents.

Paige: It would be nice to get rid of all these guests _before_ Piper gets back.

(The innocents eyes all suddenly glow.)

[Scene: Restaurant space. Piper and a woman are there.]

Piper: I don't _know_. It doesn't _feel_ right.

Woman: This is the _fourth_ restaurant space that hasn't "felt right." What is it you _want_ to feel?

Piper: Different. If I wanted _dark_ , I would have stuck with my _club_.

Woman: I _do_ have _other_ clients.

Piper: You think _I_ don't have important things going on right now? We prioritize. _You_ were the one that insisted we _had_ to do this _today_. We're going to _keep_ looking until we find the _right_ spot.

[Scene: Another restaurant space. It looks like a barn. Piper and the woman are there.]

Piper: No.

[Scene: Another restaurant space. It looks like a circus. Piper and the woman are there.]

Piper: No.

[Scene: Another restaurant space. It looks like a disco place. Piper and the woman are there.]

Piper: Hell, no.

Woman: I've only got _one_ more place on the list, so I hope you _like_ it.

[Scene: Another restaurant space. It's open and airy but looks like a dump. Piper and the woman are there.]

Piper: It's _perfect_.

Woman: It's a _dump_.

Piper: Well, my husband is kind of _handy_.

[Cut to the kitchen.]

Piper: I can _definitely_ work with this.

(The woman's eyes suddenly glow and she grabs Piper.)

Woman: Too bad you won't get the _chance_.

Piper: _Hey!_

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Cole, Coop, and Richard are there looking through the Book of Shadows. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.]

Prue: Any luck?

Cole: Nothing.

Phoebe: I was hoping a _fresh_ set of eyes would catch something we _missed_.

Coop: It's been a few days since the last attack. Maybe the threat has passed.

Paige: Or the demons are attacking innocents we _couldn't_ convince to move in without blowing our cover.

Prue: The charms we placed around them would have alerted us to trouble.

(They hear a loud crash.)

Paige: What _now_?

Prue: Probably just a precious family _heirloom_. Cole.

(Prue and Cole head out of the attic.)

Phoebe: Honey, come put the fear of Cupid into these mortals.

Coop: If only we hadn't stopped using those _arrows_.

(Phoebe and Coop head out after Prue and Cole.)

Paige: Richard and I will keep digging while you're gone.

(Behind Paige, Richard's eyes suddenly glow.)

[Cut to the parlor. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop come down the stars.]

Phoebe: Our guests are _savages_. I caught one of them _peeing_ in the kitchen sink this morning.

Coop: I'm hoping it was at least a _guy_.

(A vase is thrown at them but Prue quickly uses telekinesis to make it fly off to the side.)

Phoebe: What's up with their _eyes_?

Prue: I'm thinking _spell_ , which means we can't _hurt_ them.

Cole: Then how-?

Phoebe: _Run!_

(Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop race back up the stairs.)

[Cut to the attic. Richard is strangling Paige.]

Paige: Richard… _stop_! _Richard_! I'm _sorry_! Lamp! (A lamp orbs over and smashes into the back of Richard's head. He collapses unconscious.) I'm _so_ sorry. (Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop run in, Coop slamming the door behind him and locking it. Cole and Coop bar the door.) _What's_ going on?

Phoebe: The natives are _pissed_.

Cole/Coop: A little _help_.

(Prue flicks a finger and a crystal telekinetically moves in front of the door, glowing.)

Prue: That should keep them out a while.

Paige: It's not _safe_ here.

(Prue grabs the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: What about Piper?

Paige: She's probably safer outside of the manor.

[Scene: Restaurant space. Kitchen. The woman is still restraining Piper.]

Piper: What's your _deal_ , lady? (Piper breaks out of the woman's hold.) This is _no_ way to make a _sale_. (They start fighting. Piper holds her own until the woman gets the better of her, but Piper eventually freezes her.) This is _not_ good. I better get home before anything else happens.

[Scene: Cave.]

The Source: Now that the Charmed Ones are distracted, it is time to make my move and take my vengeance.

Hogan: _Our_ move. _Our_ vengeance. He really needs to work on his _pronoun_ usage.

(The Source jumps over to Neena and Hogan.)

The Source: Do not _test_ me, Warlock! You will remain here while I put an _end_ to the Charmed Ones with my mortal army.

Hogan: We'll keep the hellfires _burning_ for you.

Neena: Let him _go_ , Hogan. We have more _important_ things to do.

[Scene: Magic School. Paige, Leo, and Richard are there.]

Paige: …. then we came here. _Whatever_ it is, it's affected _all_ the mortals in the manor. Luckily the spell didn't break through the Magic School barrier. Richard's back to normal. Or whatever _passes_ for normal with us. (to Richard) You're _sure_ you're okay now?

Richard: How _can_ I be okay? What I _did_ to you. I'm so _sorry_.

Paige: _Stop_ it. It's _not_ your fault. If anything, it's _mine_.

Richard: Don't _do_ that. It's _not_ your fault. I still feel your neck in my hands.

Paige: We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to find Piper.

[Scene: Street. Piper is in her car. A police motorcycle is chasing her, siren blaring.]

Piper: Unbelievable. Is the whole _city_ out to get me? (She loses the motorcycle.) No points on my license _today_. Lost him. (She pulls up outside of the manor and gets out of her car, going up to the door and opening it.) Prue! Phoebe! Paige! (She sees all of the innocents.) Oh, crap.

(Piper quickly closes the door. The Source appears behind Piper, but Prue, Phoebe, and Paige orb in, standing in between the Source and Piper. Piper turns around.)

The Source: Hello, girls. Did you miss me?

Phoebe: That depends. Who _are_ you?

The Source: Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend, the Source.

Piper: You've _got_ to be kidding.

Paige: _Someone's_ put on a little _weight_.

(The Source manifests a fireball.)

The Source: And a lot of power.

(The Source throws the fireball at them.)

Paige: _Look out!_ (Paige puts up her orb shield around the four of them.) I figured this new power would come in _handy_.

Piper: Anybody got any _ideas_?

Paige: We need supplies, potions, spells.

Phoebe: A tank.

Paige: The Book of Shadows is at Magic School.

Prue: Then that's where _we_ need to be.

Phoebe: But how do we get-?

(The Source manifests a massive fireball. Piper attempts to blow him up, but instead a stream of fire comes out of her hands, melting his legs and the street beneath him. The Source yells out in rage.)

Phoebe: Piper, you _melted_ the street!

Paige: _How_ did you melt the street?

Piper: No idea.

(The Source throws another massive fireball at them.)

Prue: Paige!

(They orb out.)

[Scene: Magic School. Cole, Leo, Coop, and Richard are there. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Piper: The Source. He's _back_ in a new hard candy shell.

Phoebe: I thought we vanquished him for eternity.

Prue: Which time?

Cole: Just his _demon_ form. The actual essence of the Source is…. Well, he is the Source of _All_ Evil. But at least you know it's not me this time. Or Phoenix or Persephone.

Paige: Are you _serious_?

Leo: As long as there's evil in the world, there may always _have_ to be a Source.

Piper: To _hell_ with _that_. We're putting an _end_ to the Source of All Evil, for good.


	5. Unnatural Resources

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Unnatural Resources**

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Coop, and Richard are there. The girls are looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: The Source is a _golem_. Okay. We've dealt with golems before.

Paige: That guy was _way_ hotter.

Coop: How did you defeat the Source _before_?

Prue: Which time?

Phoebe: We called on the power of the _full_ line of Warren witches.

Paige: Clearly, it wasn't _enough_.

Prue: No, it wasn't. Which is why we're not _just_ going to rely on our family this time. We are going to use the power of _all_ white magic practitioners in the _realm_.

Paige: We _are_?

(They hear a loud bang.)

Phoebe: What's _that_? (They all look outside of a window and see the Source throwing multiple fireballs at the school.) _Oh_ , look. Company.

Leo: The magical wards protecting the school _should_ hold, but they won't keep the Source out _forever_.

Prue: We don't _need_ forever. Just _long enough_. Paige, orb to _everyone_ that has ever helped us and collect a bit of magic from _each_ of them. We're going to make the strongest potion _ever_.

Paige: Okay, but I'm _not_ going near the fairies, or the leprechauns, or the nymphs-

Prue: Paige!

Paige: _Fine_. What's with the _soup bowl_?

Leo: It's the phosphorus cauldron. It's strong enough to contain all forms of magic.

Prue: Start with everyone here, then get orbing.

Paige: _Seriously_ , no leprechauns.

Prue: Paige…. Get to work.

[Scene: Cave. Neena and Hogan are there. Neena is mixing a cauldron.]

Hogan: I _don't_ like this, don't like it _at all_.

Neena: Not enough garlic?

Hogan: Be _serious_. The _Source_ is going to take out the _Charmed Ones_ , and what are _we_ doing? What _are_ we doing?

Neena: _I'll_ worry about the details. Just _stand_ there and look _pretty_.

Hogan: With his demons so _weak_ , this is the _one_ chance I have of getting into his inner circle.

Neena: If all you want is to be the _right hand_ of the Source, I'm sure that can be _arranged_. I've got more _pressing_ concerns. This brew needs to be _precise_.

Hogan: I don't trust him.

Neena: _Good_. He's a demon. You _shouldn't_ trust him. And _he_ shouldn't trust _us_.

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Coop, and Richard are there. The Source is still throwing fireballs at the school outside.]

Prue: Phoebe, go through the Book. We need the spell to end _all_ spells. Take something from _every_ page if you have to.

Phoebe: _Every_ page?

Prue: _Every_ page, _every_ spell. Whatever it _takes_ to finally _vanquish_ the Source out of our lives _forever_.

Phoebe: How are we supposed to break through his rocky exterior?

Prue: (to Piper) Think you can melt him like the street in front of the manor?

Leo: It sounds like she sped up the molecules in the tar until it melted.

Cole: That won't work on the Source.

Prue: Then we need something else. Something that can cut through stone infused with magic.

Piper: I got an idea. But I'll need to borrow either Cole or Coop.

Coop: What do you need?

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Piper and Coop beam in.]

Piper: There it is.

Coop: The _sword_ in the _stone_? You keep _Excalibur_ in your _attic_?

Piper: You live in one place _long_ enough, you _collect_ things.

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Richard are there. Phoebe is making a spell.]

Phoebe: Spell to end all spells, spell to end all spells. Sure. No pressure.

Leo: Phoebe, you've written _dozens_ of spells. _Hundreds_. This is just one more.

Phoebe: This book is like _three_ _times_ the size it was when we _inherited_ it. I can't condense it _all_ into _one_ spell.

(Prue, Cole, Leo, and Richard move away.)

Prue: This plan should work.

Cole: They're going to throw everything they've _got_ at him.

Richard: And if that's _not_ enough?

Leo: We can't stop him.

(Piper and Coop beam in with the sword in the stone.)

Piper: One sword for cutting through stone.

Leo: Think you'll be able to wield it without it overpowering you again?

Piper: All I need is _one_ shot. Once our son gets it out of there for me. And then _you're_ going to have to take the _kids_ someplace _safe_. They _can't_ be here when this goes down.

Leo: I know.

Prue: Take our kids too, please. Cole will go with you.

(Cole and Leo nod.)

Phoebe: _Got it!_ If I wrote what you asked for, the spell would be ten pages long and we'd be dead before we said it. I went a _different_ route. Hope that's _okay_.

(Phoebe shows Prue and Piper the spell.)

Prue: It's perfect.

[Scene: Cave.]

Neena: _Exactly_ what we need.

(Neena pours blood into a cup.)

Hogan: Still don't understand why we couldn't just slice a vein on those innocents. So what if we had _leftovers_? I'm sure a demon could've put it to use.

Neena: The blood _had_ to be taken while it still flowed through _living_ veins. It wouldn't _work_ if we spilled any in the process. There are _rules_.

Hogan: The same rules that kept _you_ from killing any innocents _yourself_?

Neena: KIlling them was _your_ choice. I only do what _needs_ to be done. No more, no less.

Hogan: And this _potion_ will help us convince the Source to _share_ his power?

Neena: In a manner of speaking.

Hogan: But-

Neena: Hogan, you're _really_ starting to _bug_ me with this _obsession_.

Hogan: Do you think I _care_ if it _annoys_ you? Do you think I care about _anything_ but the _power_? This is my chance to be _more_ than some two-bit warlock that couldn't even blink across a room. _I_ found the Source. I've _proven_ myself time and time again. And now it's _time_ for my _reward_.

Neena: Are you _done_? Because it's almost _time_.

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Coop, and Richard are there. Prue and Cole are talking.]

Prue: You have to go with the kids. Leo and Richard don't have _magic_ to _protect_ them if the Source wins this. And Coop will need help.

Cole: Prue, you're _going_ to _beat_ him.

[Cut to Phoebe and Coop.]

Coop: I want to _stay_. I can _help_.

Phoebe: I _need_ to know you're with the kids.

[Cut to Paige and Richard.]

Paige: Mrs. Winterbourne is waiting with the kids at the portal.

Richard: Are you _sure_ your spell will keep me from turning _evil_ when I get home? I don't want to risk _hurting_ the girls.

Paige: It will _work_. I promise.

[Cut to Piper, Leo, and Tyler.]

Piper: Tyler, you've all got to go with the teachers. It's not _safe_ here.

Tyler: _Harry Potter_ let the older students stay in the battle for Hogwarts.

Leo: _This_ is _not_ Hogwarts. And you're not officially a _student_ yet.

Tyler: But-

(The Source finally breaks through the wards.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: _Go!_

(Cole smoke-fades away with Leo and Tyler, and Coop beams away with Richard.)

The Source: So nice to see you again, girls. You ran off so quickly last time.

Prue: That was the _last_ time we're _ever_ going to run from you, from _anyone_. You want the Charmed Ones? We're _right_ here. No matter _what_ you throw at us, no matter what _evil_ comes our way, we'll _still_ be here.

Piper: Too bad we can't say the same for _you_.

(Piper melts through a wire, causing the chandelier above to fall down on top of the Source.)

Prue: _Phoebe!_

Phoebe: On it! (Phoebe runs towards the Source, levitates into the air, flips over the Source, and lands behind him.) Hey, big boy!

(Phoebe throws a potion at his feet and the Source laughs.)

The Source: My turn.

(The Source fires a massive energy beam at Phoebe, but she levitates out of the way.)

Phoebe: _Piper!_

(Piper jumps into the air with Excalibur and pierces the Source through the shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain.)

Piper: _Paige!_

(Paige throws another potion at him, this time the one made from the other beings of light, and the Source is consumed in white lightning.)

The Source: (in pain) _No!_

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "The Power of Four we now decree/The Power of Four will set you free/The Power of Four will destroy thee."

(The Source is vanquished, causing a massive explosion which Paige contains inside of an orb shield.)

[Scene: Cave.]

Neena: "Ancient evil now destroyed/Others rise to fill the void/To build our strength within this hour/Leave vanquished Source, but share his power."

(Demons and other creatures of the dark are shown everywhere, growing in strength and power.)

Hogan: That spell was awful.

Neena: What _are_ you, a lit professor? I'm not going for _style_ points. I'm going for _power_. Pure power. To _unite_ the demons, and other creatures of the dark, for a common goal, for a greater purpose, to serve _my_ needs, to further _my_ plan.

Hogan: Where's _my_ share?

Neena: _Right_ _here_.

(Neena fires energy beams out of her hands at him, trapping him in vines.)

Hogan: _Neena_! What's- _What_ are you-?

(The vines completely envelop him and suffocate him to death. A demon walks over to Neena.)

Demon: What makes you think we're going to follow a… a…. What _are_ you anyway?

Neena: Wouldn't _you_ like to know?

[Scene: Restaurant space. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Coop, Richard, and the kids are there. Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, Pagan, and Chris are playing. Melinda sits in a stroller and is reaching for a teddy bar on a shelf outside of her reach. Tamora, Kat, and P.J. are in baby carriers, sleeping.]

Piper: The owners snapped up my offer.

Prue: Can't imagine _why_.

Paige: The place _could_ use some _work_.

(Grams appears and Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, Pagan, and Chris pull up short.)

Phoenix/Persephone/Wyatt/Pagan/Chris: _Grams!_

Grams: All it needs is a little love, a little blessing… and some _major_ renovations.

PIper: Good thing we have an _army_ of contractors on _speed dial_. They're coming over right after they finish on the _manor_ , before the _neighbors_ ask what happened.

Phoebe: At least all the infected mortals have conveniently _forgotten_ everything.

(Paige looks over at Richard and puts a hand to her throat.)

Paige: Not _all_ the mortals.

Grams: And how's my next generation of witches? I heard a _rumor_ that Pagan got a new power.

(Prue nods.)

Piper: And _Melinda's_ powers might have gone active, but the jury's still out.

Grams: I'll have to tell your mom. Any _other_ exciting news?

Piper: The _Source_ came back and tried to _kill_ us.

Prue: We _vanquished_ him, _again_.

Paige: Our powers are evolving.

Phoebe: And _I'm_ going to write a _book_.

Paige: Otherwise, life's been pretty boring.

Grams: That will _change_ when your little ones tap into their goddess-given _gifts_.

(Melinda keeps reaching for the teddy bear, getting more frustrated.)

Paige: Great. Something to look _forward_ to.

Grams: Tamora and Kat might be in no _rush_. These things don't come on a _schedule_. At least there's no _demon_ or _cupid_ DNA muddying things up for them.

Prue/Phoebe: _Hey!_

Grams: Kidding, darlings. _Kidding_. No matter if my great-grandbabies are half-cupid, part Whitelighter, or even half-demon, or one-hundred percent _witch_ … (Melinda suddenly orbs her teddy bear to her and smiles, but no one else sees.) _every_ member of the Warren line is _special_ in her or his _own_ way.


	6. Morality Bites Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Ksenia Solo as Mika

Dan Horton as Cal Greene

 **Morality Bites Back**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Prue is in her office working on her column on the desktop computer, while Phoebe is typing up her manuscript on her laptop.]

 _Trust. They say it's the foundation of any healthy relationship. I certainly won't disagree._

(A woman walks in.)

Woman: Working on your manuscript, Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm on my lunch break, Mika, not writing my book on company time.

Prue: You mean we're not _always_ on company time?

Mika: Well, I've got something totally _not_ work-related to talk about.

Phoebe: You're _finally_ going to tell us about your guy?

Mika: Guy?

Prue: The one you've been _secretly_ seeing.

Mika: It's _not_ a secret. I just didn't want to say anything till it was _serious_. He's kind of… _famous_.

Phoebe: Movie star? Politician?

Mika: Baseball player. It's Cal Greene. (Both Prue and Phoebe's eyes widen, flashing back to when they learned that Phoebe would be burned at the stake for killing a man named Cal Greene. Mika sits down and starts going through her purse.) We met two months ago, at an MLB press event.

Phoebe: Cal Greene, the baseball player?

Mika: Yes, Cal Greene, the baseball player. Here, I have extra. (She takes a photo out of her purse and shows it to them.) Anyway, I know this is _last minute_ , but are you two and your husbands free tonight?

(Prue nods.)

Phoebe: _Tonight_? We've got plans. Dinner.

Mika: Oh, it's just…. You guys are the first people I've _told_. He hasn't met any of my friends-

Phoebe: Yes. _Absolutely_. I want to meet him.

Mika: But your plans?

Phoebe: We can postpone.

(Elise walks in.)

Elise: You are _not_ postponing the web chat.

Prue: Not _that_.

Phoebe: We're talking about Mika's new _guy_. She _finally_ spilled the beans.

Elise: I'd rather talk about the chat.

Mika: We're all set for tomorrow night. Prue will be _great_.

Prue: Yeah. Everything's _great_.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.]

Piper: Did you have a _premonition_?

Phoebe: No, just a bad _memory_. A really, _really_ bad memory.

Piper: So you don't know for _sure_ that Cal Greene is evil? _We're_ different people. _He_ could be too.

Phoebe: Because _we_ saw what we could _become_ when we travelled to the _future_. He _didn't_ have that experience.

Prue: She's right, Phoebe. We don't _know_ what's the same and what's different.

Phoebe: I can't take that risk.

(Phoebe shows Piper the photo.)

Phoebe: Eight years ago, I _saw_ myself place my hands around Cal's head. And these… these tiny bolts of _electricity_ shot out, we _levitated_ , and then he fell _dead_. That happens less than a _year_ from now and I _still_ don't know what I _do_ to him… what this new _power's_ supposed to _be_.

Piper: This new ability hasn't even _emerged_ yet.

Paige: Well, she could get a new power soon. In case you haven't _noticed_ , that's going around.

Phoebe: Yeah, and then I may kill Cal with my _bare_ _hands_.

Paige: Oh my god, that's a bit dramatic.

Phoebe: _Seriously_. I won't intentionally attack a _human_ , but what if it emerges while I'm protecting _Mika_?

Piper: We're still not sure she _needs_ protection.

Prue: Phoebe, we can't _overreact_. We already saw that our actions have _repercussions_.

Paige: The _witch trials_? Witches in _hiding_? Panic in the _streets_? It all sounds _horrible_.

Piper: It _was_. And we've got more than just _my_ daughter to protect this time.

Phoebe: Am I supposed to trade Mika's life to protect my families'?

Piper: No. But we have to be _careful_.

Prue: We'll go meet Cal, find out who he is _now_. Maybe you'll get a new premonition off him. Or some empathy vibe. Then we can figure out what to do.

[Scene: Restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Mika, and Cal are there. Phoebe is shaking Cal's hand.]

 _So many times, when I met someone new, I had to hold back a part of me, too afraid to reveal myself, too afraid to take that risk._

Cal: Nice to meet you.

Phoebe: Tell me _all_ about yourself.

[Time lapse. Restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Mika, and Cal are there.]

Cal: I swear it _wasn't_ a line. She really looked like an _angel_ in that dress. You know, the one with the feathers on the….

[Time lapse. Restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Mika, and Cal are there.]

Phoebe: That's so _funny_. But how did you run the bases with your pants….?

[Time lapse. Restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Mika, and Cal are there.]

Cal: Got _pregnant_ on your _honeymoon_? My aunt would break out the calendar….

[Time lapse. Outside the restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Mika, and Cal are there.]

Cal: It was _great_ meeting you guys. We have to do this again.

Phoebe: Drive safe!

 _It was the_ fear _that held me back, that kept me from opening up to another person._

Phoebe: I got _nothing_ from him, and I _really_ tried. This night was a total _waste_.

Coop: It's not over _yet_. I've got a _surprise_. (to Prue and Cole) You guys mind?

(Cole shook his head.)

Prue: Have fun. Don't stress, Phoebs.

[Scene: Cupid's Temple. Phoebe and Coop are there.]

Phoebe: Cupid's temple! My favorite view of the Italian coastline.

Coop: _That's_ why I chose this spot to propose.

Phoebe: Kind of hard to say _no_ when you're at the genesis of all _love_ on the planet.

Coop: I needed all the help I could _get_. We'd only been dating for a few _months_.

Phoebe: Do you ever wonder if we rushed into things?

Coop: No.

Phoebe: I like your conviction. Mika seems _just_ as sure about _Cal_.

Coop: You can't seriously compare _our_ relationship to _theirs_.

Phoebe: _True_. Cal wasn't sent by the _Elders_. But she doesn't know much about him. He could be a potential _killer_. This could end with Mika _dead_. What am I supposed to _do_? Tell her I'm a _witch_? That before I ever met her I saw myself _killing_ Cal for her _murder_?

Coop: Just be _there_ for her. Find out the _truth_ if you can. And trust _her_ to recognize the trouble _before_ it happens.

Phoebe: What if he's a _great_ guy and I _ruin_ it with my _suspicions_?

Coop: I have _complete faith_ that you will do what's right.

Phoebe: I'm glad _one_ of us does. (A cherub flies over to them with a note.) Aw, so _cute_. This isn't the anniversary celebration I'd imagined.

Coop: As long as we're _together_ , that's all that matters.

(Coop takes the note from the cherub.)

Phoebe: Wait, he's a _messenger_ cherub? What, you guys can't send a _text_?

Coop: Gives the trainees something to do. I called in a favor for you. (He looks at the note.) _One_ question answered. Mika and Cal _are_ in love, but it's _not_ an eternal love. They aren't fated to be together _forever_.

Phoebe: Because he's going to _kill_ her?

Coop: That part's not _written_ yet.

Phoebe: Figures.

Coop: At least we know you can break them up without _altering_ their entwined fates.

Phoebe: It would be _easier_ if your Cupid resources could tell me if I _should_ get involved.

Coop: Maybe we're not _supposed_ to use our abilities for this. Rely on your _natural_ gifts. You're _sensitive_. Trust in _yourself_ , and know that _I've_ got your back.

 _It all changed when I finally met the man that I could finally be honest with, about_ everything _. I lucked out because he already knew the big things before we even met. But it was the little things we learned_ together _that_ really _mattered._

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is there going through the company computer. She is doing research on Cal Greene.]

Phoebe: Nothing…. Nothing…. And a very _suspicious_ nothing.

[Time lapse. The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is speaking to a woman.]

Woman: You're going to need to talk to Burns about that.

Phoebe: The _crime_ reporter?

[Time lapse. The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is speaking to Burns.]

Burns: You need to speak to Elise.

Phoebe: _Seriously_? You can't tell me _anything_?

Burns: Talk to Elise.

[Time lapse. The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is speaking to Elise in Elise's office.]

Phoebe: Why did Cal Greene mysteriously _disappear_ from our newspaper last May?

Elise: Guess he's not having a great year. You know I don't follow baseball.

Phoebe: You _love_ baseball, and Cal is having a _record-breaking_ year. He told me so last night. Why aren't we _covering_ him?

Elise: You'd make a _great_ investigative reporter.

Phoebe: Elise, _tell_ me what's going on.

Elise: It was right after spring training. A woman - a _girl_ , really - came to me. There's always been _talk_ about Cal's _anger_ issues. _Trashing_ a locker room. _Breaking_ a fan's camera. But this girl was beaten. _Badly_. She wanted us to tell her story. I _begged_ her to go to the _police_. Insisted on it. Without an official report, it would have been too easy to _discredit_ her. I brought her straight to the district attorney to make an official report. Once it was filed, we'd run the story.

Phoebe: It never ran.

Elise: She recanted _everything_. Cal must have paid her off, or _threatened_ her.

Phoebe: You just let the story _go_?

Elise: No. I told Burns to dig _deeper_. He found _more_ rumors about _more_ women. But no _proof_. Cal threatened _us_. First with lawsuits, then actual threats. Again, nothing we could _prove_. I _know_ it was him, but we were forced to keep it quiet for _legal_ reasons.

Phoebe: You _have_ to tell Mika.

Elise: I gave her his file as soon as she told me about him. She was a _mess_ , had to go home to think.

Phoebe: Elise, how could you let her _leave_? She's going to go right _to_ him.

Elise: Calm _down_. You know Mika better than that. She won't-

Phoebe: Yes, she _will_. I'm _sure_ of it.

Elise: Phoebe, if you _know_ something, you need to _tell_ me. You have to go to the _police_. You can't just go tearing out of here like you _always_ do.

Phoebe: I don't know _anything_. It's just a _feeling_. I can't _explain_ it.

Elise: You _never_ explain anything. This isn't the time for your _secrets_.

Phoebe: I've got to go.

[Scene: Phoebe is in her car talking to Prue, Piper, and Paige.]

Phoebe: Cal has a _history_ of _violence_! He's _still_ on his path! Mika isn't _safe_ , and she's not answering her damn phone!

Prue: Okay, slow _down_. Is Cal going after her _right_ _now_?

Phoebe: That's what I'm going to find out if these people would _drive_!

Paige: Phoebe, getting yourself _killed_ is not going to solve _anything_. Do you want me to _orb_ you?

Phoebe: No need. I'm almost there.

Prue: Then what's the _plan_?

Phoebe: We _stop_ Cal.

Piper: _How_? We can't hurt him. He's _human_. We can't use our powers for _vengeance_ , Phoebe. If we learned _anything_ -

Phoebe: It's _not_ vengeance if I'm protecting an innocent. I'm here. I'll call you when I know more.

[Scene: Outside Mika's apartment. Phoebe bangs on the door.]

Phoebe: Mika, are you _in_ there?! _Mika_!

(Mika opens the door.)

Mika: Let me guess. You heard the news?

(Phoebe walks in and Mika closes and locks the door before leading Phoebe into the living room.)

Phoebe: You _have_ to believe Elise.

Mika: I _do_. I wanted to talk to Cal in person, but he called _first_ , and it all just _came out_. (Mika starts crying.) He didn't even _deny_ it, just started _screaming_ about me not _trusting_ him. The things he _said_ , the way he…. I never _heard_ …. It doesn't matter. It's _over_.

Phoebe: Cal doesn't seem like the kind of person that lets things _go_ that _easily_.

Mika: But _I_ am. When _I'm_ done with someone, I'm _done_. Right now I'd rather focus on _work_. You need to call Prue. We need to get to the office for the web chat. She goes live in a couple of hours.

(They leave the apartment and Phoebe sees a car parked outside a window.)

Phoebe: Let's take the stairs.

 _And okay, I admit. I had some inside information. A little bird told me that this guy was right for me. But do any of us really know the future for certain?_

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Piper and Paige are there talking.]

Paige: What about the spell to _discourage_ a lover? If he loses _interest_ in Mika-

Piper: He'll move on to the _next_ woman. This is a _human_ monster. A spell might not be _enough_.

[Cut to Prue's office. Prue, Phoebe, and Mika are there.]

Mika: Nothing like throwing yourself into _work_ to get over a _breakup_. I can't believe that he really _did_ those things. That he's like _that_. I thought I _knew_ him. I thought-

Prue: Some people are really good at keeping their _secrets_. You would have found out _eventually_. Better that it was this way.

Mika: Your sisters don't have _better_ things to do on a Friday night than hanging around outside my office?

Prue: They're here for _moral_ support. It's my _first_ live web chat.

Mika: You sure they're not here to _protect_ me in case _Cal_ comes by?

Phoebe: What could the four of us _possibly_ do?

[Cut to Piper and Paige.]

Paige: I know! I can glamour myself to look like _every_ woman he's _hurt_ and scare the _crap_ out of him in the middle of the night.

Piper: Maybe something a little less Dickensian.

(Prue and Phoebe walk over to them.)

Phoebe: Thanks for this. I don't know if Cal _is_ going to show up, but I feel better with us _together_.

Piper: Of course. We screwed up this future _once_ already. We'll get it _right_ this time.

Paige: I'm just here for a night off from _crying babies_. Kidding. But, why _are_ you doing this chat on a _Friday_ night?

Prue: Mika's idea.

Phoebe: She's calling it 'girls' night in'.

Mika: Five minutes!

(Phoebe suddenly clutches her heart as she has a premonition. It's of herself crying at a funeral.)

Premonition!Phoebe: She was a very dear friend, one of my _best_ friends, outside of my sisters. (Elise is shown inside of a coffin, dead.) I only wish I would have been there in time to _help_ her.

(The premonition ends.)

Phoebe: Oh my _god_! It's _Elise_! (Phoebe takes off running. Prue, Piper, and Paige run after her.) Elise was pressuring Cal. _Pushing_ the article. Telling Mika.

Paige: Is she still here this _late_?

Prue: She won't go home till the paper goes to press.

Piper: I froze Mika so she doesn't come after us.

[Cut to Elise's office. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run in. They see Cal inside.]

Phoebe: _Cal! Piper!_

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: _Got him!_

(Phoebe raises her hands up to Cal's head.)

Phoebe: I can _feel_ it. I can feel it. There's _so much_ hate, and anger. Even frozen, I can feel it inside him. It's inside _me_. I _know_ what I did. I used his _own_ rage to kill him, _flooded_ his mind with his _reflected_ _emotions_ , _overloaded_ his brain with the _memories_ of the women he _hurt_ , what he was _feeling_ when he _attacked_ them. The _fear_ they _felt_. I think I can _do_ it. I can _stop_ him.

Piper: Not like _this_.

Prue: Let the police deal with him.

Phoebe: The police won't _help_. I _saw_ it. He gets- (They finally see Elise on the floor, badly beaten and unconscious.) _Elise_!

Prue: Is she…?

Phoebe: Still alive? _Barely_. Paige, can you _heal_ her?

(Paige starts to heal Elise.)

Paige: It's okay. She's going to be _fine_. We got here in time.

Phoebe: Only because _you_ were here. If you weren't, Elise-

Paige: Don't think about it.

Phoebe: I want to _hurt_ him. I want to _kill_ him.

(Piper embraces Phoebe.)

Piper: I know.

Prue: How do we make sure he's _punished_ if we already _know_ the system is going to _fail_?

Phoebe: I've got an idea. Think you can glamour yourself into a convincing bastard, Paige?

(Elise wakes up.)

Elise: What happened? Where's _Cal_?

Phoebe: _Gone_. You're _safe_. But there's something Prue and I need to tell you. Something we _should_ have told you _long_ ago. Then we're going to need your _help_.

 _Trust isn't a single issue. It doesn't just happen in one day. It's a constant process. You have to know when you can trust your friends with your_ deepest _secrets._

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Elise is watching a news broadcast through a glass. She looks as if she was badly beaten, but her reflection shows her perfectly fine.]

Reporter: D.A. Nathaniel Pratt is _charging_ Cal Greene in the _attack_ on Bay Mirror editor-in-chief _Elise Rothman_ that streamed _live_ over the internet.

[Scene: The "A Glamour to Change One's Appearance" spell is shown in the Book of Shadows.]

 _Trust that your family will be there to protect you. And trust yourself to take the risk._

[Scene: Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe is there closing her laptop.]

 _But that trust_ can't _be_ blind _. You have to take care to_ protect _yourself from the unknown. To_ guard _your heart._

(Coop walks over to Phoebe and hands P.J. to her.)

 _Until one day you realize that_ someone else _is guarding it along with you. Because once you find the strength in yourself, you will be able to find your love and turn it into something_ greater _:_ Trust.


	7. The Heir Up There

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Renee O'Connor as Iota

Juliet Landau as Lorna

 **The Heir Up There**

[Scene: Restaurant space. Piper, Leo, and Melinda are there. Piper is holding Melinda.]

Piper: _Paige!_

Leo: Piper, you don't need to call your _sister_. We can handle this _ourselves_.

Piper: No, there will be no _handling_ , Leo. _Answers_. There will be _answers_. _Paige_!

Leo: Paige won't know anything-

Piper: No, but she can take _you_ to the people that _do_. _Paige_!

(Piper puts Melinda into a chair. Paige orbs in.)

Paige: You call….? _Whoa_! Extreme Makeover: _Restaurant_ Edition.

(Melinda starts orbing the chairs and moving them around, laughing.)

Paige: Is _Melinda_ doing that? She shouldn't be able to do that.

Piper: I know.

Paige: Leo's wings were _clipped_. He was a _human_ when she was conceived.

Piper: I know.

Paige: The _only_ way she could be part-Whitelighter is if…. Piper, you _didn't_!

Piper: I…. _No_!

(Melinda orbs a pot and spoon to herself.)

Leo: There's probably a perfectly _rational_ explanation.

(Melinda starts banging the spoon on the pot.)

Piper: _Such as?_

Leo: I was a _Whitelighter_ much longer than I was human. Probably something in my _DNA_ passed on to Melinda.

Piper: I want to know for _sure_. Paige, please take my husband up to the Elders.

Leo: I don't know if I'm _welcome_ up there.

Paige: It's okay. Things are _different_. You'll see.

(Paige and Leo orb out.)

[Scene: The Heavens. Paige and Leo orb in.]

Leo: Well, it does _look_ different.

(A female Elder walks over to them.)

Elder: Paige? What is he doing up here?

Paige: He had some questions, Iota.

Leo: Melinda can _orb_ , which should be _impossible_ because I wasn't a Whitelighter _or_ an Elder when she was conceived. I was just a regular _human_.

Iota: You were a Whitelighter _longer_ than you were human. There was _bound_ to be _some_ transfer of traits through your DNA.

Paige: See? Just like you thought. Perfectly normal.

Leo: Except that she's _lying_. The Elders clipped my wings! They _stripped_ me of my powers! I can't just pass them on to my children! Not unless the Elders _made_ it happen for some reason. I want to know what's going on.

[Scene: Restaurant space. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Piper is fixing the chairs.]

Phoebe: You weren't _kidding_ when you said Melinda was orbing.

Piper: At least _now_ I know for sure who was behind those _vines_ attacking me a few months back. How did you two get through the teleporting stage?

Prue: Like everything _else_ in our lives.

Phoebe: Grin and bear it.

(The chairs that Melinda stacked comes crashing down.)

Piper: _Look out!_

(Piper freezes the chairs.)

Prue: And a nice glass of _pinot noir_ didn't hurt.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe go back to fixing the chairs.)

Piper: It's not like I haven't been through this _before_ , but I was hoping to get the restaurant up and running _first_.

Phoebe: As we've learned, magic will pop up when we _least_ expect it.

Piper: I expected her to just be a _witch_. Maybe _freeze_ things like me.

Prue: Maybe she still _will_. We're in _uncharted_ territory here. Who _knows_ what could happen next?

Piper: _That's_ what I'm afraid of. (They finish cleaning everything up.) _Much_ better.

(Melinda orbs some more chairs and Piper sighs.)

[Scene: The Heavens. Paige and Leo are talking to Iota.]

Iota: What I said about passing on your abilities to Melinda was _partially_ true. The magic came from inside _you_. With or _without_ your _wings_ , you're still something _more_ than human. (They all sit down.) But you're also right. You _can't_ just pass along those abilities. The Elders _gifted_ Melinda with those powers.

Paige: Why?

Leo: So she would be _twice-blessed_.

Iota: Yes. And not _just_ Melinda. Chris too. Pagan, Tamora, Kat, P.J., and of course Phoenix, Persephone, and Wyatt…. _All_ of them are now twice-blessed, and so will be any children that the Charmed Ones have. They're an even _more_ powerful force of good than the Charmed Ones.

Paige: You can't be _serious_.

Iota: All of the Charmed Ones' children will also have access to the Power of Three, so long as there _are_ three. So right now, only Prue's and Piper's children have it. But if you have another child, Paige…. Or if Phoebe has more children….

Paige: No. I won't let it happen. Piper is going to…. I _won't_ let it happen.

Iota: What's done is _done_ , Paige. It _can't_ be undone.

Paige: Like _hell_ it can't.

Leo: The Elders _make up_ the rules as they go along.

Iota: _Exactly_ the reason for the _changes_ up here. The Council of Elders _interfered_ in the course of human events one _too many_ times. They were replaced by a _new_ council. We've returned to our _primary_ purpose: To guide, _not_ interfere.

Leo: I'll believe it when I see it.

Paige: Are our children going to be _targets_ for _every_ evil being that comes down the pike? I _won't_ allow it.

Iota: The children are _safe_ , Paige. The former Elders had this _wiped_ from their memories. The _new_ council doesn't _know_ about it. I'm the _only_ one. I've been chosen as a new liason to the Charmed Ones. (to Leo) And their _Whitelighter_. I've been given permission to _restore_ your _wings_. I can make you the guardian of the Charmed Ones again, protecting the innocent, training your children to carry on the fight.

Leo: I'm already _doing_ that teaching at _Magic School_.

Iota: I'm afraid that's not _enough_. _Rennek_ is back.

Paige: Rennek? Who's _that_?

Leo: A darklighter. He killed more white magic practitioners than _any_ of his kind. I fought him for _decades_. Being assigned to the Charmed Ones was my _reward_ for finally _destroying_ him.

Iota: It seems that reward might have been _premature_. He's _still_ _alive_. And he's killed _dozens_ of Whitelighters in the last few months. We don't know what he's up to.

[Scene: Vampire lair. Rennek is there with an army of demons.]

Demon: I don't _like_ this. We have no cause to wage war with the vampires.

Rennek: I have no _intention_ of waging _war_. This will simply be a massacre.

(Rennek sends the army to massacre the vampires while he goes after the Queen, killing vampires on the way. He fires an arrow at the Queen, but she dodges and the arrow decapitates another vampire. He fires another and she catches it in both hands.]

Vampire Queen: You missed.

Rennek: Wasn't _trying_ to _kill_ you. (He chases her to a dead end.) Not yet.

(The vampire Queen holds up her hands in surrender.)

Vampire Queen: Why do you _attack_ , Darklighter? We have done you no _harm_.

Rennek: True. But you've upset a _friend_ of mine.

(Neena appears behind him.)

Neena: Now, now, Lorna. You're only _Queen_ of the vampires because of the powers _I_ gave you. All I asked for was your _allegiance_ in return.

Lorna: I might be willing to discuss your offer _further_.

Neena: I did _not_ travel halfway around the world to _talk_.

(She holds up a fist and vines surround and impale Lorna, vanquishing her.)

[Scene: Restaurant space. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Melinda are there, Piper holding Melinda.]

Piper: Not the _knives_!

(Phoebe moves the knives away.)

Piper: Sorry, baby. Mommy didn't _mean_ to yell like that. But _knives_ are _bad_. Orbing is _not_ bad, _exactly_ , but something you shouldn't do until you're _older_.

(Piper puts Melinda in a chair.)

Prue: At least she didn't conjure up a _dragon_.

Piper: Don't give her any _ideas_.

(Melinda starts to orb Prue, Piper, and Phoebe out.)

Prue: Looks like she's got her _own_.

(They orb out.)

[Cut to outside the closed kitchen. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe orb in.]

Piper: You know, _weird_ things have been happening for _months_. (Piper opens the kitchen door to see Melinda orbing things again.) Little things, here and there. Not _enough_ to confirm that it was _Melinda_. (Melinda starts orbing the chairs again.) Then suddenly _this_.

(Melinda orbs something straight at Phoebe and she ducks.)

Phoebe: Why _now_? What's _changed_?

Piper: _That's_ _it_! I hid her binky. (She gives Melinda the binky back and she instantly calms down and falls asleep. Piper puts her in a baby carrier and covers her with a blanket.) I _knew_ it was too early to start weaning her off the _pacifier_.

Phoebe: Proving you don't _always_ have to fight magic _with_ magic.

[Scene: The Heavens. Paige and Leo are speaking with Iota.]

Iota: Take some _time_. Think it over.

Leo: I don't _need_ time. The answer is _no_. I don't _want_ to be a Whitelighter again. I'm _happy_ being a normal _mortal_. I want to grow _old_ with my _wife_. To _move on_ before my children grow old and die in front of my eyes.

Iota: Leo, Rennek might be up to something _major_. We could use your _help_.

Leo: You'll _have_ it. Whatever you need. Just without the _strings_ attached.

Paige: Can't you guys just give him _some_ powers, but not all that other _junk_ that comes with it?

Iota: _Sorry_ , Paige. If we reawaken his powers, it's _all_ or _nothing_.

Paige: These dormant powers…. Could he tap into them on his _own_ someday?

Iota: No, Paige, this isn't a simple _binding_ spell. When a Whitelighter's wings are _clipped_ , only the _Elders_ can reinstate him. Leo, this offer _won't_ be made again. Take some time to _think_ about it.

Leo: Sorry, but my family needs me _more_. I'll continue to train the next generation. But I'm growing _old_ with my _wife_.

Iota: When you _die_ , this time it will be for _good_. You _won't_ be made a Whitelighter again.

Leo: Wouldn't have it any other way.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Nursery. Piper and Leo are watching Melinda sleep in her crib.)

PIper: She looks just like an _angel_ when she's sleeping. Well, _half_ -angel.

Leo: Are you _sure_ you're _okay_ with this?

(They leave the room with their arms around each other, heading downstairs.)

Piper: What _choice_ do we have? But that's a better question for _you_. Are _you_ okay with it?

(They go downstairs and into the living room, hand in hand.)

Leo: I'm _mad_ at the _Elders_ for putting our _kids_ in _danger_.

Piper: Yeah, but we're kind of _used_ to being mad at the Elders. (They sit down on the couch.) It's not _fair_ , them making you _choose_ again.

Leo: Yeah, but it feels like it's really _my_ choice this time. The Elders _took control_ of our lives when they _forced_ me to clip my wings. At least now I've decided of my own _free will_.

PIper: But what if we need to protect the kids?

(PIper lays against Leo.)

Leo: Then it's a good thing their _moms_ and their _aunts_ are the most powerful _witches_ in the _world_. There's _nothing_ you can't handle.

{Scene: Cave. Neena and Rennek are there.}

Neena: With the vampires _no longer_ a concern, I think the demons are _ready_ to move on with my _plan_.

Rennek: Having them destroy a nest of vampires was good _practice_. But I do _wonder_ ….

Neena: What, Rennek?

Rennek: Oh, _nothing_ , really. Just what would the demons _do_ if they knew the _truth_ about who they're _working_ for? (Neena glares at him.) That's _right_ , Neena… or Victoria… or Isabel, I _know_ what you _really_ are.


	8. Oh, Richard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except Prue's kids.

 **Oh, Richard**

[Scene: Alley. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there, under attack from Rennek and a demon. Paige is tending to a lethally injured pregnant teenage girl.]

Piper: Paige, we could _really_ use your _help_ here!

Phoebe: How's the girl?

Paige: She's dead. (Rennek is watching them.) But her _baby_ is still _alive_. I hope this works. (Piper throws a potion at the demon and he is vanquished.) Baby!

Prue: Come out, _Rennek_! We know _all_ about you!

(Rennek is kneeling over a dead man with a bottle. Something is coming out of the man and going into the bottle.)

Rennek: I was _hoping_ we could hold off this _meeting_ a little _longer_!

PIper: Good way to do that is to stop _attacking_ _Whitelighters_.

(Rennek stands up, capping the bottle.)

Rennek: I'll _think_ about it. Tell your husband I said _hi_.

(Piper goes to blow him up but he black orbs away. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, holding the baby, which is now wrapped up in a blanket, walk over to examine the dead man.)

Piper: So _that_ was Rennek?

Prue: Not much of a _threat_. All he did was _hide_ and _run off_.

Paige: Leo said they fought for _decades_.

(Piper goes over to Paige to see the baby.)

Piper: Who do we have _here_?

Paige: Baby _John Doe_. His mom didn't have any ID. Pretty sure she's _homeless_. (Phoebe starts playing with the baby.) Do we know if she was the Whitelighter's _charge_?

Prue: Doubt it. That would have been the guy that _ran away_ when the _big scary_ _demon_ appeared.

Paige: We're not too far from social services. I can ask my old boss about her. (to the baby) Maybe he can help me figure out what to do with _you_ , too.

[Scene: Montana Estate. Paige, Richard, their daughters, and the baby are there. The baby is in the crib between Tamora and Kat. All of the kids are sleeping.]

Richard: Explain to me again why we're _doing_ this?

Paige: It's just until Bob can find the family.

Richard: And if he can't?

Paige: Then we do what we _have_ to for _Little Richard_.

Richard: Paige, don't do that.

Paige: We _have_ to call him something. What's bothering you?

Richard: Do you think this darklighter will come after _you_? Or the _girls_?

Paige: Part-Whitelighters are probably _low_ on the list. Tam and Kat haven't even come into their _powers_ yet.

Richard: It isn't a good _time_ to bring another _child_ into our lives.

Paige: When _is_?

Richard: That's my _point_.

Paige: I could always e-mail the demons a _work schedule_. Fight between feedings.

Richard: Do you _always_ have to joke?

Paige: _Yes_. It's how I _cope_ with the death, and the battles, and the… _everything_. I _can't_ take it too seriously, because all it _is_ , is serious. So I _joke_ , and I _deflect_ , and I _deal_. And it _kills_ me that I couldn't _save_ that girl, or that boy a few months back. But I _can_ be here for _this_ child, and _other_ children. That's _why_ I help out at Magic School. That's why I do what I do.

[Scene: Cave.]

Rennek: I got _out_ of there as soon as I _could_. Didn't engage the Charmed Ones.

(Rennek hands Neena the bottle.)

Neena: I wanted to keep _them_ out of this. (Neena takes the bottle.) Would've left them out of it _entirely_ if I didn't need to divide up the Source's power to make my army _strong_ enough.

Rennek: You honestly think it's _smart_ to hide your _real_ plan from the demons?

Neena: By the time they realize what we're up to, I'll have what I want.

Rennek: But will _I_ get what you promised?

Neena: Rennek, don't you _trust_ me?

Rennek: You _did_ kill your _last_ partner.

Neena: Hogan wasn't a _partner_. He was a _means_ to an _end_. A distraction to keep the _demons_ occupied.

Rennek: To keep them from figuring out who you _are_? They're going to figure it out _eventually_.

Neena: But not soon _enough_. (She looks at the bottle.) You've collected enough orbs for our army?

Rennek: All that's left is _your_ share.

Neena: It's going to take a little _more_ than _Whitelighter_ powers to get _me_ where we're going. I need a small contingent of demons, for a start.

[Scene: Montana Estate. Paige and Richard are talking.]

Paige: What's this _really_ about? You've been distant for _months_.

Richard: No, I haven't.

Paige: Ever since you were _possessed_ by the Source's magic, you've been _closed off_. You _pull away_ from me. You don't hold the _girls_ as much as you used to.

Richard: I'm afraid.

Paige: Of your _daughters_? Of _me_?

Richard: Of everything. Don't get me wrong. I _love_ you. I love the _girls_. But I feel _powerless_ , in _every_ sense of the word. I'm _afraid_ to bring a mortal child into _this_.

Paige: It's only until they find his family.

Richard: You know more than anyone the odds of _that_.

Paige: I found _mine_.

Richard: And _look_ what your life's been like _since_ then.

Paige: Absolutely wonderful. And at times, _terrifying_.

Richard: It's just so _sudden_.

Paige: Well, things tend to happen _fast_ in this family. (Paige's cell phone rings.) We don't _have_ to decide anything _today_. (She answers her phone.) Hello?

Prue: Turn on your TV.

Paige: Not _really_ a good time.

Prue: Channel eight.

(Paige turns on the TV.)

Reporter: We'd hoped to bring you video from the _scene_ but our chopper is _grounded_ by the fog.

Paige: _Fog_? What….? _Oh_.

Reporter: The police have _closed_ the Golden Gate Bridge until they can determine the cause of the falling debris.

Paige: Mysterious _fog_ and falling _debris_?

Prue: Get Phoebe and orb over to the bridge. Cole's got me and Piper. Leo's going to meet us there.

Paige: On my way. (Paige hangs up and looks at Richard.) I'm _so_ sorry. I promise we'll continue this later. Can't let the place where you _proposed_ get _destroyed_.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Neena and Rennek are there with an army of demons attacking three Elders. Prue, Piper, and Cole smoke-fade in, and Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

Paige: We have to help the Elders!

Piper: I'm open to suggestions.

Neena: Fly, my pretties, fly! I've always wanted to say that.

Phoebe: Let's start with the gal doing the bad Wicked Witch impression. (The girls are attacked by a giant winged demon.) _Incoming_!

(They all dodge and Piper freezes the demon. Neena grabs one of the Elders.)

Neena: Now, be _gentle_ , Rennek.

(Rennek fires at the Elder she is holding and gets him in the heart, killing him instantly. Neena absorbs his magic.)

Paige: _No!_

Neena: _Oh_ , hello. And _goodbye_!

(Neena tries to blasts them but Paige orbs them down from the bridge. Leo gets there.)

Leo: Got here as _fast_ as I could. The police _blocked off_ the bridge.

Piper: We found the woman behind all this. That's her.

(Leo looks to see Neena.)

Leo: No. It _can't_ be. We have to go. _Now_. Paige, get us _out_ of here!

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo orb out.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo orb in.]

Paige: Leo, who _is_ she?

Piper: What kind of _evil lunatic_ are we dealing with _now_?

Leo: She's _not_ evil. Not before now, at least. She's a _witch_ , just like you. Well, actually, that's not true at all. She's not _just_ a witch. She's the _first_ witch.


	9. The All or Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review. It was much appreciated. :) Reviews are my inspiration, by the way, as it lets me know that people are actually reading my story. So if I don't get a review for a significantly long period, while I will still update eventually, the updates will be significantly slower than they would otherwise be, as for all I know I did something wrong and no one's even reading this anymore.

To answer the review I got, no. No one will be losing the Twice-Blessed destiny. I hated that they did that in canon personally.

 **The All or Nothing**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there. Phoebe and Paige are going through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: The _first witch_? We're up against the _first_ witch? Is that anything like the first _Slayer_?

Leo: _Um_ , no. Not really. Although….

Paige: Leo, you _can't_ be serious.

Piper: Who _is_ this woman?

Leo: She calls herself Neena now, but she was born _before_ names.

Prue: So, what? She's a _warlock_ now? An _evil_ witch? What is she _up_ to?

Leo: I wish I knew.

[Scene: The Heavens. Neena and Rennek are assaulting the Heavens with an army of demons.]

Neena: Push them _back_! The upper regions _will_ be _ours_!

Rennek: You _do_ get that your evil army isn't _strong_ enough to defeat the Elders?

Neena: Yes, but by the time any of _them_ realize that, it will be too _late_.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there.]

Leo: Her tale begins _many_ years ago.

Paige: Don't they _all_.

(Leo takes the Book of Shadows.)

Leo: You _won't_ find the answers in there. (Leo closes the Book.) You _have_ to understand what you're dealing with. Until you _know_ about her, you can't _confront_ her. She's too _dangerous_. From what I pieced together, it began in the early days of humanity, back when the world was a _dark_ and _tumultuous_ place. A spiritual _energy_ runs through _everything_ that exists. Neither good nor evil, it is _part_ of us. Part of the _earth_ , the _air_ …. _Everything_. The Elders refer to it as the All. You think the nexus under the manor was powerful? It barely _registers_ when compared to the nexus of the All. Thousands and thousands of years ago, a woman came across that nexus. She alerted her mate to what she had found. At first, they were too afraid to go near it. Even from a distance, they could feel its power. But she pushed _past_ that fear. She tapped _into_ the power, and was infused with more of the All than _any_ human was intended to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate, and it _changed_ them. Made them _immortal_ , made them _invulnerable_. It bonded them _forever_ , both to one another _and_ to the All, creating a state of consciousness _beyond_ the known physical universe: the higher realm, a place of pure and utter bliss that they shared with the All. But their presence there affected the Earth. Their magical bond _contained_ the All in the higher realm, and thus the world started to die. The only way to save it was to separate the powers, to allow the power of the All to flow _freely_ again..The woman and man were forced to abandon the higher realm, _never_ to return again.

[Scene: The Heavens. Neena, Rennek, and the demons are still assaulting the Heavens. A demon kills an Elder.]

Elder #1: _Retreat!_

Neena: Press _on_ , my demon horde! _Press on_!

Rennek: Having fun?

Neena: You can't _begin_ to imagine.

(The remaining Elders retreat through the gates of the afterlife.)

Elder #1: _Hurry up_! You're _almost_ _there_!

Neena: _Run, Elders, run!_

Elder #2: We _can't_ let the demons cross the threshold!

Elder #3: _Close the gates, close the gates!_ (The Elders close the gates.) This is _not_ a permanent solution.

(Neena looks at a large demon.)

Neena: Impedimentia, guard the gates. Make sure the Elders _don't_ pass. We've got things to do before they have time to regroup.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there.]

Phoebe: You know, this whole story is sounding kind of _familiar_.

Paige: Ya _think_?

Leo: _Many_ belief systems grew out of the _same_ source material.

Prue: Okay, Leo, we _got_ it. The first witch is _really_ strong.

Phoebe: And not _exactly_ a witch as we traditionally _define_ witches.

Leo: Wait. The story isn't _done_. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of children that were conceived while she was in the higher realm. The _first_ child had powers like her mother, just not as strong. It is from her that most natural-born witches descend. The _second_ child was born with the _same_ abilities, but he twisted the magic for _darker_ purposes and gave rise to warlocks.

Paige: I thought warlocks were just witches that turned evil?

Leo: They _are_ , but some are _born_ that way too. The _other_ children they had - the ones that came _later_ \- had _no_ powers to speak of, but they and their descendants could tap into the magic as witch practitioners. In _very_ rare cases, these non-magical descendants can give birth to a _full_ witch, but this can upset the Grand Design. Your family didn't just come into the magic. You're part of her bloodline.

Phoebe: Where's the _guy_ in all this? Her _mate_ or whatever you want to call him?

Piper: Leo?

Leo: You're _not_ going to like the answer.

Prue: Nothing new _there_.

Leo: He eventually _returned_ to the higher realm, _without_ her.

Paige: Okay, all those suddenly on _Neena's_ side, raise a hand.

(The girls all raise a hand.)

Phoebe: _Seriously_ , Leo? He could go _back_?

Leo: Every time a witch is born into the All, she inherits a tiny piece of the All. Not a lot, but _enough_ that she can channel it into an active power. With every new descendant, the All began to _weaken_. It was spread too _thin_. It needed to _reclaim_ some of the magic that it had _lost_. It needed one of them to _return_. But he _didn't_ abandon her. Not by _choice_. One day he was just… _gone_. And she was _alone_ , for the first time in forever. They had _no_ _control_ over what happened to them. His return to the higher realm had become part of the Grand Design. The Elders were forced to make a _decision_. They chose _him_. As we all know, you don't _mess_ with the Grand Design.

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Rennek: How _long_ before they regroup?

Neena: We've got time. The Elders were always better at _hiding_ than _fighting_. (Neena, Rennek, and the demons arrive at the vault door.) Let's crack this sucker _open_.


	10. Three Little Wiccans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the favorite. It was much appreciated. :)

 **Three Little WIccans**

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Demon #1: This is _bad_. Really, _really_ bad. What do you think they _want_?

Demon #2: Hard to say. There's _a lot_ they could be after up here.

Demon #1: We should stick around to find out.

Demon #2: If we stay any longer the others will probably send a _search party_ out after us.

Demon #1: We have to at least see if they can get it open.

Neena: Well, now. We can do this the _hard_ way or the _easy_ way. Option _A_ : I have you guys waste a _lot_ of _energy_ getting these doors open. Option _B_ : ….We can have _Paige_ and _Leo_ open it _for_ us. (The two demons are grabbed by the others.) You think I can't see through a simple _glamour_? Where do you suppose that magic _originated_? I like to change things up _myself_ every once in a while.

Rennek: Which one's _Leo_?

Neena: See for _yourself_.

(Neena waves a hand and the glamour drops, revealing Paige and Leo.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there.]

Phoebe: I _hated_ this plan from the _start_. _Hated_ it.

Cole: If word on the street is right, it's _crawling_ with demons up there.

Phoebe: Paige and Leo _never_ should have gone.

Piper: No. We should have gone _with_ them.

Prue: We had to stay behind in case something went _wrong_ , so we still had the Power of Three at least.

Cole: And it's only a simple _reconnaissance_.

Piper: When is _anything_ ever simple with us?

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Neena: How _convenient_ to have a _Whitelighter_ come along just when I _need_ one.

Paige: What makes you think I have _any_ intention of helping _you_?

Neena: Because if you _don't_ , your brother-in-law _dies_.

(Rennek aims his crossbow at Leo.)

Rennek: Can we at least let him _go_ so I can have a bit of a _chase_? It would be tragic for _decades_ of conflict to end like _this_.

Neena: You can go after his _family_ next for _sport_.

Rennek: Not the _same_ , but I'll take what I can get.

Leo: Don't worry about _me_ , Paige. Just don't let her in the vault.

Paige: I'm only _part_ -Whitelighter. It might not even open for me.

Neena: You better hope it _does_. Remember, Leo isn't the _only_ helpless mortal in the family. Your _husband_ is equally _defenseless_ , and your babies are… well, _babies_.

Leo: It's an _empty_ threat, Paige. She'd _never_ hurt any of her _descendants_.

Neena: I've _already_ killed a _warlock_. Witches aren't all that _different_ to me.

Leo: That's not _true_.

Neena: Okay. You're right. But _that's_ why I have _Rennek_.

(Rennek puts his crossbow against Leo's chest, over his heart.)

Paige: I'll do it. I'll do what you want.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there.]

Prue: Maybe we should focus on the first witch.

Phoebe: That's _it_!

Coop: _What's_ it?

Phoebe: _Think_ about it. What would _you_ do if you lost _me_?

Coop: I'd rather _not_ think about that actually. But he's in the higher realm, closed off from her, from _everyone_.

Piper: _Maybe_ there's a way for him to make a quick _visit_.

Cole: Don't you think Neena would have _tried_ that by now?

Prue: Her magic _interferes_ with the All. They could cancel each other out.

Coop: But maybe it's something a _lesser_ witch can do.

Phoebe: Don't know about the 'lesser witch' part, but I might be able to piece together a way to _contact_ him. If _all_ magic descends from them both, then we could share a link with him.

Piper: We've got to try.

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Leo: Paige, _no_!

Paige: It's _okay_ , Leo. Whatever happens, we'll _fix_ it.

(Paige opens the vault door.)

Neena: At last. (Neena goes into the vault and over to two orbs, one blue and one red.) Hello, my sweetlings.

Paige: Leo, run!

Neena: Can't leave them on their own for one second.

(Neena goes back out of the vault to see Leo with Rennek's crossbow, killing all of the demons, and Rennek hiding behind a pillar.)

Leo: _Nice_ work, Rennek, letting a _powerless_ human get the drop on you.

(Two demons attack Paige, but she puts up her orb shield.)

Paige: Oh, no, you don't.

(The demons hit the shield and are blasted back.)

Neena: _Enough!_

(Neena blast the crossbow out of Leo's hands with an energy beam. Rennek comes out of hiding and grabs Leo.)

Leo: Paige, go! _Go_!

Paige: Leo, I _can't_ leave you!

Leo: Go now! Go!

Paige: I'll get my sisters. We'll come _back_ for you.

Neena: Maybe not. (Paige orbs but Neena still manages to hit her with an energy beam at the same time a demon does.) _No_ , you idiot! Don't _fire_!

Leo: _Paige!_

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit cross-legged around two burning candles and a bowl.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Blood to blood, I summon thee/Call my ancestor to me."

(A fierce wind starts to blow around them, destroying the attack.)

Coop: _Um_ , maybe this _isn't_ such a good idea.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Blood to blood, I summon thee/Call my ancestor to me."

Coop: _Stop_! You _have_ to _stop_!

(The wind stops and the candle flames go out as the sisters all sit back, weakened.)

Phoebe: Oh, well. It was a worth a try.

Cole: When Paige gets back, you can try it _again_ with the Power of _Four_.

Piper: I don't think the _manor_ would _survive_. No, we need a _new_ plan.

(They hear Paige orb in.)

Phoebe: Oh, good, you're back.

(They all turn to see Paige collapsed on the floor.)

Prue: Paige?

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: _Paige_!

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run over to Paige. Prue picks her up into her lap.)

Piper: Is she okay?

Prue: She's breathing. There's a heartbeat.

Phoebe: Paige?! _Wake up_! Can you _hear_ me?! I don't feel anything! No emotions! _Nothing_!

(Richard runs into the attic.)

Richard: Did I hear….? _Paige_!

(Prue lets Richard take Paige into his arms while she huddles up with the others.)

Piper: Where's _Leo_?

Phoebe: If _Paige_ came back like _this_ , I'm afraid to _know_.

Richard: Paige, who _did_ this to you?

(They all go back over to Richard and Paige.)

Phoebe: It's okay, Richard. It's going to be _okay_.

Richard: _How?_ Don't _bother_ trying to answer. I know you don't _have_ one.

Piper: Put her in my bedroom. We'll figure _something_ out.

(Richard picks up Paige bridal-style and carries her out of the attic.)

[Scene: The afterlife. Spirit!Paige appears.]

Paige: This can't be _good_. (Paige turns as a figure approaches her.) Who's there?! (It's revealed to be Grams.) _Grams_! Oh, _no_. Don't tell me. I'm not-

Grams: No. Not yet. We need to-

Paige: Not _yet_? I _can't_ die. I have _kids_ , _Richard_. I _can't_.

Grams: Paige, it's-

Paige: I just…. I need a _moment_. Please.

[Scene: The Heavens. Neena is back in the vault, standing over the orbs.]

Neena: All the _scheming_ , the _planning_ … has brought me to _this_ place, to possess the magic that I need to _reunite_ me with my _beloved_ , once I bring together the Heavens and the underworld.


	11. Last Witch Effort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Special Guest Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Tyler Layton as Melinda Warren

 **Last Witch Effort**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there. Piper and Coop are cleaning the attic.]

Piper: I thought Sam's healing power would bring Paige _out_ of this coma thing.

Prue: Bringing him here was a total _waste_.

Coop: Having Paige's _father_ around is _bound_ to help.

Cole: At least _now_ we have a way to contact the _other_ Whitelighters in hiding.

Piper: _Leo_ is still missing and we don't even know what's _going on_ with Paige.

[Cut to Piper's Room. Paige is lying on the bed, unconscious. Richard and Sam are with her, kneeling beside the bed, Richard holding Paige's hand.]

Sam: We'll figure something out, Richard. I _promise_.

Richard: Uh-huh. Sure.

[Scene: The afterlife. Paige and Grams are there.]

Paige: If I'm _not_ dead yet, how do I _keep_ it that way?

Grams: We need to get your _spirit_ back to your _body_. We're just not sure _how_.

Paige: We?

Grams: The Elders have moved on.

Paige: They're _gone_?

Grams: They're someplace _in between_ , like you. But they still have their _physical_ bodies. If you go into the light without your _corporeal form_ , I'm not sure if you'd be able to _return_ to it.

[Scene: The Heavens. Neena is holding the orbs.]

Neena: The _upper_ _regions_ and the _underworld_. Separate forces in _constant_ _battle_. _Today_ I will break down the barriers between the two, _uniting_ what was divided, making them _one_.

(She places the orbs on some contraption.)

Leo: Good and evil _can't_ come together like this. They'll _destroy_ each other. It will _devastate_ the Earth.

Neena: Not _my_ problem.

Leo: _You'll_ be destroyed along with _everyone else_.

Neena: No, actually, I _won't_. The unification should open a portal to the higher realm. I can _reclaim_ my place with the All, and be with my _love_.

Leo: Neena, I know this isn't _you_.

Neena: No, it _isn't_ me. It's what they _made_ me, what the Elders and the Angels of Destiny _created_ when they shaped the world around me. I'm tired of _fate_ dictating everything, _messing_ with our children, _my_ children.

Leo: _Dozens_ of innocents have _died_ , and _Whitelighters_ , most of them _your_ descendants, _your_ _children_.

Neena: _Ah_ , but I never killed anyone _good_. I only killed the _evil_ … and the _annoying_. The _rest_ I left to my _helpers_. (Neena goes back over to the orbs.) I played by the _rules_ , until _now_. "Lungo Iunxi Iunctum." (She fuses the orbs, merging the Heavens and the Underworld.) Welcome to my new world order.

[Scene: The afterlife. Paige and Grams feel the shift.]

Paige: This _can't_ be good.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there. There is a bad storm raging outside. Richard walks in.]

Richard: What's going on _now_? It's _crazy_ outside.

Piper: We don't _know_ , Richard! We don't _have_ all the answers! I'm sorry. It's just….

(The doorbell rings.)

Phoebe: That's Dad. We should get it before he wakes the kids.

Richard: Or comes face to face with the Whitelighter his wife _replaced_ him with.

(Richard leaves to get the door.)

Coop: Is he going to be okay?

Phoebe: I don't know if _any_ of us are.

[Cut to the parlor. Richard answers the door to let Victor in.]

Victor: It's not a fit night out for man _nor_ beast. Good thing I had an umbrella in the car.

(Victor closes the umbrella as he walks in.)

Richard: Hey, Victor. The kids are asleep in the living room.

(They check in the living room. Phoenix, Persephone, Wyatt, Pagan, and Chris are asleep in sleeping bags. Melinda, Tamora, and Kat are asleep in the playpen. P.J. and the other baby are asleep in separate bassinets.)

Victor: Slumber party?

Richard: We thought it was a good way to keep their minds off everything.

Victor: I take it there's no news about Paige?

Richard: Nothing.

Victor: It _will_ be okay. The girls have been through this before. They'll figure _something_ out.

Richard: People _keep_ telling me that, like those words magically make everything better.

Victor: I _know_ that look.

Richard: _What_ look?

Victor: Listen, I know how this begins. I've _been_ there. The challenges _my_ wife faced weren't _nearly_ as bad as what the Charmed Ones have to deal with. I turned my _back_ on my _family_. On my _children_. Patty gave up _Paige_ because of the _magic_. That was _also_ for the wrong reason. You may feel _useless_ without your magic, but you're _not_. _You_ give Paige _strength_. You allow her to _do_ the things she does.

Richard: I _know_ , but-

Victor: You may not have your _powers_ , you may not have your _magic_ , but you are _part_ of her strength. She needs _you_ more than _you_ need magic.

Richard: Thank you. I had to hear that.

Victor: Don't think I've solved _all_ your problems. There will be _dark_ times. I live in fear for my daughters _every_ day. _Paige_ as well. These girls make me so _proud_ with the things they do. And I know that _they_ need _me_ as much as the _world_ needs _them_. Now you go upstairs and _be_ there for _Paige_. I've got the kids.

Richard: Thank you, Victor.

Victor: Before you go…. By my count, we're one child _extra_. Who's the little guy?

Richard: Richard Jr.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Coop are there.]

Phoebe: It's getting _worse_ out there.

(Richard walks in.)

Richard: Sam's keeping an eye on Paige and Victor's got the kids, so we can get down to _business_.

Coop: Wow. _Your_ attitude has changed in the last two minutes. Were you _possessed_?

Richard: Just needed an _adjustment_. Any _ideas_ on contacting Paige?

Prue: Wherever Paige is, she can't _hear_ us.

Cole: You'd think with the bond from the Power of Four, you'd be able to call out to one another.

Piper: It doesn't _work_ that way.

Prue: Maybe it _can_. Give me your hands. (The sisters join hands.) Repeat after me. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour/We call upon the ancient power/Bring together we sisters four/Embrace the power/Unite the power."

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour/We call upon the ancient power/Bring together we sisters four/Embrace the power/Unite the power."

Prue: Paige? Can you _hear_ us? Please tell me you can hear us.

Paige: Prue!

Piper/Phoebe: _Paige?_

Paige: Piper. Phoebe.

Piper: Can you hear us?

Phoebe: Paige, is that really you?

Paige: Of course it's me. Who _else_ would it be? _You're_ the ones that set up this conference call. How are you _doing_ this?

Prue: I took a chance that our connection would bring us together. Where are you?

Paige: I'm with Grams. We're…. Well, it's kind of hard to explain.

Phoebe: Things are getting _bad_ here.

Paige: What's happening?

Phoebe: Far as I can tell, the world is coming to an _end_.

Piper: Where's Leo, Paige?

Paige: He's still with Neena and Rennek in the upper regions. _I hope_. Anything could have happened up there by now.

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Rennek: Remember back in the _eighties_ when I got those zombies to remake the _Thriller_ video? That kind of thing would go _viral_ today. The video _and_ the zombies.

Leo: I'm _not in the_ _mood_ to _reminisce_ , Rennek. The world is _coming apart_ at the _seams_.

Rennek: _Really_? Hadn't noticed.

Leo: What are _you_ getting out of this? _Everything_ is going to be _destroyed_.

Rennek: I get what's _left_.

Neena: I thought a former Whitelighter/Elder would _understand_. It's a chance to start again. _Free will_. No more Elders telling everyone what to do, no more _Grand Design_.

Leo: The Elders were _already_ changing things. There was a new _council_ , new _rules_.

Neena: How long before they fell back to the _old_ patterns? _This_ way my children have a chance to live _freely_. Well, the _survivors_ do. I return to where I belong, reunited with my love. _Win-win_.

Rennek: Really, Leo, it makes _perfect_ sense. _Why_ did we fight for so many decades?

Leo: Because you're a murderer.

Rennek: _Aside_ from that. _Why_ did I kill? Why were _you_ so focused on _stopping_ me? Because those were the _rules_. It was the _roles_ we played. The way we were _defined_.

Leo: We define _ourselves_. I was a good person _before_ I turned into a Whitelighter.

Neena: And look how you were _rewarded_. Kept from the woman you love. Put on ice. Your _children_ manipulated, nearly _killed_. They're _still_ lying to you, you know. (Leo looks at her in confusion but she just continues.) I can _change_ that once I'm back with the All. With my love, we can _take_ the power, take _control_.

Leo: What if we don't _want_ to start again? You're no _different_ from the Elders, _or_ the Angels of Destiny. You just want to be the one to _make_ the rules.

Neena: I'd say I _earned_ that right. But _don't_ _worry_. I'm just going to do this _one_ little thing and then leave the Earth back to whoever _wants_ it. It's time for the _inmates_ to run the _asylum_. It won't be long before the _real_ fun begins.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, and Richard are there. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are still talking to Paige telepathically.]

Piper: I don't like it. I don't like it _at all_.

Paige: I'm not crazy about it either, but we have to be _ready_ for whatever Neena is planning.

Prue: It's our _only_ shot.

Phoebe: Yeah. We can't keep this connection open any longer. It's taking too much effort.

Prue: Do what you have to do to get _back_ to us.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: We love you.

Paige: I love you too.

(They break the connection.)

Richard: So?

Phoebe: Richard, there's something we have to tell you.

[Scene: The afterlife.]

Grams: Are you _ready_ for this?

Paige: No. But it's the _only_ option. (Paige and Grams go into the light, coming out into what looks like the attic of the manor.) Did we do it _wrong_? Am I back _home_?

Grams: No. You've _moved on_.

Patty: _Don't worry_ , dear. It's not _permanent_. At least, I _hope_ it's not.

Paige: _Mom!_ (Paige and Patty hug.) So this place is….?

Patty: Whatever you _want_ to call it.

Paige: Are my _parents_ here? The ones that _raised_ me?

Patty: _Oh_ , Paige. I wish there was _time_. But the _longer_ you're here, the more _difficult_ it will be to _return_ you to your body.

Grams: Now I think you'll be _impressed_ with what we have managed to pull together.

(They walk into a room that is _full_ of Warren witches.)

Melinda Warren: Blessed be, Paige. Blessed be.


	12. The Charmed Offensive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Special Guest Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Tyler Layton as Melinda Warren

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Denise Dowse as Angel of Destiny #1

Dakin Matthews as Angel of Destiny #2

Tom Hiddleston as Neena's Mate

 **The Charmed Offensive**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Coop, Richard, and Sam are there.]

Sam: Your Whitelighter delivery service is prepped and ready.

Prue: All we need is for you and your friends to get us _up_ there.

Piper: No sticking around to be a _hero_. You've died _enough_ times already.

Sam: You don't _really_ think I'm just going to _leave_ , do you?

(Coop shows everyone his bow.)

Phoebe: That thing is _ridiculous_.

Coop: Had to pull it out of _storage_ , but I remember how to _use_ it. Love should weaken the demons enough for _you_ to finish them off.

[Cut to Piper's Room. Richard is there with Paige.]

Richard: Everything will be _okay_ , Paige. I _know_ that now.

[Scene: The afterlife. Paige is there with the deceased Warren witches, including Grams and Patty.]

Paige: Are you sure there's _enough_ power?

Grams: It will _have_ to be.

Patty: Combined with the Elders, it should be _more_ than enough. All we need now is the signal.

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Leo: Rennek, you really should have _stayed_ retired.

Rennek: And _miss_ all this fun?

Leo: Your mistake.

(Sam orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Paige wasn't _kidding_ when she said things have _changed_ up here.

Piper: I don't think _this_ is what she was talking about.

Phoebe: Okay, well, this is obviously _worse_ than we were expecting. Should we _regroup_?

Prue: I don't think there's _time_. Whenever that purple orb does whatever it's going to do, I suspect we'll all be in a _lot_ of trouble. We proceed as _scheduled_. Nobody goes until I give the signal.

Phoebe: _Um_ …. Maybe someone should have told that to _Leo_.

(Leo jumps up and kicks Rennek down and Rennek drops his crossbow before going unconscious.)

Leo: Chalk one up for the powerless mortal. (Leo manages to get one of the darklighter arrows.) _Got it_! (He uses the arrow to unlock the chains binding him.) _Next_ time, don't use restraints you found _up here_. You know better than _anyone_ how _useful_ darklighter poisoned arrows can be against _our_ magic. (He puts the chains on Rennek instead before picking up the crossbow.) And yet the arrows _still_ work against _evil_. (The demons go for Leo and he starts to kill them with the crossbow, but eventually runs out of arrows.) _This_ isn't good. (He drops the crossbow and tries to push open the now-closed vault doors.) Come _on_! _Open_ for me! _Open_!

Piper: Looks like that's our _cue_.

(Piper runs for Leo. Prue and Phoebe follow her.)

Phoebe: But we don't know if everyone's in _place_.

Piper: No time to wait.

(Piper blows up one of the demons, alerting Neena.)

Neena: _No_! It's too _soon_! _Stop them_! Stop them before they get too far!

(Leo manages to get the vault doors open.)

Leo: Guess there _is_ some _Whitelighter_ left in me.

(Leo goes inside of the vault and slams the doors shut on the demons.)

[Scene: The afterlife. Paige, the Warren witches, and the Elders are awaiting the signal.]

Grams: Now _remember_ , we _won't_ have much _time_. The gates can only stay open for _brief_ stretches.

Patty: If the spirits are _outside_ for too long, we may not be able to _return_.

Paige: I just need long enough to get home to my body. Then the Charmed Ones can stop _whatever_ Neena is up to.

Grams: Once you're _back_ in your body, you and your sisters _can't_ come through these gates. If things get _bad_ , you _have_ to orb _away_.

Paige: Got it. (They hear a large explosion.) Was that an _explosion_? I think I heard an explosion.

Grams: That _wasn't_ the signal. We don't know if everyone is in _place_ yet.

Paige: Don't think we can _wait_ , Grams. Open the gates for Melinda, please.

Grams: As you say, dear.

(Grams opens the gates telekinetically and Melinda uses telekinesis to throw Impedimentia aside. They all run out of the gates.)

Paige: Onward, Warren witches! And _other_ inspirational charge-type things!

Grams: _Really_ , Paige?

Paige: _What_? Like _you_ always know the _perfect_ thing to say?

Witch: Let's _get 'em_ , girls!

(Demons attack them.)

Paige: Clear a path!

(Paige orbs past some demons.)

Grams: Paige, don't worry about the fight! Get to your _sisters_! _We've_ got _this_!

(Grams telekinetically throws some demons back and another witch vanquishes one with fire.)

Paige: On my way!

[Scene: The Heavens.]

(Phoebe levitates and kicks a demon back.)

Phoebe: I hope _Paige_ isn't _still_ waiting on the signal.

Piper: Think we've already given her _enough_ signals.

(Prue and Piper blow up some demons. Neena blasts the three of them back with energy beams.)

Neena: You have to _understand_. I don't want to _do_ this. I don't want to _hurt_ you.

Piper: Well, who's _forcing_ you?

Phoebe: Neena, we can _work_ this out.

Piper: We _know_ your love was _taken_ from you. I've _been_ there.

Phoebe: _True_ , none of us had a love that spanned _millenia_ , but _this_ is _not_ the answer.

Neena: This is about _so_ much _more_ than my beloved. This is about setting things _right_. If I _have_ to take _you_ out to do it, then I can _deal_ with that.

Piper: _Paige_ , we could really use your _help_ right now!

(Leo suddenly comes out of the vault with two white wings and a glowing sword.)

Leo: Will _I_ do?

(Leo flies up and heads straight towards some flying demons.)

Piper: Is that my _husband_? Tell me that's _not_ my husband.

Phoebe: Kinda _looks_ like him. Except the _wings_. Those are _new_. (Leo destroys the flying demons.) _That's_ new too.

Neena: After all they've _put_ you through, the ways your family _suffered_ , this is a chance to set things _right_ , to let you _choose_ your _own_ destinies.

(Paige suddenly shows up.)

Paige: _Thanks_ , but we were doing pretty well _before_ you got here.

(Paige orbs Neena away.)

Prue: Where did you send her?

Paige: Not _far_. We need to get me into my body _before_ she comes back.

Phoebe: On its way. Coop!

(Coop beams in with Richard, who is carrying Paige's body, and Cole smoke-fades in. Sam runs to join them, actually punching out a demon on the way over.)

Coop: Coming, dear!

(Richard runs over to Spirit!Paige.)

Richard: Paige, I'm so glad you're safe!

Paige: _Safe_ is a _relative_ term. _Wow_. That outfit does _nothing_ for me at all. Put me down so I can get back inside.

(Richard lays her body down. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and Spirit!Paige join hands over Paige's body.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "A sister split into body and soul/What was asunder must be made whole/Let her body and spirit unite/So the Power of Four can join the fight."

(Paige's spirit re-enters her body. Richard takes Paige's hands as she stands up.)

Paige: Nice to feel your hands in mine again.

Richard: It's nice to have you _back_ , body _and_ soul. I _love_ you, Paige.

Paige: I love _you_ , too, but let's save the _rest_ of the reunion for _later_. It's _time_ to take this woman _down_.

(Neena reappears suddenly with more demons.)

Neena: Easier _said_ than _done_.

Prue: _Move!_ (Prue and Piper blow up more demons, while Leo takes out some more. The other demons all teleport away. The Warren witches and the Elders show up. Rennek regains consciousness and sits up.) Give it _up_ , Neena. You're _surrounded_. Half your demons are _vanquished_ , and the others are on the _run_.

Neena: That's _gratitude_ for you. If it weren't for _me_ , you wouldn't even _exist_. _None_ of you would.

Piper: Are we supposed to have a _clue_ what you _mean_ by that?

(Neena points over at Melinda.)

Neena: Melinda Warren, you were an _aberration_. A powerful witch born to two _humans_ with _no_ innate magic, who would give birth to a _line_ culminating in the most _powerful_ witches the world would _ever_ know. But _none_ of you ever lived your _own_ lives. You were all _slaves_ to the _Elders_ and the _prophecy_ that was writ the moment Melinda was _conceived_. The _Angels_ tried to _intervene_ in Melinda's life. The Elders are _now_ messing with your _children's_ lives. I know what they did. But it _ends_ here. No more _prophecies_ , no more _destiny_

Prue: Do you think _any_ of that _justifies_ your actions? _You_ brought back the _Source_ , didn't you?

Paige: Dozens of innocents _died_ for your plan, and you nearly _killed_ _me_.

Rennek: Don't forget the Whitelighters _I_ murdered. That was _her_ idea too.

Piper: Don't need any _help_ here, thanks.

Neena: But you _have_ to see wha-

(Phoebe sneaks up behind Neena and used her Psychic Reflection power on her.)

Phoebe: I feel it _all_. Her emotions, her _pain_.

Prue: Hold _on_ , Phoebe. Use them _against_ her. It's the _only_ way.

(Phoebe and Neena both collapse, Neena unconscious.)

Phoebe: I _can't_. It's _too much_. (Piper and Paige help Phoebe up.) I felt it _all_. The anger. _Rage_. But _compassion_ , too. She really believes she's doing what's _best_.

Paige: Well, she's _wrong_.

Phoebe: I don't _know_ if we can use those emotions _against_ her.

Prue: Then we go with _Plan B_.

(Prue pours a potion into Neena's throat before Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige join hands over Neena.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Earthly goddess twisted by loss, we bind your magic, we bind your strength, we bind your power. Now and forever."

(Nothing happens.)

Phoebe: It's not _working_!

(Neena regains consciousness and sits up.)

Neena: You think you're _strong_ enough to bind _my_ powers? _Me_? The very _source_ of human magic?

Grams: How about a little _help_ , dears?

Warren Witches: "Earthly goddess twisted by loss, we bind your magic, we bind your strength, we bind your power."

Neena: _No!_

Warren Witches: "Now and forever."

(Neena's powers are bound.)

Neena: You've _bound_ my _powers_ , _contained_ my _magic_!

Prue: Now let's take care of _that_ thing.

Phoebe: What _is_ that thing, anyway?

Leo: The Sphaera of Light and Dark. The spell she used to _unite_ them was in _Latin_. We need a counter spell to break them _apart_.

Piper: We've got enough _Elders_ here. One of them _has_ to know Latin. Come on, girls. We're not _done_ yet.

Warren Witches: "Scindo Singulus Seco. Scindo Singulus Seco. Scindo Singulus Seco."

Paige: It's starting to _work_.

Piper: But not _enough_.

Iota: Let's see if _we_ can help.

Warren Witches/Elders: "Scindo Singulus Seco." (The Elders all fire lightning at the Sphaera as they chant.) "Scindo Singulus Seco. Scindo Singulus Seco."

(Leo uses the sword to slice the Sphaera apart and everything returns to normal. The Warren witches, Elders, and Leo all collapse, weakened but conscious. Only the Charmed Ones, Grams, Cole, Coop, and Richard are still standing, though the Charmed Ones and Grams are weakened as well. Rennek has disappeared.)

Phoebe: Everybody okay?

Paige: I've been better. Also been _worse_.

Leo: _Rennek_ is _gone_.

Prue: Probably back to the _underworld_ with all the _others_.

Phoebe: You okay there, Grams?

Grams: I'm _already_ _dead_ , Phoebe. Not much _more_ than they can do to me.

(Two Angels of Destiny sparkle in.)

Angel of Destiny #1: Neena. You will need to be _punished_ for your _crimes_.

(Angel of Destiny #1 touches Neena's forehead and she disappears.)

Piper: You _destroyed_ her?

Angel of Destiny #1: _Banished_ her to a world of her _own_ creation where she will _never_ escape.

Angel of Destiny #2: We do understand what _drove_ her to her unthinkable actions, and for that we will make amends. For _six months_ out of the year her beloved will _join_ her. But for the rest of the time, he will remain with the All. It is the only compromise we can offer.

[Scene: Other world. Neena is there. She spins around when she senses someone appear behind her to see her mate, instantly embracing him.]

[Scene: The Heavens.]

Piper: Okay, time to put your new _toy_ back in the _vault_ and _lose_ the _wings_ so we can go home to the _kids_.

Leo: _Um_ …. _About_ that. The Elders aren't _entirely_ sure what the artifact _was_ that I took, but it may be a _part_ of me now.

Piper: _What?_

Leo: Hold on. I think I can make them _disappear_. (The wings and sword disappear.) That worked, but I can still feel the _power_ inside me.

Piper: Isn't _this_ a fun development?

Leo: It's not _that_ bad. Might even be _useful_ if Rennek comes back.

Grams: We should get _back_ to the _beyond_. We've been gone _too_ long.

Patty: It was so _wonderful_ fighting beside all of you.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, Coop, Richard, and Sam all wave to the Warren witches.)

Phoebe: _Thanks_ for everything. Don't be _strangers_.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: You _know_ what I _mean_.

Grams: That was a nice little _break_ from the _norm_. Glad to see I still have some _fight_ in me.

(The Warren witches all leave.)


	13. Cupid's Harrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Due to complications, I have decided to skip 9x13, "Piper's Place." It just got _way_ too confusing to write. Piper has opened her restaurant by now, Halliwell's.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

Renee O'Connor as Iota

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Persia White as Kama

Brendan Fraser as Mitchell Coopersmith

Amber Valletta as Bree Holcombe

Natasha Henstridge as Coopersmith Mother

John Rubinstein as Coopersmith Father

 **Cupid's Harrow**

[Scene: Cemetery. An infant's funeral. Coop is there. He touches the coffin's lid and his Cupid ring glows, though the mourners don't seem to notice.]

Coop: "May you be lifted up on cherub wings." (He walks over to the infant's parents, placing a hand on the mother's shoulder. His Cupid ring glows, though the mourners still don't seem to notice.) "Have faith that your daughter lives on in your love." (He walks away from the mourners and leans against a tree, looking at his Cupid ring.) I don't think I can _do_ this anymore.

[Scene: Cupid Temple. A female Cupid is there. Coop beams in.]

Cupid: I was beginning to _worry_ you wouldn't _make_ it.

Coop: Kama, have you _ever_ known me _not_ to complete an assignment?

(They join hands and their rings glow.)

Kama: _No_ , but you're the only _working dad_ on the payroll. I'm not sure _what_ to expect from you these days. Your _focus_ has been _split_ lately, Coop. I _get_ that being married to a _Charmed One_ takes a _toll_ , but your duties as a Cupid agent are still important.

Coop: I understand. But you can probably _guess_ why my _heart_ might not be into the task of collecting new _recruits_ these days. (They both roll up their sleeves.) We should do this.

(They each place the hand with their Cupid rings into a pool of water in the center of the temple. Their Cupid rings and the water glows.)

Coop/Kama: "Child taken from your family too soon, rise up to spread the love passed onto you through sadness and share it in joy."

(A new cherub suddenly flies out of the pool.)

Kama: Maybe we should just put you in charge of the _nursery_.

Coop: That's a job I would _gladly_ perform.

[Scene: Phoebe and Coop's apartment. Phoebe, sitting on the sofa working on a laptop, and Coop, holding P.J., are there.]

Coop: I hate that P.J. will grow up never knowing my _family_.

Phoebe: Yeah, but _that_ ship sailed a couple hundred years ago, didn't it?

Coop: I hate that _I_ never knew my family.

(Phoebe closes the laptop.)

Phoebe: I'm _sorry_ , hon. I shouldn't assume these issues don't come up anymore just because you've been around so long. (She gets up and goes over to Coop and P.J.) Don't you have _any_ memories of your parents?

Coop: I doubt I was alive _long_ enough to open my _eyes_. My mother might not have even _held_ me.

Phoebe: I don't even want to _imagine_ what that would be like. (Phoebe takes P.J. from Coop.) It's _awful_ that you weren't allowed to go back and _visit_ your family when you were _older_.

Coop: It was supposed to be for my _protection_ , whatever _that_ means. I don't even know my _real_ name.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is in Prue's office on the desk computer. Elise comes in.]

Phoebe: How do I look up information on someone who was never _officially_ born someplace in the world a couple hundred years ago?

Elise: I'd say you _don't_.

Phoebe: This is personal, Elise.

Elise: _Who_ do you want to find out about hundreds of years ago?

Phoebe: My husband.

Elise: This magic stuff is still _weird_ to me.

Phoebe: _Tell_ me about it. I want to help him find out about his _past_ , but this _stupid_ computer keeps _freezing_ on me.

(A newspaper suddenly flies off of Prue's desk.)

Elise: What the….?

Phoebe: Welcome to _my_ world. Where strange, jumpy newspapers are the _norm_.

Elise: Is it _haunted_?

Phoebe: Either that or- (She bends down to pick up the newspaper and has a premonition when she touches it.) _Whoa_! (In the premonition, a woman is hugging a swaddled baby and sobbing. The premonition ends and Phoebe looks at the newspaper.) What's _this_? Senator Holcombes daughter is getting married tomorrow. _Coopersmith_? You don't think….?

Elise: It's worth a _look_.

Phoebe: Yeah, but what are the _odds_ the Coopersmith family history-? (The computer freezes again.) Stupid computer _froze up_ again. (The computer completely shuts off.) _Hey_! I think I _killed_ it.

Elise: _Um_ …. Not exactly.

(Elise points to show the computer has been unplugged.)

Phoebe: How did _that_ come out? (Kama is revealed to be in the room, invisible to Phoebe and Elise.) Maybe I _am_ haunted.

[Scene: Halliwell's. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there, working behind the counter.]

Piper: We've only been open a few _months_ and I'm hosting the rehearsal dinner for a Senator's daughter. And on such _short_ notice. They just called _today_.

Paige: Must have heard about the bread pudding. So _tasty_.

Phoebe: Yeah, that's _got_ to be it. Bread pudding.

Prue: _Phoebe_ , what did you _do_?

Phoebe: Nothing. (Prue and Piper give her a look.) Okay, I _might_ have called their wedding planner and told her a pipe _burst_ at the restaurant they'd booked at and suggested they come to Halliwell's _instead_.

Piper: And _why_ would you do that?

Phoebe: The Coopersmiths might be _related_ to Coop. Like really, really distant relatives. I figured if I get them all _here_ -

Paige: They'd _what_? Notice the family _resemblance_? Coop's parents lived over two hundred years ago.

Phoebe: You should _see_ Coop's _face_ when he talks about the family he never _knew_. I had to try something.

[Time lapse. Outside Halliwell's. Coop arrives and tries to get in, but the doors won't budge.]

Coop: What the….? (He looks in one of the doors' windows to see a bunch of people.) What _is_ that? A private party? Well, I can either _bang_ on the door or….

(Kama is inside Halliwell's, holding the doors closed, invisible to Coop as well.)

Kama: Go home.

(Coop beams away.)

{Cut to inside Halliwell's. Coop beams inside Halliwell's to where Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are.]

Coop: Piper, you might want to have Leo take a look at the front door. It's _stuck_. (to Phoebe) Hey, honey. What was the emergency?

Phoebe: No emergency. (She motions to all of the customers having dinner.) I thought you'd like to meet your _family_.

Coop: My _family_? What did you _do_ , Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had a _premonition_. Put two and two together. Work _fast_ , don't I?

Coop: I shouldn't be here.

(Coop tries to run off, but Phoebe grabs his arm to stop him.)

Phoebe: It's not like they're going to _recognize_ you. They don't even know you _exist_. Just stick around. See what they're _like_.

(A man walks over to the counter.)

Man: Excuse me. Can I get someone to help bring the _cake_ in from the car? My fiance will be _suspicious_ if the best man and I _disappear_ at the same time.

Phoebe: My husband can help.

[Cut to outside Halliwell's. Coop and the man are at a car.]

Man: I should _warn_ you. This isn't going to be _pretty_.

(Coop looks in the car.)

Coop: What _is_ that?

Man: A family tradition. (The cake looks like a miniature mine.) We have a _cake_ designed like the old _Coopersmith Mine_ at all major family events. Bree axed the idea of having it at the wedding, so I had it made for tonight as a _surprise_.

Coop: It's certainly surprising.

Man: How can I _marry_ someone who doesn't appreciate my family _traditions_? I get that it's an _ugly_ cake.

Coop: That it is.

Man: But if she can't respect my traditions, how will we survive the marriage?

Coop: A cake is _not_ a marriage. _Neither_ is a _wedding_. At the end of the day, _all_ that matters is how _you_ and _Bree_ feel about _each other_. (He places a hand on the man's shoulder and his Cupid ring glows, though the man doesn't notice.) "This is just a normal attack of _cold feet_. Just remember all the things you've experienced _together_ and let those feelings _guide_ you."

(Coop and the man bring in the cake.)

Man: (to Bree) When you didn't want this at the _wedding_ , I figured it could make an appearance at the _rehearsal dinner_. That's _okay_ , right?

Bree: Well, you were _right_. It _is_ horrible. It is the _ugliest_ thing I've ever seen. I _love_ it!

Man: Really?

Bree: I would never want that monstrosity at the reception, but I'm okay with it _here_. As long as it makes you _happy_.

(The man and Bree hug and Coop smiles.)

Woman: (to her husband) How could you let him bring that _disgusting_ cake? Bad enough I had to have it at _my_ wedding. Are you trying to ruin _everything_?

[Scene: Phoebe and Coop's apartment. Phoebe and Coop are sitting on a couch together.]

Phoebe: You have to admit, it was a pretty _good_ party last night. And that cake _tasted_ much better than it _looked_.

Coop: Getting to meet those people who could be related to me _was_ special. But it wasn't worth breaking the _rules_ over.

(Kama appears in the room, watching Phoebe and Coop, but they can't see her.)

Phoebe: What's the big _deal_? You met some of your family and the _world_ didn't _end_. (Phoebe puts her arms around Coop and has a premonition of everyone fighting at the Coopersmith wedding.) Feel like going to a wedding?

[Scene: Outside a church. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Coop are there.]

Prue: So what's the _plan_?

Piper: Yeah, we can't just show up like _stalkers_.

Paige: Should we try a glamour?

Phoebe: If it's like my _premonition_ in there, I doubt they'll even _notice_ us.

Coop: Phoebe, this is a _serious problem_! (They all look at him in shock at his outburst. He places a hand to his head.) I'm so _sorry_. I think whatever's affecting _them_ is getting to _me_ , too. We better hurry.

(Coop runs towards the church, but Kama, who no one can see, pushes Coop to the ground.)

Phoebe: Coop! (She runs to him and kneels beside him.) What happened? Can't Cupids enter a _church_?

Coop: Of _course_ we can enter a church!

(Coop gets back up and tries to run into the church again, but Kama holds him off.)

Phoebe: Well, you're doing a _lousy_ job of trying to get into _this_ one! (Phoebe is surprised at herself.) _That's_ not good. It seems to be spreading to _me_ , too. Let's see if _we_ can get inside. Maybe _this_ is a job for the _Charmed Ones_.

(Kama allows Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige into the church, but then slams the door in Coop's face.)

Coop: I guess it is.

[Cut to inside the church.]

Paige: This is making less and _less_ sense.

Piper: Par for the course with _us_.

Prue: We need to split up and take on the family one by one.

Phoebe: I've got the groom.

(A man and a woman come in arguing.)

Man: I can't believe you're _still_ whining about that stupid _cake_.

Woman: And _I_ can't believe you're doing everything you _can_ to make your son's wedding a _ridiculous_ spectacle like _ours_.

Paige: We'll start with _them_.

(Phoebe splits up from Prue, Piper, and Paige.)

[Cut to outside of the church.]

Coop: I can't just stand here doing _nothing_. (He runs around the church.) There _has_ to be another way _in_.

(He finds an open gate inside. Kama beams in beside it.)

Kama: I wouldn't _do_ that if _I_ were _you_.

Coop: Kama? Why won't you let me go into the church to _fix_ this?

Kama: You mean the problem _you_ created? I was wondering what would _happen_ if I assigned you to collect a new recruit now that you have a child of your _own_. Family love is _important_ , Coop, but you _do_ have responsibilities to _others_.

Coop: You couldn't have just pulled me aside to _talk_? Written me up? You had to drag my _family_ into this?

Kama: Cupid powers can be _dangerous_ if you lose _focus_. Love can easily twist into _hate_. You'd better hope the Charmed Ones can _undo_ what was done since _your_ powers shouldn't be used on _anyone_ in your family line.

(Bree runs out of the church crying.)

Coop: What about someone _not_ in my family yet? (Bree sits down on a bench and Coop goes over to her.) _No_ bride should cry on her _wedding day_.

Bree: At this rate, I don't think there's going to _be_ a wedding. You were at the rehearsal dinner last night. Are you related to Mitchell?

Coop: Distantly. Look, Bree, I don't _know_ what your problems are. I don't really know _anything_ about you. But I _do_ know a thing or two about _love_. Mitchell and his family are going _through_ something right now. You can either run _away_ from it or _confront_ it. I understand that it doesn't make _sense_ , that it came out of the blue, but problems _do_ that sometimes. Part of marriage is dealing with that _together_. If you _really_ love him, you can get _through_ it.

Bree: But _how_?

(Coop takes her hands and his Cupid ring glows, though Bree doesn't notice.)

Coop: "Just focus on the _good_ times."

[Cut to inside the church. Phoebe is talking to the groom in one of the rooms. Bree arrives and eavesdrops.]

Mitchell: It's our _wedding day_. Why is my family trying to _ruin_ everything? Why doesn't Bree _understand_?

Phoebe: I can _feel_ your love for her, Mitchell. You just have to push _past_ this weird little _blip_.

(Bree comes in.)

Bree: I know it's _bad luck_ to see the bride-

(Phoebe pulls her further into the room.)

Phoebe: Luck, schmuck. Things can't get any _worse_. If you two _love_ each other, don't worry about _everyone else_. Just _focus_ on that love.

(Phoebe pushes Bree towards Mitchell.)

Bree: I _do_ love you, Mitchell. More than any stupid _cake_ , or your parents _fighting_ all night, or your _brother_ hitting on my _mom_.

Mitchell: Yeah, _that_ was weird.

Bree: I _do_ want to marry you.

Mitchell: And I want to marry _you_ , too.

(Mitchell and Bree kiss.)

[Scene: Park. Phoebe and Coop, pushing a stroller with P.J. in it, are there.]

Phoebe: Sorry the whole reuniting with your family thing nearly blew up in our _faces_.

Coop: Nothing to be sorry _about_. It was actually a good _reminder_ about the _power_ of love.

(P.J. accidentally drops her ladybug stuffie and Phoebe kneels on the ground to pick it up for her and hands it to her.)

Phoebe: Think you might want to try it _again_ when they get back from their honeymoon, but not using your _powers_ on them this time?

Coop: Those people are _strangers_. Even if I _did_ get to know them, I can't really tell them _who_ I am or what I _do_. (Coop kneels down beside Phoebe and she takes P.J. out of the stroller.) You and P.J. are _all_ the family I _need_.

Phoebe: And Prue, Piper, and Paige, Leo, Cole, Richard, the kids, various relations both living and dead….

(Phoebe puts P.J. down.)

Coop: Yeah, that's _more_ than enough people in my life.


	14. Where Theres Smoke Theres a Firestarter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They were much appreciated. :)

 **Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter**

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there talking and having glasses of red wine on the couch.]

Phoebe: …. then all that weird stuff that was happening just _stopped_.

Prue: Why didn't you say something _sooner_?

(Phoebe picks up her drink.)

Phoebe: I didn't realize until the _wedding_ fiasco, but then I started piecing it all together. Things have been kind of _odd_ lately.

(Paige suddenly orbs in, panicked.)

Paige: We have to get to my house. _Now_.

(Paige orbs them all out.)

[Scene: Outside the Montana Estate. The estate is on fire. There are two fire trucks parked out front and firefighters attempting to put out the fire. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Paige: _Richard_?! Richard, where _are_ you?!

Richard: Over _here_ , Paige! (They all turn around to see Richard. He is carrying Richard Jr and pushing a double stroller with Tamora and Kat in it. The kids are all crying.) It's _okay_. We're _all_ okay.

(Prue picks up Tamora and Paige picks up Kat.)

Paige: I know you said that on the _phone_ , but I still had to see for _myself_. What _happened_?

Richard: I'd just put the girls down and I was giving Junior a bath when I smelled the smoke. It was in the _girls'_ room. I think the firefly nightlight Tam likes so much had a _short_.

Paige: A nightlight did _that_?

Richard: I just got the kids _out_. I don't know for _sure_.

Prue: We'll check it out in the _morning_ once the firemen are gone. In the meantime, we can take the kids back to the _manor_.

Phoebe: Maybe I was wrong about the weird stuff being over.

[Scene: Outside the Montana Estate. The next morning. The fire is out, but part of the estate is destroyed. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Richard, and a man are there. Richard is talking to the man.]

Phoebe: Doesn't look _too_ bad out here. How are things _inside_?

Paige: Not horrible. Mostly water damage. The nursery is a _wreck_. When I think….

Piper: It's okay. Everyone's _fine_. The kids are _safe_ at Magic School.

Phoebe: You don't think it was one of the _girls_?

Paige: I'm trying _not_ to. Fires happen all the time in _normal_ families.

Piper: You _are_ a normal family.

Paige: I _know_. I just don't _feel_ that way right now.

(Richard walks over to them as the man leaves.)

Richard: So far investigators can't come up with a _cause_. It wasn't _electrical_ like I thought. The fire just seems to have _started_ in the pile of _stuffed animals_. Also, the neighbors saw someone _lurking_ outside the _estate_.

Paige: _Who_? Who was lurking?

Richard: They don't know. But something was _stuck_ to our _front door_. (He holds up a piece of paper to Phoebe.) I took it before the investigator saw. Think you can get a vibe off this?

Phoebe: I'll _try_. (Phoebe takes it and sees an old man handing a note to Tyler Michaels.) We need to talk to _Tyler_.

[Scene: Magic School. Tyler's Dorm Room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there with Tyler, who is sitting down.]

Paige: Tyler, you're _not_ in any trouble. We just need to know if any _other_ firestarters have contacted you recently.

Tyler: What do you mean?

Paige: What do you mean, what do we _mean_? It's a pretty _straightforward_ question.

Piper: Paige.

Paige: I'm _sorry_ , Tyler, but someone might have attacked my _home_ , my _family_. We think it was a _firestarter_.

Tyler: Paige, I didn't _know_. I thought they wanted _me_.

Paige: _Who_ wanted you?

(Tyler takes out his wallet.)

Tyler: A _recruiter_. He said he was with some _college_ , but it sounded _sketchy_. He kept talking about a place suited to my _talents_ , but he never said what the talents _were_.

(Tyler takes a card out of his wallet and hands it to Paige. It has "Knox Academy: Montgomery Knox - Headmaster" written on it.)

[Scene: Knox Academy. Headmaster's Office. The old man from Phoebe's premonition is sitting behind the desk, revealing himself as Montgomery Knox. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in.]

Prue: You do realize this is a _trap_ , right?

Paige: I don't _care_. I want _answers_.

Knox: The Charmed Ones. What a _pleasant_ surprise. Traditionally, visitors use the _front_ _door_ , but drop-ins are _always_ welcome.

Prue: We don't usually _announce_ ourselves before crashing _demon lairs_.

Know: Oh, no, no, _no_. Knox Academy isn't _demonic_. True, we're not under the Elders' control _either_. We like to think of ourselves as a _neutral alternative_ to Magic School.

Paige: Magic School _is_ neutral.

Knox: It was taken over by _demons_.

Piper: That wasn't exactly our _fault_.

Knox: Not saying it _was_. But that shouldn't happen at a _school_. The truth is _many_ of your students are born with gifts they don't _want_. (He spawns fire in his hand.) _We_ teach them to _embrace_ their gifts, but not let them _run_ their lives. You can't tell me the four of _you_ have _never_ wished to have a _normal_ life, for your _children_ to have normal lives.

(Knox extinguishes the fire in his hand just as Paige's phone rings. Paige checks her Caller ID before standing up.)

Paige: Excuse me. I should get this. (Paige leaves the room and answers the phone.) Hey, Leo.

Leo: Paige, I need you to come to Magic School.

[Cut to Magic School. Leo is there with Tamora, who has a black ring around her.]

Leo: And bring Richard.

[Cut to Knox Academy. Headmaster's Office. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are still there speaking to Knox.]

Knox: We're open to _all_ ages. It's a place where people can come to learn to live _with_ powers or _without_ them.

Piper: _Without_ them? What do you-?

(Paige runs into the room.)

Paige: (to Knox) Sorry we bothered you. We want to hear _more_ about your school, but we'll have to come back _another_ time.

Knox: Our doors are _always_ open. Come again soon.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb away.)

[Scene: Magic School. Paige and Richard are there talking.]

Paige: The ability to magically create fire is a _trait_ in the Warren family line.

Richard: Great. _Wonderful_. But we need to _stop_ her from doing it.

Paige: By _binding_ her power?

Richard: Yes.

Paige: Richard, we _can't_ just bind her magic.

Richard: We bound _mine_.

Paige: That's not _fair_. Your magic was dangerous to you.

Richard: _Burning down_ the house with your _mind_ isn't dangerous to Tamora? Tam doesn't _need_ magic to still be who she _is_ , same as I didn't need magic to still be who I am. I'm only talking about until she's _old_ enough to _control_ it.

Paige: I'll _think_ about it.

Richard: And _Kat_?

Paige: _No_. Until we _know_ what she can _do_.

(Leo comes in.)

Leo: I think we just got our _answer_.

(Paige, Leo, and Richard walk into a library. Prue, holding Kat, Piper, and Phoebe are there. A book is in the air, seemingly without any support.)

Paige: Levitation? Telekinesis?

Prue: The book _isn't_ floating. It's _falling_. Very, very _slowly_.

Piper: Kat probably isn't _strong_ enough to _freeze_ it entirely. _Tam_ probably _speeds_ molecules up fast enough to make them catch _fire_ , maybe eventually _explode_. We think they _split_ my power.

Paige: So _Kat's_ abilities will be _annoying_ , but not necessarily _dangerous_.

Richard: Aren't _all_ powers _dangerous_ in the hands of children too _young_ to _control_ them?

Paige: Not dangerous _enough_ to warrant us _binding_ her powers. (Paige takes Kat from Prue.) We _can't_ keep our daughters from their _gifts_. That's part of _who_ they are. Obviously it's _easier_ to raise _non_ -magical kids, but that wouldn't be fair to _them_.

Richard: Listen, Paige. _Now_ is _not_ the time for our family to _cope_ with this issue. It's just until they're _old_ enough to _control_ the magic.

Paige: _Fine._


	15. The Heavens Can Wait

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Due to complications, I was forced to fuse 9x16 "The Heavens Can Wait", 9x17 "Family Shatters", and 9x18 "Four's Company", as due to Prue and Cole being alive, those three chapters would have come out too short otherwise.

 **The Heavens Can Wait**

[Scene: Magic School. Leo is there looking at a statue of an armored man with wings.]

Female Voice: Leo, I found it! I found it! All these _months_ searching the library and I finally _found_ it! (Leo turns around to see a woman running towards him carrying a book.) I was going through a stack of books I got from an ogre's estate sale and it was right there in _front_ of me!

Leo: Calm down, Bailey. If we tell the _students_ not to run in the halls, _we_ shouldn't either. _What_ did you find?

(Bailey stops and opens the book, leafing through it.)

Bailey: A _clue_ to what you _are_ now. (She stops at a page that has a drawing of the sword.) I _know_ who forged the sword.

(Leo takes the book from her to read it himself and they walk down a hall.)

Leo: That person _has_ to be dead by now. The Elders didn't even know how _long_ the sword was in the vault.

Bailey: Or _where_ it came from, I know. The book says the bladesmith's magical weapons trade _passed_ from _parent_ to _child_.

Leo: So his _descendant_ might have the answer. But how do I even-?

Bailey: Already _found_ her tucked away in a _fortress_ in the Himalayas. She goes by the name Glynnis.

Leo: Bailey, that's _great_! If I take the Magic School portal to Nepal, I can fly there in _minutes_. _Thank you_. I've been so _afraid_ to use these _wings_ and the _sword_ since I got stuck with them. Not knowing what they _are_ , what they make me…. It will be nice to finally have some _answers_. Just _whatever_ you do, don't tell- (Leo and Bailey walk into a room to see Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.) Piper!

Piper: Pretty hard to keep _secrets_ from your _wife_ when her _sister_ can see the _future_. It's too _dangerous_ for you to go after this person on your _own_.

Leo: Piper, I'll be _fine_. I'm just going to ask a _question_. No need to bring reinforcements. It might scare her off.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all look at a large book open in front of them.)

Prue: I don't think she _scares_ very easily. It says her family has been magical weapons manufacturers for _centuries_. Probably seen their share of _trouble_.

Paige: Explains why she lives in a _fortress_.

Piper: Trust me. It _won't_ end well. Phoebe's already _seen_ it. You _need_ us.

Leo: Well, that's _always_ been true. (Leo removes his Headmaster robe and activates his wings and sword.) Bailey, please keep an eye on the kids. We shouldn't be gone long.

[Scene: Outside the Himalayas Fortress. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

Prue: Obviously we need more _power_.

Piper: Our explosions should have at least _scorched_ the doors.

Leo: If we can't _blast_ them, orb _through_ them, use my _sword_ on them, _or_ kick them _in_ , then how do we get them _open_?

Paige: Maybe we should try _knocking_.

Phoebe: Why not?

(Phoebe goes over and bangs on the doors.)

Paige: I was kidding.

Phoebe: Maybe we need to _rethink_ this. Don't come at it _hard_. Premonition aside, maybe this woman doesn't get a lot of guests and would _like_ some visitors.

(The doors open to reveal dozens of levitating swords aimed straight at them.)

Piper: I'm thinking she's more the _antisocial_ type.

Paige: I can't _orb_. Whenever I try to, some magical _force_ presses _against_ me.

Leo: The room must be _guarded_ against _Whitelighters_. Luckily, you're _more_ than just a Whitelighter.

Prue: That gives me an _idea_. Paige, you'll need to hold your shield around us as long as possible.

(Paige puts up her orb shield around the five of them.)

Piper: Sweetie, why don't you _lose_ the _wings_ to give us some _room_?

Leo: I'd prefer to stay _armed_. Let's see if I can _split_ the sword from the wings. (Leo's wings disappear but the sword remains.) _There_! But it kind of _hurts_ to have one and not the other, so let's get _moving_.

Prue: Phoebe, take us up.

(Phoebe levitates them up off the ground.)

Phoebe: I can _lift_ us, but I can't get us all the way _across_ that room.

Prue: It's okay. Piper, can you manipulate the _air molecules_ to _fly_ us across?

Piper: I can _try_.

Prue: I'll move everything out of our path.

Piper: Here we go.

(Piper flies them all across while Prue telekinetically deflects all of the weapons that gets thrown at them.)

Phoebe: Anybody else feel like Glinda the Good Witch?

Paige: My shield is getting _weaker_.

Phoebe: And _I_ can't keep us all up much longer.

Leo: Just hold on. We're _almost_ there.

(They make it to the other side. Phoebe puts them down, Paige puts down the shield, and Prue and Piper stop using their powers. Leo's wings come back out. A woman dressed as a blacksmith, Glynnis, comes out of nowhere and threatens them with a sword.)

Glynnis: Who _dares_ enter my armory without an _invitation_?

Leo: I'm sorry. We don't mean to _intrude_. We just have a _question_.

Glynnis: How is it you possess the Empyreal Sword?

Leo: You _know_ what this is?

Glynnis: Of _course_ I do. That weapon was forged by my ancestor over _two thousand years_ ago. But it was _never_ to be _used_.

Leo: Please. Can you tell us what you know about this sword? I _need_ to know what I _am_.

Glynnis: I _assume_ that you are a _Whitelighter_. Only _they_ can wield the sword.

Leo: Yes, well, that's a complicated story.

[Time lapse. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are still speaking to Glynnis.]

Glynnis: That _is_ odd. The sword must have _united_ with whatever _remains_ of the Whitelighter in you. That's a _problem_.

Piper: _Problem_? _Why_ is that a problem?

Glynnis: The Empyreal Sword wasn't meant to be wielded by a _mortal_. It is too _powerful_ a weapon for a mere _human_.

Leo: It did take a _lot_ out of me when I used it against Neena's army. And my _back_ was _killing_ me for the next _week_.

Glynnis: The wings were _also_ created with a _magical_ being in mind. I'm surprised that _human_ muscles can _control_ them.

Piper: Is there some way to _separate_ the sword from him? And the _wings_?

Glynnis: No. Once they were fused with the Whitelighter, it was intended they would belong to him for _eternity_. It's no _surprise_ that the Elders don't recall what the sword represents. It comes from a time in their history they would sooner _forget_. When Whitelighters were _first_ conceived, there was much debate over what _role_ they would play. Some saw them as avenging angels, _warriors_ in the fight against evil. The sword was to be their _weapon_ , the wings part of their _armor_. Others felt they should only serve as _guides_ , mentoring the _good_ beings of the magical community. The debate nearly tore the Heavens _apart_. It was ultimately decided that Whitelighters would be _guides_. The prototype sword was locked away, _never_ to be used. Until now. As long as you avoid _calling_ on the sword, it should be _harmless_ to you. But every time you _use_ it, it could _drain_ some of your _life force_.

Piper: It's a good thing our lives are _so_ peaceful that there's never really a _need_ for him to _defend_ himself.

Glynnis: I will see if there is _some_ way to separate you from the sword and wings.

Leo: Thank you. It would mean a _lot_ to my family.

[Scene: Magic School. Headmaster's Office. Leo is there working when he is black orbed out.]

[Scene: Cave. Leo black orbs into a cell made of black orbs. Rennek comes up to the bars.]

Leo: _Rennek_. I should have _known_ it was you. (Leo activates the wings and sword.) How did you orb me out of _Magic School_? How did you orb me _anywhere_? That's not a _darklighter_ power.

(Rennek makes the cell disappear with a wave of his hand.)

Rennek: Put those things away before you _hurt_ yourself. You'd be surprised how the powers of darkness were affected by a little _infusion_ of the _Source_. It's _more_ than enough to kill _you_ a _hundred_ times over.

Leo: And yet, you _haven't_ killed me, like you didn't kill me _earlier_ with Neena.

Rennek: _That's_ because I _need_ you, Leo. I need _you_.

[Time lapse. Cave. Leo and Rennek are fighting, Leo with the Empyreal Sword and Rennek with a sword made of black orbs. Leo's wings are out.]

Rennek: Give it _up_ , Leo! You're _no_ match for _my_ powers, now.

Leo: I've _already_ given you the slip _twice_ without _any_ magic. At least now I've got a _sword_.

Rennek: A sword that requires _magic_ to _wield_.

Leo: I just need to hold you _off_ until-

(Rennek knocks him back and Leo drops the Empyreal Sword as he falls back with a yell.)

Rennek: Until the _Charmed Ones_ come _save_ you? _Oh_ , Leo. That's _not_ going to happen. At least, not until I _wish_ them to. This place is cloaked.

(Rennek holds out a hand and binds Leo in chains made of black orbs.)

Leo: Either _kill_ me or _release_ me, Rennek. Get it _over_ with.

Rennek: As I've _already_ said, I need you _alive_ , Leo. You have something I _want_. Information you don't even _know_ that you possess. (Rennek goes over and strokes Leo's cheek.) Life's _funny_ , isn't it? You live all these years _unaware_ of the _useful_ information you collect. _Look_ at you. _Whitelighter_ , _Elder_ , and now _bonded_ with the Empyreal Sword. With each new _power_ came a new _understanding_ of the _magical_ world around you. Knowledge _hidden_ deep in your _subconscious_. (A humanoid demon with no eyes, a stitched-closed mouth, and wearing robes suddenly appears.) I just need a little _help_ getting it _out_.

[Time lapse. Leo is there, unconscious but no longer in chains, but Rennek is gone and the other demon has been killed, a darklighter arrow through his heart. An opening into the cave is suddenly blasted open, revealing Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.]

Piper: _Leo_! (They see Leo and Piper runs over and kneels down beside him, while the others go to examine the dead demon.) Leo? Leo, are you _okay_?

Leo: I _think_ so. Rennek…. I don't… I don't _know_ what he _did_ to me.

Prue: I don't think we're going to get any _answers_ from this… _whatever_ this is.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue and Piper are sitting there talking.]

Prue: Still no idea what Rennek was _up_ to?

Piper: Not a _clue_. Physically, Leo seems _fine_. But we're no closer to any _answers_.

Prue: I'm _sure_ we'll figure it out.

[Scene: Outside the Halliwell Manor. Rennek is outside watching the manor.]


	16. Crossed, Triple-Crossed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Phoebe is three months pregnant with her second child by this chapter.

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

 **Special Guest Characters**

David Reivers as Bob Cowan

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Ian Somerhalder as Richard Quinn

Tom Selleck as Mr. Mercer

Will Estes as Christopher Mercer

 **Crossed, Triple-Crossed**

 _Life is hard in the city by the bay, where no good deed goes unpunished. It doesn't matter if you come down on the side of good or evil when you've taken in a ticking time bomb of a baby with a bad pedigree…._

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Mr. Cowan's office. Paige and Richard are there speaking to Mr. Cowan. Paige had been crying.]

Paige: You're _sure_ about this? There's _no_ doubt? Because if there's even a _question_ -

Mr. Cowan: The girl _was_ dating him around the time she would have gotten pregnant. I wish I had _better_ news. But now that we _know_ who Little Richard's _father_ is, we _have_ to tell him about his son.

Paige: I don't _care_ what the rules say. I'm not about to turn _my_ son over to a _criminal_.

 _The law was clear and it wasn't on their side. Not that_ this _dame cared about the rules of man. She answered to a higher power. And she rarely listened to_ them _._

[Scene: Montana Estate. Paige and Richard are there, in an office on a laptop.]

Paige: We can take Richard Jr. and _run_. I'll cover our _tracks_ , our _identities_. I won't let him grow up in some _crime family_.

Richard: Paige, you _know_ we can't do that.

Paige: I _can't_ let him live like his father. _Look at this_! It's bad enough the _mother_ had no family, but almost _every one_ of the _father's_ relatives died _violently_. All but Junior's father and grandfather.

Richard: But the police don't have any _proof_ of their crimes. We can't keep Junior just because the Mercers have a bad _reputation_.

(Paige picks up a book called "The Double McGuffin: A Richard Quinn Mystery".)

Paige: Maybe we should get a _detective_ of our _own_ to do some _digging_.

 _The doll had_ powers _of her own she wasn't afraid to_ use _. She needed someone that could work on_ both _sides of the law and took a page from her past to help protect her_ future _._

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Paige is brewing a potion with the book next to her.]

Phoebe: The baby's _kicking_. She does _not_ like this plan _at all_.

Paige: You're barely at _three months_. That's not kicking, that's _indigestion_. And you don't know it's a _she_ yet, either.

Piper: Is this the point I should mention the ol' _personal gain_ clause?

Paige: This is to keep Richard Jr from being raised by a _crime_ _syndicate_. How much more _innocent_ can you get? (She holds her hands over the finished potion.) "Buckthorn, nutmeg, and a few bleeding hearts/Bind some old school skills with internet smarts/Let him know what I know, see what I've seen/Everything else, give him power to glean/To fight modern crime lords and how they think/Send a streetwise detective that bleeds ink."

(Richard Quinn is summoned out of the book in black-and-white.)

 _That's when I walked in… or magically appeared out of_ thin air _._

Quinn: If you three dames are the ones in need of my _services_ , I might _waive_ my usual fee.

Piper: _Oh_ , great. _Just_ what we need.

Phoebe: I think the _black and white_ may be a _problem_.

Paige: Yeah, wasn't counting on that.

Quinn: Let me know if you broads want to take a _look_ under the _chassis_.

Paige: Look, Quinn, here's what I _need_ -

Quinn: It's okay, dollface, you already made me up to _speed_ on your _bambino_. I'm here to provide whatever _assistance_ your pretty little self _requires_.

Paige: _Great_. But let's work on the _sexist language_ , okay? In the meantime, we've _got_ to make you a bit more _presentable_.

(Paige grabs Quinn's hand and pulls him out of the attic.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Bathroom. Paige is there putting makeup on Quinn to make him look like a normal person. Piper comes in carrying some clothes.]

Paige: I'd try a _glamour_ , but I'm afraid of loading a spell on _top_ of a spell on top of whatever _else_ we need to do.

Piper: He looks about Leo's size, so these _should_ fit.

Paige: Put them on the hamper.

Piper: Don't forget his _hands_.

(Paige finishes up after Piper leaves.)

Paige: I need the Mercers to go away. _Forever_. Can we, I don't know, _plant_ some evidence-?

Quinn: You'll need more than _some_ evidence to send them up the river for that _long_ a stretch. We want the _whole_ kit and kaboodle. (Quinn looks at himself in the mirror.) _Smooth_.

[Scene: Office. Paige and Quinn are there. Paige is searching the office, while Quinn searches the desktop computer.]

Quinn: These little electronic _boxes_ that hold all the evidence of your criminal dealings are _so_ much more _fun_ to crack than a _safe_.

Paige: Glad you're _enjoying_ yourself while my son's _life_ could be in _jeopardy_.

(Quinn gets up and pins Paige against a wall.)

Quinn: Easy, dollface, you can still be a _hero_ and have your _fun_.

Paige: Point number one, hero _ine_. Point number two, if you don't _move_ , we're going to see if you really _do_ bleed ink.

(Quinn leans closer to her and Paige moves her head away.)

Quinn: I _like_ a fiery dame. But we don't have _time_ for threats. Somebody's _coming_.

(They hear voices outside the room as the office door is unlocked and Paige quickly sits in an armchair, as if they were merely waiting.)

Mr. Mercer: Christopher, you are _not_ ready for a deal _this_ big. I'm handing it off to _Jackson_.

Christopher: But, _Dad_ -

(Mr. Mercer opens the door.)

Mr. Mercer: What the _hell's_ going _on_ in here?

Paige: Hi, there.

Quinn: How ya' doin'?

Mr. Mercer: Christopher, get the _boys_.

Quinn: You _could_ do that. But I don't think you want the boys _hearing_ what we have to _offer_. I'm _Quinn_ , and this little kitten is my associate, _Trixie_.

Paige: (whispers) Trixie?

Quinn: And we have a _business_ proposition for you.

Mr. Mercer: Breaking into my office is _not_ a good way to pitch me on _anything_. I don't _know_ you and I have _no_ interest in _getting_ to know you. _Out_. _Now_.

[Scene: Outside of the building. Paige and Quinn are walking away.]

Paige: _That_ was a huge waste of time.

Quinn: You _always_ give up this fast? Guys like Mercer don't take drop-ins. This don't _end_ here. (They take a seat at an outdoor cafe outside of the building and order some coffee. When it comes, Quinn takes a sip.) This coffee taste like _candy_. Much better than the cold _swill_ I drank on my last stakeout. Can you send some of this _back_ with me when I go back into the _book_?

Paige: I'll see what I can do. Care to tell me what we're _waiting_ for?

Quinn: The _weak link_ , of course. Guy like Mercer you're _never_ gonna get. He's too _protected_. But that _son_ of his - your baby's papa - he could get us _exactly_ what we need.

Paige: And what we need _is_?

Quinn: The _McGuffin_ , of course. The one things that blows this case _wide_ open. Mercer's computer files were a _wash_. No surprise. Crime lords today _and_ in my time always keep the good stuff _close_. His files have to be on something he can _hold_ , something he can _hide_. (Christopher Mercer walks out of the building.) Here we go. Follow my lead. (Quinn and Paige go over to Christopher.) Shame your pop didn't want to hear us out. You look like the kind of guy that knows a good _deal_ when he sees one. _Don't_ he, Trix?

Paige: Yeah, Quinnie.

Quinn: (whispers) Quinnie?

Christopher: Look, my "pop" makes the _deals_. I just…. Well, I don't know _what_ I do yet. But I'm sure he'll _tell_ me when he needs to.

Quinn: Maybe he needs you _now_. Trixie here said it might be nice to have some _alone_ time while she fills you in on the _offer_.

Paige: (whispers) I did?

Quinn: You _sure_ there's no _quiet_ place you two can put your heads together tonight and… talk?

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Paige and Quinn are there, talking on their way to the attic.]

Paige: I can't believe you made a _date_ for me with some _kid_. He's barely _legal_.

Quinn: We need access to their _house_. Mercer's calendar says he's _out_ tonight. It's a _big_ place. We can't just go popping in on our _own_. Besides, this will give you the chance to get to _know_ the kid. Maybe he ain't so bad. Sounds like his pop's the _real_ problem.

Paige: That makes…. (They walk into the attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there, looking at the Book of Shadows. Everything but them and the Book is black and white.) What happened _here_?!

Piper: _Oh_ , is it noticeable?

Paige: What _did_ this?

Phoebe: Gee, it's a _mystery_.

Prue: We think your _visitor_ brought a little of his black-and-white world _with_ him.

Piper: It's _spreading_ throughout the manor.

Prue: We've got to send him _back_ into his book before it goes too _far_.

(Quinn looks at himself in a mirror.)

Paige: I can't. I _need_ him. He knows how the criminal mind _works_.

Prue: Paige, we've been doing this _long_ enough to understand a few things about the _bad guys_.

Paige: Bad _demons_. Bad _humans_ are a _different_ breed. I can't _risk_ this. It's too _important_. I _love_ that little boy. It would _kill_ me if he had to live in that family. It could kill _him_ , too.

Prue: I _get_ that, Paige. But we _can't_ keep Quinn here for good. We can work on holding back the black and white, but _nothing_ we've done so far has stopped it.

Piper: This time tomorrow, we're going to have to start _hiding_ the house from neighbors.

Paige: That's _all_ the time I need. Hope it's okay if I dip into your closet, Piper. I doubt my husband will want me getting ready for my date with a twenty year old _thug_ in front of the _kids_.

[Scene: Mercer Estate. Paige comes in to see Christopher. There are two glasses of red wine on the coffee table.]

Christopher: You look _delicious_. I've _always_ found older women attractive.

Paige: Here's a tip. Calling me an 'older woman' is _not_ a good way to start off the evening. But I had you pegged for someone who prefers girls _your_ age.

Christopher: I did _once_. My only _serious_ relationship. She ran out on me one day and I haven't heard from her _since_. I don't think she liked my _life-style_. Her loss.

(Paige motions to a one-dollar bill hanging up on the wall in a picture frame.)

Paige: What's with the _art_?

Christopher: Nothing. Just the first dollar Dad ever _laundered_. You want to see something _really_ cool? Check _this_ action. (He rolls up his sleeve to reveal three bullet tattoos.) I've got a _tat_ for every person I've… _disappeared_ so far. _First_ one when I was _fourteen_.

Paige: How… nice? Why don't we enjoy our drinks over on the _couch_ while I tell you about the _deal_?

(Paige spills something into Christopher's drink as she passes it. They sit down on the couch and clink glasses.)

Christopher: To new friends.

Paige: And new business ventures. (Christopher takes a drink and goes unconscious. Paige gets up immediately.) Quinn!

(Quinn is orbed in.)

Quinn: I like this you-call-and-I-appear thing. Makes getting around _so_ much easier. Nice work on the kid. Guess this means you figured out the hidden location of the _wall safe_.

Paige: You told me to look for some kind of _trophy_ or _personal_ treasure because while Mercer might want to keep his stuff _hidden_ , his ego would stash it in an _arrogant_ spot.

Quinn: That I did.

(Paige motions to the picture frame with the dollar in it.)

Paige: Here ya go.

(Quinn moves the picture frame to reveal a safe with a passcode lock.)

Quinn: I should've figured it would need a _code_. My bad. Don't suppose you can _magic_ the contents out?

Paige: Not if I don't _know_ what's in there. And, 'My bad'? You're using _modern_ colloquialisms?

Quinn: You're right. We have to go _old school_.

Paige: What are you _doing_? There aren't any _tumblers_ to listen for.

Quinn: _You_ were the one that made me with _internet_ smarts. Let's just say I have a way with _all_ electronics. (He get the safe open to reveal a folder, a gun, a flash drive, and some cash.) Now _this_ is a skill that can come in _handy_. (He takes out the flash drive.) I think we've _found_ our mcguffin.

(Paige orbs her laptop to her and inserts the flash drive.)

Paige: I don't know what half of this means, but I think it's what we're looking for.

Quinn: I know _exactly_ what it means. Once it finishes downloading, we'll have _more_ than you need to put the Mercers away for _life_. Father _and_ son.

(Paige quickly gets up, closes the safe, and puts the picture back.)

Paige: I'll orb you to the manor. When I get back there we can figure out the _best_ way to get that flash drive to the _cops_. Manor!

(Quinn, the laptop, and the flash drive orb out. Paige quickly goes back and sits beside Christopher, who wakes up.)

Christopher: Wha-What?

Paige: I don't know that I should be making deals with a _kid_ who can't hold his _liquor_. Don't bother showing me out. I can find my _own_ way.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there, sitting on the couch and waiting for Paige. Paige orbs in.]

Paige: _Success_. Quinn and I _got_ the files.

Piper: And then your detective tore _out_ of here with them as _soon_ as he orbed back.

Prue: More importantly, what happened to _you_?

Paige: What do you mean? (Prue holds up a small mirror to Paige, who has become black and white.) The _first_ person that tells me they saw this coming is getting orbed to _China_.

(Prue lowers the mirror.)

Prue: We need to get him _back_ before we're _all_ black and white.

Paige: I'm not as worried about the _color_ thing as I am about getting that _evidence_ on the Mercers. I doubt _scrying_ will work since he's not _real_. And I can't send him back without getting the _flash drive_ first or we'll lose the information we worked so _hard_ to get. Just have to figure out _why_ Quinn left.

(The phone rings and Piper answers it.)

Piper: (into the phone) Hello? (to her sisters) I've got our _first_ clue. He's on the _phone_.

(Paige takes the phone.)

Paige: How did you get this number?

Quinn: _You're_ the one that made me. How do you _think_ I got it? You want to waste time with _pointless_ questions or do you want to get down to _business_? I don't have _long_. I'm on a _payphone_.

Paige: _Where_ did you find a payphone these days?

Quinn: You _want_ the flash drive or _not_?

Paige: Sorry.

Quinn: I'm offering a _trade_. The flash drive for _me_ getting to stay here _permanently_. I like _this_ time and I _really_ like my new _skills_.

Paige: There's just _one_ problem with that plan.

Quinn: Problems are _your_ deal. Just make it _happen_.

Paige: It's going to take a while to create the _right_ spell. Meet me at the manor in an _hour_. (Paige hangs up the phone.) Bought us some _time_ because I have a _plan_.

[Time lapse. Halliwell Manor. Parlor. Piper answers the door to let in Quinn.]

Piper: Good. You brought the flash drive.

Quinn: I plan to keep _my_ end of the bargain so long as you gals keep _yours_. (Piper leads Quinn upstairs. The black and white is gone.) Looks like you've _solved_ the black and white problem.

Piper: We've had _some_ success. Still working on _other_ parts of the house.

(Piper leads Quinn to the attic, which is still black and white, to where Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are. Paige, who is no longer black and white, is making a potion.]

Quinn: I hope you didn't start without me.

Paige: Don't worry. We knew you would want to keep an _eye_ on things.

Quinn: Got _that_ right. And I'm watching _very_ careful like. I know what it _took_ to create me. I'll know what you need to _keep_ me here for the _long_ haul.

Paige: "Bleeding hearts, buckthorn, nutmeg, and more/Bind past with present, now with before/Turn page to flesh with a touch of ink/I release him now with blood from ink."

Quinn: I don't _feel_ any different.

(Piper hands Quinn a towel.)

Piper: Here. Wipe off the _makeup_ and see for _yourself_.

(Quinn goes over to a mirror and wipes off the makeup to reveal normal skin underneath.)

Quinn: Perfect. (He goes over to Paige and hands her the flash drive, which she takes.) Here's what you've been waiting for, Paige. It's _all_ there. Everything you need to put those criminals away for a _long_ time.

Paige: _Thanks_. But I'm actually over _here_. (The attic returns to being black and white, and black and white Paige steps out of hiding.) You fell for the old _bait and switch_ , thanks to a _glamour_ combined with a _spell_ to mimic my _voice_. (The glamour on the color Paige disappears to reveal Richard.) But since my _husband's_ _magic_ is bound, any spell he performs is gonna be a _bust_.

Quinn: But my _skin_?

Paige: _Glamours_ are all _kinds_ of useful. (She pours a potion on Quinn while he's distracted looking at his now black and white skin.) Just like _potions_. Back into the _book_ , _dollface_.

(The potion returns Quinn to the book.)

 _That's_ thanks _for ya. Travel through time and space to clear up somebody else's headache and all you get is a return trip_ home _to a black and white life._

[Scene: Montana Estate. Paige and Richard are there, Paige holding Junior.]

Richard: I know I _should_ kind of feel like we just _stole_ Richard Jr, but I don't regret what we did at all.

Paige: Especially after what his _father_ said when Bob told him the _news_ after his arrest.

(Paige puts Junior into his crib.)

Richard: What was that?

Paige: Let's just say I _don't_ expect him to sue for custody if he gets off. But you don't think that's _possible_ , do you?

Richard: With all we turned over, the federal prosecutor _assured_ me that both of them are going away for _life_.

Paige: You couldn't spell out "federal prosecutor"?

Richard: He doesn't even understand the word "sue". (Paige and Richard walk out of the room.) It was _fun_ being in your shoes for a bit, even if I _didn't_ get the cool _powers_.

Paige: At least our son will have a _mortal_ role model in the family. Things are going to be weird _enough_ growing up with us as it is.

(Junior suddenly shoots ice all around his crib while laughing.)

 _No biggie. It's all good, as they say. A world that mixes magic and mortality has its_ own _brand of_ heartache _where even innocence can bring a fair share of_ danger _._

 _The End_


	17. The Old Witcheroo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **The Old Witcheroo**

 _The lives of the Charmed Ones has completely turned_ upside down _in the past six months. All that is about to_ change _. At least that's what they hope…._

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Piper's Room. Phoebe, Leo, and Coop are there, Coop holding Phoebe's hand as she's in labor. Leo is delivering the baby. His wings are out. Phoebe lets out a scream.]

Phoebe: Oh my _god_! Oh my _god_! Oh my _goddess_!

Coop: It's gonna be okay, Phoebe. You're doing _so_ great.

Phoebe: I'd be a lot _better_ with an _epidural_!

Leo: Just _one_ more push. We're _almost_ there.

Phoebe: _You_ may be almost there, but I'm _done_. She's staying _in_. I can't _do_ this anymore.

Coop: Yes, you _can_. That little baby is just waiting to _meet_ us and-

Phoebe: _Fine_! But we're _never_ doing this again!

[Cut to outside Piper's Room. Prue, Piper, Paige, Cole, and Richard are there waiting outside of the closed door. Phoebe is heard letting out another scream.]

Leo: You guys can come in now!

Paige: _Yay!_

Prue: The newest member of the Warren line is _here_.

(The five of them go inside. Phoebe is holding her new baby.)

Phoebe: Look, Parker, your aunts and uncles have come to meet you.

Paige: Parker? I _like_ it.

Prue: It was at the _top_ of my list of P names.

Phoebe: That and the fifty _others_ you suggested. Never realized so _many_ names began with a P.

(Cole, Coop, and Richard take out cigars to celebrate.)

Piper: You did a _great_ job, Leo. You should get some _rest_.

Leo: I didn't expect it to take so _much_ out of me.

Piper: _Another_ thing we have these damn _wings_ to blame for.

(Leo sits down in a chair,)

Leo: They've been out six months now. I don't know if I can _take_ this any longer. I'm _exhausted_ all the time.

Piper: We'll find a way to get _rid_ of the wings and fix _everything else_ wrong with the world while we're at it.

Phoebe: (to Parker) I'm so _sorry_ that I have to bring you into a world like _this_. (Phoebe looks outside of the window. The street outside looks like something out of Alice in Wonderland.) This is _nothing_ like the place I grew up in.

[Cut to the stairway. Prue, Piper, and Paige are going downstairs.]

Piper: I never expected _nap time_ would include my _husband_. Those wings are going to _kill_ him if we can't find a way to put them back _inside_.

Prue: At least we still have our powers, unlike the rest of the magical community. Cole's going _crazy_ without his.

Paige: I wonder _why_ we still have our powers.

Piper: Leo thinks it's because our line is too powerful to lose them.

Prue: That would explain how the kids still have theirs too.

(The doorbell rings and they answer the door to see Elise. She's holding some roses and a newspaper.)

Prue: Hey, Elise.

Elise: I don't want to _concern_ you, but there's a strange woman hanging out by the bushes.

Prue: _Oh_ , for the _good_ old days when someone would say that and be talking about a _demon_.

Piper: Hello, Mrs. Javitz! Everything _okay_?!

Mrs. Javitz: I was just wondering the same about _you_ , dear! I heard _screaming_!

Piper: That was _Phoebe_. We have a new _girl_ in the family.

(Mrs. Javitz comes over.)

Mrs. Javitz: Isn't that wonderful! But a _home_ birth? _Nowadays_? They can just pop the baby out at the hospital.

Piper: Phoebe's still a little nervous about these _magic doctors_. It's all so _new_. She hasn't embraced the magic like _you_.

Mrs. Javitz: Like my _outfit_? It's the newest in _witch chic_. _None_ of you should be afraid to _embrace_ the magic. Your house could use a little _makeover_. Spruce it up to make it look as nice as the _rest_ of the block.

Piper: We'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Javitz. We'd better get back to Phoebe.

(PIper closes the door.)

Elise: Isn't she observant?

Piper: She's only gotten _worse_ since she turned into _witchiepoo_.

Prue: Magic was so much _easier_ when only a _few_ people had it and it was _secret_.

Elise: It's _all_ we're reporting on these days. It's the _biggest_ news story _ever_. A lot of people think it could be the end of the world.

Piper: It _might_ be. These people don't know _how_ to use magic. They don't know about the _rules_ or the _repercussions_. They're doing whatever they want.

Paige: If we don't figure out how to _fix_ this, I'm afraid of what will happen _next_.

Elise: The _new_ thing is magic gangs.

Piper: _Magic gangs?_

Elise: _Groups_ of people with _powers_ that _complement_ each other and teaming up for _crime_.

Prue: And I thought the government's _magic squads_ were bad _enough_. (to Elise) You can go on up. Phoebe's expecting you.

Elise. Don't worry. I won't tell her _any_ of this. She's got _enough_ to worry about as it is.

Piper: We _all_ do.

[Time lapse. Cut to Piper's Room. Phoebe and Elise are there. Phoebe is still lying down. Parker is sleeping in a bassinet. Elise is putting the roses in a vase for Phoebe.]

Phoebe: Thanks for coming by. It's so _nice_ to have a visitor from the _outside_ world. I can have Coop bring a _smaller_ vase.

Elise: No need. (Elise holds out her hands and revitalizes the flowers.) _There_! That freshens up the room a bit. (She goes over to Parker.) Aren't you a little _cutie_?

(Phoebe is staring at the roses.)

Phoebe: I _wish_ I could get used to this. Now that we're cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny, and pretty much everyone else that enforces the magical rules there's no one to maintain _control_. It takes _years_ to learn how to use magic _safely_.

(Phoebe takes one of the roses.)

Elise: I'm sure the world will right _itself_ soon enough. You've got more _important_ things to focus on.

Phoebe: We've _got_ to figure this out. I feel like we're running out of _time_.


	18. Reversal of Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Due to changes in storyline, I decided to combine this chapter with 9x22, "Prue Ya Gonna Call?", as the title wouldn't have worked. It's events came out too short anyway.

 **Reversal of Misfortune**

[Scene: Street. Alley. Phoebe is there hiding while carrying Parker.]

Paige: I'm _so_ sorry, baby. Mommy _never_ should have left with the gas tank on fumes. But since nobody's _using_ gas anymore, it's not like there were a lot of _options_. All we have to do is get through a magical _battlefield_. No _biggie_. (There's the sound of an explosion and Parker starts to fuss.) Oh, _no_ , it's _okay_ , Parker. I'll get us through this. But I need you to be _quiet_ while Mommy thinks, so we don't get _caught_.

(Someone puts a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and she jumps and gasps, spinning around, but it is just Coop.)

Coop: It's okay! It's _okay_! It's just _me_!

Phoebe: Coop, you scared me half to _death_! (Parker is still fussing.) I'm sorry. I should have _waited_ for you at the manor. I didn't realize things had gotten _so_ bad out here.

Coop: No, _we_ shouldn't have left _you_ alone. Not with the government's magic squads snooping around. Nobody saw you, did they?

(They duck when there's another explosion, this one right by their heads.)

Phoebe: I slipped out the back when I heard them at the front door. I don't know, maybe we should _talk_ to them. They're supposed to be _helping_.

Coop: No. Prue's _right_. We have to protect ourselves. With the world like it is, we can't trust _anybody_.

(Parker is still fussing. They peek around a corner.)

Phoebe: Can we go _back_ the way you came?

Coop: No luck. There's a fifty-foot _crater_ in the road now. I barely made it through. (There's another explosion. It nearly hits Coop, but he dodges.) Our _only_ chance is through _that_ street. (He holds out his arms.) Here. Give me Parker. (Parker is still fussing. Phoebe hands Parker to Coop.) Let's go. (They take off running. There are people everywhere fighting with magic. A blast almost hits Phoebe and Coop. They keep running.) It's not that far.

Phoebe: _Look out!_

(Phoebe pulls back Coop just in time to save him and Parker from being blasted. They keep running.)

Coop: Just up around the next corner!

(They turn the corner to reveal that they are headed into the Knox Academy.)

[Scene: Knox Academy. Gym. Former magical beings are everywhere, using the Academy as a shelter. Prue, Paige, Elise, and Tyler are there.]

Elise: We're getting _more_ reports of magic squads picking up _non-magical_ beings and taking them to undisclosed locations. _Nobody_ knows what happens when they _get_ there.

Prue: Elise, you're a _newswoman_. You shouldn't believe crazy _rumors_. The government wouldn't just _abduct_ its citizens.

Paige: Would it?

Man #1: What about those of us who _aren't_ citizens? They blame _us_ for this even though we're the ones who _lost_ our powers.

Paige: _Stop_ it. You're going to _scare_ the _kids_.

Tyler: Seriously, Paige. I'm about to _graduate_. I'm _not_ a kid anymore. I just wish I was graduating from _Magic School_ instead of _this_ place.

Paige: I _know_ , Tyler, but you are better off with a degree from a school that _exists_ at the moment. (Phoebe and Coop walk in, Phoebe carrying Parker. Prue and Paige immediately run over to them.) Oh, good, you're safe.

Prue: Why didn't you _wait_ for Coop to come get you?

Phoebe: There wasn't _time_. A magic squad finally came looking for _answers_. Too bad we don't _have_ any.

Prue: Still think it would have been _safer_ to send Parker into _hiding_ with Dad.

Phoebe: She's only _three weeks_ old. I couldn't do that to her. Or him. He's got _enough_ to handle with _ten_ other kids.

Paige: At least we bound Junior's powers. I didn't feel as bad about it as when we did the girls since the magic isn't _natural_ to him.

Prue: If we can't _undo_ this mess, you'll have to _reverse_ the binding as soon as he's old enough. Maybe you shouldn't have even re-bound Richard's powers either. It's not fair to keep them _powerless_ the way things are out there.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige go back over to Elise.)

Phoebe: Elise, can you keep an eye on Parker? I have to check in with Piper.

Paige: She's in the nurse's office.

Phoebe: They started _already_? I'd better get over there. She's going to need some support.

[Scene: Nurse's Office. Piper, Leo, and a doctor are there. Leo is unconscious facedown on a table.]

Doctor: I've done some interesting things since the world went haywire, but this is a _first_. (He starts operating on Leo with a glowing scalpel.) I wouldn't normally do _this_ in a school _nurse's_ office. Or with the patient's _wife_ looking on. Then again, a _wing-ectomy_ isn't a _normal_ procedure.

Piper: Some of us _passed_ normal _years_ ago.

Doctor: I'm happy to do what I _can_ , but we could all get in _serious_ trouble for not _reporting_ this school to the government.

Piper: We really _appreciate_ your help. _And_ your discretion.

(Piper looks over when she notices Phoebe and Coop, leaving the nurse's office to speak to them.)

Piper: Phoebe, I'm so glad you're _okay_. You never should have come here alone. How's Parker?

Phoebe: Fine. I really didn't have a _choice_ when I saw the line of _black SUVs_ floating down the street.

Piper: In the world for only three weeks and she's in the middle of a _war zone_.

Phoebe: We'll _fix_ everything before she's old enough to remember _any_ of it.

Piper: I don't _get_ it. People were dealing with their newfound powers for _months_ without _attacking_ each other. How did it get this bad so _fast_?

Coop: Everyone was in _shock_ at first. As more and _more_ people came into their powers, they had to _deal_ with it. Once everything finally _settled_ and people realized their magic was here to _stay_ , they started to _test_ their limits.

Phoebe: A shame so many people decided the best thing to do was _evil_.

(The doctor comes out of the nurse's office.)

Doctor; Piper? Can I see you in here? (They go into the nurse's office where Leo is still unconscious.) I wish I could do _more_ , but the wings _won't_ come off. I've used my healing power on his body though. That _should_ repair the decay _weakening_ him from the wings being _out_ all the time. But I was an _accountant_ three months ago, so what do _I_ know? Sorry. It's the _best_ I can do.

Piper: You _saved_ his _life_. That's _more_ than enough.

Coop: (to Phoebe) How are _you_ holding up in all this?

Phoebe: I'm just focusing on _P.J._ and _Parker_ and _ignoring_ everything else. What about _you_? You've been magical a lot _longer_ than the rest of us. How are _you_ dealing?

Coop: In a way, it's kind of _nice_ being a regular _mortal_ dad. Just wish the world wasn't _falling_ _apart_ in the process.

(Piper comes back out of the nurse's office to speak with them.)

Piper: The doctor did what he could. He _promised_ not to report us, but I wish I had a _memory_ spell to make him _forget_ all this. Wish _I_ could forget it, too.

(They hear an explosion from somewhere.)

Phoebe: It's getting _worse_ out there.

(Prue, Paige, Cole, Richard, and Knox come running over to them.)

Prue: Another magic gang has joined the fight.

Paige: They're getting _closer_.

Prue: With this kind of battle, the government's going to _have_ to send in a magic squad.

Paige: So either we're _killed_ by the gangs or _taken in_ by the squad. Frying pan, meet _fire_.

Piper: If we ever _do_ find Rennek, I won't _need_ magic to deal with him. I'll kill him with my _bare hands_.

[Scene: What looks like a meadow. Rennek is walking through it with a man following along behind him with a clipboard.]

Man: The world is in _turmoil_. Abuse of magic is _rampant_. Battles in the streets, fighting for _dominance_. If you don't take _control_ , I'm afraid the people will _destroy_ one another.

Rennek: Funny how everyone _wishes_ for world peace, but when they actually receive a _gift_ that could make it _real_ , they use it to tear the world _apart_ instead. Oh, well, their loss.

Man: But, sir, _you_ have control of the world's _magic_. It's _your_ responsibility.

Rennek: I'm honestly not all that _worried_.

Man: If civilization falls apart-

Rennek: Then they can start over _fresh_. What do _I_ care about civilization? Civilization never cared about _me_. I managed to take over the _world_ without ever engaging the Charmed Ones _directly_ or starting some big magical _war_ like those _before_ me. It's not _my_ fault that the people decided to _destroy_ themselves on their own. Now please stop _annoying_ me. (He touches the man's forehead and turns him to dust.) Good help is _so_ hard to find. Although it's a _lot_ easier for me these days.

(Rennek touches a flower and it transforms into a beautiful woman.)

Woman: How may I serve you?

Rennek: _Update_ me on what's happening in the outside world without all that bothersome _editorializing_.

Woman: Gladly.

[Scene: Knox Academy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Coop, Richard, and Knox are going up some stairs.]

Knox: We can get a good _view_ of the fight from the clock tower. You can see for _miles_ up there.

Prue: Great. We need to find a clear path out of your school.

Phoebe: I would have been better off staying at the manor.

Piper: That's just trading _one_ problem for _another_. At least we're _together_.

Paige: I hope the _kids_ are alright.

Richard: They're probably better off than _we_ are at the moment.

(They go into the clock tower.)

Prue: You're right. This is a good spot to get a view of everything. We'll check on the battle while you look for an escape route. What about _that_? What's that building there?

Knox: An old roller rink. It would be large enough to hold everyone. At least for a _while_.

Phoebe: _Uh_ , guys. Remember when I said the government's going to have to send in a magic squad? Well, they're _here_. And it looks like they brought _everyone_ they've got.

Cole: Even _worse_ , the magic gangs are teaming up _against_ them.

Paige: Well, _that's_ not good. (A massive fireball heads straight for the clock tower.) _Um_ , is that a _fireball_?

Phoebe: _Yes_! Yes, it is!

(They all attempt to run quickly as the fireball hits, destroying the front of the clock tower and blasting them all back.)

Paige: Is everyone _okay_?

Piper: More or less.

Knox: Oh, dear. I don't know that the school is _covered_ for fireballs.

Paige: The fight's coming this way. Magic _squad_ or magic _gang_ , _whoever_ wins this thing is coming _in_. We've got to _clear_ the school.

Knox: That's over _two hundred_ people.

Prue: We need _time_. Cole, Coop, you two stake out the door. We'll go with the emergency route, sneak everyone out through the boiler room.

Knox: It's _tight_ in there. We're only going to be able to send a _few_ people at a time.

Prue: Richard, go with Knox and make sure it's _clear_. Bring everyone to the roller rink. We can figure out our _next_ move once everyone's _safe_. (to her sisters) Get Leo and start clearing out the gym.

[Cut to the Gym. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Elise, carrying Parker, Bailey, and Tyler are there. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are evacuating everyone. Tyler is helping Leo walk.]

Piper: Take only what you can _carry_! Big kids help the _little_ ones!

Leo: I _love_ it when you get all commanding.

Piper: Funny, _I_ hate it.

Leo: It's going to be _okay_ , Piper. I feel like I'm getting back to _full_ strength. At least we don't have to worry about the _kids_ while they're _safe_ with your dad.

Phoebe: Not _all_ the kids. Elise, I've got to stay with my sisters and make sure we get everyone _out_. Take the baby to _Coop_. I need you two to make sure she's _safe_.

Elise: You _know_ he won't leave you behind.

Phoebe: You have to _make_ him. Just go! _Go_!

(Prue comes running into the gym.)

Prue: _Hold up_! Everything's _okay_! The magic squad is on _our_ side! Bailey, go tell Knox and Coop to _stop_ the evacuation! Piper, Phoebe, Paige, come with me! (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige take off running.) We'll have a better view from the clock tower! _Quick_! You're never going to _believe_ who's in charge down there!

(They run up the stairs leading to the clock tower.)

Piper: You know, you _could_ just _tell_ us.

Prue: And _spoil_ the surprise? (They go into the clock tower.) Over there, by the sign.

Paige: Is _that_ who I think-?

Prue: Yes! Yes, it _is_!

(Darryl Morris is down below, fighting the magic gangs with energy beams.)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: _Darryl!_

Darryl: How did I _know_ I'd find the Charmed Ones in the middle of this mess?!

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Darryl are there.]

Prue: So what's the _official_ reaction to everything we told you the other day?

Darryl: All government agencies are on _alert_. We recently captured a demon, and according to him, that darklighter you told me about stole some Grimoire from the underworld just before the world went _insane_.

Piper: Guess that confirms Rennek really _is_ behind this.

(A government agent comes in.)

Agent: Excuse me. Sorry, but there's someone named Glynnis here to see you. She's kind of _heavily armed_. Should we let her in?

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nod, and some agents bring Glynnis in before leaving.)

Glynnis: I've come to offer my assistance. Sorry it took so long to get here. Arranging transport from the Himalayas without _magic_ is difficult.

Piper: Couldn't you just _call_?

Glynnis: I _have_ something for you. My weapons could _help_ the magic community members that have lost their abilities.

(Leo comes downstairs. He is holding the Empyreal Sword.)

Leo: Thought I heard a voice I recognized. Please tell me you've come to explain _why_ I can't make these wings and sword _disappear_.

Glynnis: Possibly because _that_ is _not_ the Empyreal Sword.

[Scene: Beach. Rennek and the woman are there. The Grimoire is there pierced by the real Empyreal Sword.]

Woman: The Charmed Ones are gathering the pieces they need to determine the _engine_ of your rise to power. You can no longer _afford_ to ignore the outside world.

Rennek: Paradise was nice while it _lasted_. (He goes over and grasps the hilt of the Empyreal Sword with both hands.) But I _knew_ this day would come. (He closes his eyes and the woman gains armor.) It's only a matter of _time_ before the Charmed Ones come for me. I must admit I've gotten a bit _complacent_. That's neither here nor there. When they come to attack, I can use the new magic of the world _against_ them.

(The beach turns into a throne room and Rennek takes a seat on the throne as an image of the Halliwell Manor appears before him.)

Leo: How can you say it's _not_ the sword? You've only seen it _once_.

Glynnis: I would recognize it _anywhere_. Some objects have an _aura_. No matter what has happened to the balance of magic in the world, if this _were_ the sword I would _still_ sense the good.

Leo: What would Rennek want with the sword?

(Darryl goes over to some agents when they wave him over.)

Prue: Rennek has a powerful instrument for _good_ and one for _evil_. What can he _do_ with them?

Piper: When we figure _that_ out, we might learn how to _fix_ the world.

Leo: The wings emerged _seven months_ ago, when the world was just _starting_ to change. I always thought it was another _reaction_ , but maybe it was part of the _cause_.


	19. The Darklight Zone

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter marks the biggest change from canon for this season, regarding Leo. Hope you guys like it. :)

 **Cast**

(Picture all actors/actresses the appropriate age, please.)

 **Main Characters**

Shannen Doherty as Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Montana

Julian McMahon as Cole Turner

Brian Krause as Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt

Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell

Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana

 **Recurring Characters**

Ocean Maturo as Phoenix Langdon Halliwell

Lily Rose Smith as Persephone "Seph" Amethyst Halliwell

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Chandler Riggs as Pagan Victor Halliwell

Maximillian Kesmodel as Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Clara Thomas as Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Selena Gomez as Tamora Lisa Montana

Selena Gomez as Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana

Sierra Paris as Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell

Jack Fulton as Richard Scott Montana Jr

Maia Mitchell as Parker Patricia Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell

Finola Hughes as Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

James Read as Victor Bennett

Scott Jaeck as Samuel "Sam" Wilder

Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris

Chris Wood as Rennek

Nina Dobrev as Neena

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Alex Black as Tyler Michaels

Emily Bett Rickards as Bailey

Ryan Reynolds as Hogan

Timothy Webber as Montgomery Knox

Lucy Lawless as Glynnis

Peter Woodward (voice) as The Source of All Evil

Renee O'Connor as Iota

 **Special Guest Characters**

Gildart Jackson as Gideon

 **Minor Characters**

(Will be added as they appear.)

Pauley Perrette as Alexi

 **The Darklight Zone**

[Scene: Mountain Cave. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo are there.]

Paige: When I retire, I'm getting a nice _cave_ in the mountains like this. Beats a _beach house_ any day.

Piper: Good thing this place isn't in the _underworld_ or we'd _never_ get any answers.

(They find a Seer's body lying next to a mirror, a darklighter arrow through her heart, and go over to her.)

Cole: I don't think my contact is going to be any help. Someone beat us to her.

Paige: With all the _dust_ and _cobwebs_ , she's either been dead a _while_ or she's even worse at _housekeeping_ than _I_ am.

(The Seer appears in the mirror.)

Seer: Hello, Cole, _friends_ of Cole. I've been _expecting_ you. And you're _right_ , Paige. I have been gone a while. Ever since I trusted someone I _knew_ would be the _death_ of me. Now let's make sure he isn't the death of the _world_ , too.

(The Seer's image steps out of the mirror.)

Cole: What happened? Are you _trapped_ in there?

Seer: I am a _reflection_ of Alexi as I appeared in _life_.

Cole: That doesn't _really_ clear it up.

Alexi: I infused a _piece_ of myself into my mirror to wait for your arrival. I have information that you will _need_ if you are to deal with _Rennek_. My sacrifice was _necessary_ for events to play out as they were _intended_ , just as my message now will help _you_ fulfill _your_ role. (She holds out a hand to Leo.) Step closer, Leo. The key to your future lies in your _past_.

(Alexi places a hand to Leo's head.)

[Flashback. A road. A young Leo leans against a car with a dead girl in the driver's seat, a darklighter arrow through her heart. A young Rennek sits against the car.]

Leo: Nancy, I told you not to go tonight. Why couldn't you _listen_?

Rennek: Hey, you _know_ how the game is played. Win some, lose some. Or is this your _first_ dead charge?

Leo: She wasn't _just_ a charge. She was a _friend_. Why would you _do_ this?

Rennek: I _get_ that things are _dull_ up there in nowheresville, but even a square like _you_ should know the answer to that. I'm a _darklighter_. It's what I _do_.

[Flashback. Leo orbs in to find one of his charges dead. Rennek stands nearby.]

Leo: _Why_ , Rennek? Why do you keep _killing_? Don't you see that it only leads to _more_ death?

Rennek: Just playing by the _rules_ , brother. It would be more _interesting_ if you fought _back_.

Leo: _Words_ are my weapons of choice. Someday I'll get you to _see_ that.

Rennek: Flower power is no good against _my_ magic.

[Present day. Mountain Cave. Leo gasps and jerks away from Alexi, looking at Alexi in shock.]

Leo: _Brother?_

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole look at Leo in shock.)

Alexi: Back when you were mortal the first time, you had a brother. You were quite close. You were _both_ meant to be future Whitelighters. A sorcerer prophesied that one of you would be a great force of good someday, so the Source sought to nip that in the bud. He watched you two, eventually believing that your brother was the one, so he had darklighters kidnap him instead of kill him, and they made him one of them, renaming him, you guessed it, Rennek. Considering what you became, they clearly got the wrong one.

Piper: Hold up. Darklighters can turn people _into_ darklighters?

Leo: Yeah. But only future Whitelighters. They can't turn anyone else.

Paige: What about those already Whitelighters? Or Elders? Or _half_ -Whitelighters?

Leo: It has to be their _choice_. There are Whitelighters who fall and become darklighters. Sometimes Elders too. I would assume that half-Whitelighters who go evil become half-darklighters, going by that alternate world and what dark future Chris told us about dark future Wyatt. But wait! Go back. I don't understand. Why wouldn't I _remember_ that Rennek and I were… were…?

Alexi: Brothers? The Elders believed that your conflict with Rennek was going on _too_ long, because you kept trying to _reform_ him instead of _defeating_ him. They saw him as too big a threat, so they had the Cleaners erase the fact that you were brothers from everyone, except for Rennek, as it would give you an edge. Why do you think Rennek never kills you? He's had _plenty_ of opportunities.

(Leo is still in shock.)

Piper: Well, how do _you_ know all this?

Cole: She's a Seer. There's not much she _doesn't_ know.

Alexi: There's more you need to see, Leo.

(Leo nods and she places a hand to his head again.)

[Flashback. A street. Leo orbs in between Rennek and some innocents just as Rennek fires his crossbow at them. Leo stops the arrow from reaching them.]

Rennek: Getting _faster_ , Leo. Ready to take me on yet?

Leo: How many times do I have to tell you that Whitelighters _avoid_ violence?

Rennek: You can't _win_ this way, Leo. This battle will _never_ end.

[Flashback. Club. Rennek is there making some corpses dance like in Michael Jackson's "Thriller". Leo orbs in to see this.]

Leo: Oh my god, What did you….? What are you _doing_?

Rennek: You know what M.J.'s video was missing? _Real_ zombies. I couldn't get any, but you can do _boss_ things with stop-motion animation, like _Gumby_.

Leo: Rennek, this is _insane_ , even for _you_.

Rennek: Insanity? Boredom? Such a _fine_ line. Why are you mad? It's not like I _killed_ these people. All I did was _dig_ them _up_.

Leo: You _desecrated_ their bodies!

Rennek: Their _souls_ have moved on, haven't they? This is just an empty _husk_. Life and death, good and evil…. I have to have my _fun_ somehow. You want to _kill_ me, don't you?

Leo: You need to be _punished_.

Rennek: Gonna send me to my room without _supper_? Spank me? You don't seem the _type_. Find me when you're ready for a _real_ fight.

[Flashback. Construction Site. Rennek is surrounded by bodies and has just killed a girl with the Touch of Death. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: No.

Rennek: I honestly thought this would be more fun, but I simply don't _care_ anymore.

(Rennek drops the girl and Leo runs over and tries to heal her.)

Leo: Come on! Come on! _Live_!

(Leo can't heal her as she's already dead.)

Rennek: I gave you the chance to be a _worthy_ enemy, Leo. I'm _done_ with you now. I'm done with _all_ of this. But maybe _one_ last victim before I go.

(Leo screams in pain when Rennek grabs his head from behind and attempts to kill him with the Touch of Death. Leo quickly reaches behind him and puts his hands to Rennek's head, his hands glowing with a white light rather than the healing gold.)

Leo: No more killing, Rennek! _No more_! (Leo flips Rennek over his head.) It ends _here_ and _now_!

[Scene: Outside the Halliwell Manor. Leo and Gideon are there.]

Gideon: These new charges will be _difficult_ , but now that Rennek is no longer a _threat_ , the Elders feel that you are _ready_.

Leo: I'll do my best, Gideon.

(Rennek is revealed to be watching Leo and Gideon from hiding.)

Rennek: (whispering) They fell for it. Good. Maybe now they'll leave me _alone_.

Alexi: They will. For a _while_.

Rennek: And who are _you_?

Alexi: Someone you are going to befriend and then someone you are going to _betray_. But _that_ won't happen for a while, either.

Rennek: Whoever you are, I'm out. _Done_. I played my part, made with the bad boy stuff, earned my keep. I'm _retired_ now. No more being a _pawn_ in a war I didn't start.

Alexi: It's not that _easy_ , Rennek. You have a part to play in the battle between good and evil. You _can't_ just walk away. Evil _will_ find you again. It's _inevitable_.

Rennek: I'm not a big _fan_ of destiny. It's already ruined my life _once_ when it made _evil_ come after me in the first place. Thanks for the _warning_ , though.

(Alexi grabs Rennek's wrist when he goes to leave.)

Alexi: There _will_ come a time when you _will_ have true happiness again, Rennek. But your _choice_ will determine who _else_ has it and who doesn't. That includes your brother.

(Rennek looks over at Leo.)

[Flashback to when Rennek had Leo captive in a cave. Leo, in chains made of black orbs, Rennek, and the other demon are there.]

Leo: I don't care _what_ you do to me. You'll _never_ get what you're looking for.

Rennek: I've spent _years_ looking for this. Only one last piece of the puzzle that will finally _free_ me from the endless fight. All I need is what's buried _deep_ in that magical _subconscious_ of yours.

(The demon places his hands to Leo's head and his hands glow red. Leo screams out in pain. The demon and Leo then speak as one.)

Leo/Demon: The spell to end the battle requires a _powerful_ artifact from _your_ side of the fight. (Rennek is shown stealing the Grimoire.) _Use_ that artifact to give you _control_ over a relic of your enemy. (Rennek is shown casting a spell from the Grimoire over the Empyreal Sword.) Bring those objects _together_ at the convergence of the dimensions and the battle will be _no more_.

[Present day. Mountain Cave. Leo gasps and jerks away from Alexi, looking at Alexi in shock.]

Piper: So?

Leo: I know where Rennek is and what he's done.

Piper: Well, what's he done?

Leo: _Destroyed_ the magical energy that runs through _every_ living thing.

Paige: But if he destroyed it, how come there's _still_ magic in the world?

Leo: It's a little more _complicated_ than that. He didn't really _destroy_ anything. He _divided_ it.

Phoebe: I'm officially _lost_.

Leo: Earth is the _juncture_ point that links the Heavens and the underworld with the magic that flows through the dimensions.

Cole: That's why _demons_ always want to take over.

Leo: Correct. If they control the point of _convergence_ , they control the _magic_. They can control the _All_. The Elders protect the Earth to maintain that equilibrium. Rennek _divided_ the dimensions, effectively _ending_ the fight. Angels and Elders are trapped in the upper regions. Demons can't escape the underworld. The Earth is still connected to the All, but it is separate. _Alone_. Rennek put an _end_ to the battle between good and evil. The _side effect_ led the world to the state it's in today.

Prue: _How_ did he do it?

Leo: By taking control of the point where the dimensions are _linked_. At the place on Earth where magic was at its _strongest_ before the creation of the higher realm. The nexus of the All. (to Alexi) Before we go, I want the memories back the Cleaners took from me.

Alexi: Done.

[Scene: Outside Knox Academy in a Jeep.]

Voice: I've tasked a satellite to the location. We should have an image in a minute.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living Room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Darryl are there, waiting for the TV to show something.]

Prue: What I don't understand is why demons aren't _always_ going after this juncture point. Why even bother attacking _us_ at all?

Leo: Very _few_ beings know where it is. _Neena_ would have since she stumbled across it thousands of years ago. Apparently _I_ gained that information at some point as well, along with the knowledge of how to tap into it.

(The TV shows an empty desert.)

Darryl: Doesn't look like anything's there.

Paige: The desert's _green_?

Darryl: That's the night vision. Let me switch to daylight viewing.

Piper: Better, but I'd prefer a _live_ view.

Darryl: That's live. Our scientists were able to magic the satellite to do the impossible. Like bring daylight to nighttime.

Prue: Whatever is there must be too well _hidden_ , even from your magical satellite.

Darryl: This is the best magical technology we've _got_.

Prue: Maybe _we_ can help it out with the Power of Four.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "Path of land across the globe/Reveal yourself to our space probe."

(Everyone's eyes widen.)

Piper: That _can't_ be right.

Darryl: The readings confirm it.

Phoebe: It's _enormous_!

Paige: We're going to need help with this, from _everyone_ we know.

[Scene: Encampment. Four hundred people are there. Phoebe and Paige are talking to Elise, Tyler, and Darryl.]

Phoebe: Elise, Tyler, I'm not _crazy_ about the two of _you_ being involved in this.

Elise: It's _our_ world, too, Phoebe. We have to make it _right_.

Tyler: You sent me away when the Source attacked Magic School, but you _can't_ keep me from this. It's time to let me _grow up_.

[Cut to Prue, Piper, Cole, and Leo talking.]

Piper: I'm glad the kids are still safe with Darryl, but I wish all our _friends_ could be home as well.

Prue: Who knows? Maybe all this is for _nothing_. Rennek is just _one_ darklighter after all.

Cole: One darklighter that now controls _all_ the magic on Earth.

[Time lapse. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are getting ready.]

Prue: Cole, Coop, and Richard are in place with Darryl, but everyone is waiting on the Charmed Ones.

Paige: We should go.

Leo: Go ahead.

Paige: Be back for you soon.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb out. Glynnis goes over to Leo.)

Glynnis: Here. (She holds out a sword to Leo.) This is better than that _replacement_ sword Rennek stuck you with. It can slice through _steel_.

Leo: Thanks, Glynnis. You know you don't _have_ to come, right? We don't want _anyone_ in this unless _they_ want to be.

Glynnis: Are you _kidding_? Give up the chance to see my weapons in _action_? I wouldn't miss _this_ for the _world_.

(Paige orbs in and places a hand on Leo's arm.)

Paige: Come on. Everyone's waiting.

(Paige and Leo orb out.)

[Scene: Outside of the nexus of the All, which looks like an enormous purple dome. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and 396 other people are there. Phoebe is levitating in the air, speaking into a headpiece.]

Phoebe: You guys should get a whiff of the _power_ rising off this thing. I feel like I could do _anything_.

[Cut to Piper and Darryl in a vehicle. Piper is wearing a headpiece as well.]

Piper: It's pretty strong down here, too.

Darryl: The magic readings are off the charts.

[Cut back to Phoebe.]

Phoebe: I'm afraid of what we'll _unleash_ if we crack this egg _open_. Think I can get a _closer_ look. Wait a minute. Something's happening. The dome is opening!

Piper: Phoebe, get down here! _Now_!

Phoebe: Something's coming out! (Numerous soldiers come out of the dome and attack.) A _lot_ of somethings are coming out!


	20. The Power of 400

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything, except for Prue's kids.

 **Author's Note:** Just so everyone knows, just like with the previous seasons, I will be writing all of the Season 10 scripts before proofreading and posting the chapters. It will probably take me just as long to finish Season 10 as Season 9, for the same reason. So please be patient, and put me on your Author Alert if you are interested in Season 10.

 **The Power of 400**

[Scene: Outside of the Nexus of the All. Darryl is fighting the soldiers from the dome with energy beams. He is wearing a headpiece.]

Darryl: Call in the winged air support! Leo can't cover the skies _alone_!

[Cut to Leo, who's also wearing a headpiece. He's flying through the air with the soldiers on his tail.]

Leo: Get _ready_ , Prue! I'm leading them your way!

[Cut to Prue and Cole on the ground. Prue's also wearing a headpiece. She's blowing up the soldiers while Cole fights using a magical weapon.]

Prue: _You_ set them up and _I'll_ take them down!

[Cut to Coop and Richard, who are fighting the soldiers with magical weapons.]

Coop: These soldiers keep coming.

Richard: It's a lot easier hitting targets that _don't_ move.

[Cut to Knox and Bailey. They are fighting the soldiers with magical weapons.]

Knox: When I decided to be a Headmaster of a school for the magically gifted, I imagined a much more _peaceful_ life.

Bailey: Really? This is _exactly_ what I dreamed of when I became a _librarian_.

[Cut to Elise and Tyler. Tyler is fighting the soldiers with a magical flamethrower.]

Elise: It's in here _somewhere_. I shouldn't have brought so many _seed packs_.

Tyler: Leo says ninety percent of magic is _preparation_. The other ten percent is being _organized_.

Elise: _Got it_! (Elise throws seeds into the air.) _Eat plants_! You'd think a _newspaper editor_ would be able to think of a better catchphrase than "Eat plants".

(The seeds turn into a huge plant that attacks the soldiers.)

Tyler: Who cares _what_ you say when you can do _that_?

(Leo flies by.)

Leo: Nice job, Elise!

(Everyone is fighting the soldiers while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige approach the dome.)

[Cut to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Paige attempts to orb through the dome but just bounces around on it in different spots.]

Phoebe: As much fun as I'm having playing _orb-ball_ with Paige, it's time to accept that she can't get _through_.

Piper: There _has_ to be a way in.

(Paige rematerialized next to them.)

Paige: I _really_ thought that would work. Just standing _next_ to this thing makes me feel more _powerful_.

Phoebe: I guess it's just _stronger_ than us.

Piper: Maybe we're doing this _wrong_. Stop fighting _against_ the magic and _channel_ it. Don't try to orb _through_ the dome, Paige, orb _into_ it.

(They join hands and Paige orbs them into the dome by walking into it.)

Paige: It _worked_. (They release each other's hands. Inside of the dome it seems as if they are in space, but with gravity and an endless black-and-white checkered floor stretching out before them.) Wow. The strength of the magic out there is _nothing_ compared to in here.

(Piper realizes Phoebe is gone.)

Piper: _Phoebe_! Where _are_ you?!

Phoebe: Up here!

(Piper and Paige look up to see Phoebe levitating in the air.)

Phoebe: There's so _much_ magic here, it's _bursting_ to come out of me. Can't you _feel_ it?

Piper: Yes, but _some_ of us are managing to _control_ ourselves.

Phoebe: Spoil sport. Does this place seem _bigger_ on the _inside_ than the _outside_?

Paige: It was already _plenty_ big outside.

Piper: I don't like this. It's too quiet.

(Numerous soldiers appear before them.)

Phoebe: That's about to change. We've got _company_.

Piper: Looks like we're going to see just how much _stronger_ our power is inside this dome.

Phoebe: Let's kick some _ass_.

(Paige points her hands at one of the beings and his body splits apart.)

Paige: Gonna be hard to get back together when I scatter your orbs around the _world_.

(Phoebe tries to use her Psychic Reflection power on one of the beings but it doesn't work.)

Phoebe: They don't have any _memories_ or _emotions_ to turn back on them. My magic's _useless_. Can't I _ever_ catch a break? Oh, well, use what you _got_!

(Phoebe starts fighting the soldiers physically.)

Piper: You want a taste of our power? _Try this_!

(Piper blows up all of the soldiers at once.)

Paige: Piper smash.

Piper: I've never blown up so many bad guys at _once_ before. I wonder what Prue can do in here.

(The checkered floor turns into a forest.)

Phoebe: Look. The place is _changing_ around us. Maybe we're having some kind of _effect_. Come on. I _saw_ something during the fight. (Phoebe grabs Piper and Paige's hands and flies them off. They eventually come to a pentagram. The Grimoire is inside of it, pierced by the Empyreal Sword.) There it is. Leo's sword.

(Phoebe puts down Piper and Paige before flying for the sword and Grimoire.)

Piper: Phoebe, _wait_!

Paige: Rennek _wouldn't_ leave it unguarded!

(Phoebe reaches the sword and is shocked by some kind of barrier and blasted back into Piper and Paige. Rennek appears.)

Rennek: Nice try, but the _combined_ power of the Empyreal Sword and Grimoire repels _all_ magic that isn't under _my_ control. There's no way the three of you can even get _close_ to it.

[Cut to Prue, Cole, and Darryl.]

Darryl: Squad A, break off and find a way inside the dome. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige may need reinforcements. Squad B, prepare to launch the _counter offensive_.

Prue: Looks like _someone's_ found his _calling_.

Darryl: Not a _chance_. As soon as this is over, I'm going back to my _family_ and _normal_ police work.

(Leo flies over to them.)

Leo: Prue! Cole! Darryl! I need some _help_ up there. (Some of the soldiers fuse into one giant-sized one.) I don't think my little sword can take _this_ guy on.

Glynnis: Leo, clear the way!

(Leo flies out of the way and Glynnis shoots a magical cannon at the giant.)

Prue: Nice job, Glynnis. You got him… _er_ … it.

Glynnis: I'm pretty good at wielding a charmed cannon, if I _do_ say so myself.

Darryl: It's falling!

Prue: And coming _this_ way!

(They all run off.)

Glynnis: Oops.

(The giant hits the ground and blows up, knocking them all back. The blast makes an opening into the dome.)

Darryl: You two get in there before it _closes_. We'll hold things down out here.

[Cut to inside the dome. Prue, Cole, and Leo come inside the dome. It's still a forest.]

Prue: Piper! Phoebe! Paige!

Cole: I don't think they'll hear you unless Rennek _wants_ them to hear you.

Prue: Why would he put a _forest_ in the middle of the _desert_?

Leo: After all this time, even after getting all of my memories of him back, I _still_ don't understand how his mind works.

Cole: Maybe he hopes we'll get _lost_ in the woods.

Leo: If Rennek wants _that_ to happen, we could be lost _forever_.

Prue: Then we'd better start looking. Because I'm _not_ giving up till we find the _source_ of Rennek's magic.

[Cut to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Rennek. Rennek has the girls tied to separate posts.]

Rennek: You may be stronger here, but you'll never _win_ against _me_ while I control the very _environment_ around you. Your friends and family fight _valiantly_ , but they'll never win as long as I can create an _endless_ supply of soldiers.

Piper: You _won't_ win, Rennek. I've figured it out. You can control the magic. You can send an army to attack us. But you can't _control_ _us_. _Or_ our friends. That's why you _need_ an army of mindless automatons. But there's a _flaw_ in your plan. Your army has nothing to fight _for_.

Rennek: They fight for _me_! With the magic I control, that's _enough_.

Piper: After all these years, you _still_ haven't learned that magic isn't about having the most _power_.

Rennek: Oh, hush.

(Rennek waves a hand and gags all three of them.)

Piper: (telepathically) It's how you _use_ that power. It's about _finesse_.

[Cut to Coop and Richard. The soldiers they're fighting turn into plants.]

[Cut to Elise and Tyler. The soldiers they're fighting turn into flowers.]

Elise: You can turn down your flame. These flowers aren't all that threatening.

(She picks some.)

[Cut to Bailey and Knox. The soldiers they're fighting turn into water and sand.]

Knox: Now, _this_ is more _my_ kind of fight.

Bailey: It takes all the _fun_ out of it if their bodies turn into water and sand.

[Cut to inside a vehicle. Darryl is there, sitting and looking at a TV. He's speaking into a headpiece.]

Darryl: The soldiers seem to be _reverting_ back to their natural forms. One last sweep should finish them off. (He sees something on the TV and jumps out of his chair before leaving the vehicle quickly.) _Cancel_ that! Here comes _another_ wave!

[Cut back to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Rennek. Rennek is holding the hilt of the Empyreal Sword as he creates more soldiers.]

Rennek: _Impressive_ , Piper. But I bet I can _create_ new soldiers faster than you can turn their molecules _back_.

Phoebe: (telepathically) Piper? Paige? Can you _hear_ me?

Piper/Paige: (telepathically) Phoebe?

Piper: (telepathically) How are you talking to us?

Phoebe: (telepathically) I have no idea. I think we can read each other's _minds_ now.

Paige: (telepathically) Maybe it's an _evolution_ of our power. One day we might be able to communicate like this _without_ Rennek's magical boost.

Paige: (telepathically) _Great_. Just what I need. You guys in my head whenever you want.

Phoebe: (telepathically) While we got it, might as well _use_ it.

Piper: (telepathically) We don't have Prue for the Power of Four.

Phoebe: (telepathically) But we _do_ have the Power of Three. Shall we?

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: (telepathically) "The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

(They are released from Rennek's binds and gags.)

Piper: What I said _earlier_ , Rennek? Sometimes magic _is_ about power. (telepathically) We need a spell. _Fast_.

Phoebe: (telepathically) I've got _part_ of one.

Paige: (telepathically) I've got something, too. Let's put them _together_ and see what we can do.

(They all join hands.)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: "We call on the forces of matter, time, and space/On the elements of the circle that bind our worlds/On the magic of the Halliwell line through generations/On the powers of our family and friends with us now/Unite this magic in the Power of Three/Unite this magic with our solemn decree/To end Rennek's influence over us all/Reconnect the worlds, make the barriers fall."

Rennek: Nice attempt. But like I said, your magic is _useless_ against me here. But it's quite useful for me to turn _against_ you.

(Rennek blast Piper, Phoebe, and Paige back and they yell out in pain. Leo suddenly flies over.)

Leo: It ends _today_ , once and for _all_. I don't want to destroy you, brother. But if I can't _save_ you, I will vanquish you if I have to.

Rennek: Sorry, Leo. Even _your_ little bit of magic can't get through. (Rennek blasts Leo back and he yells out in pain.) And 'brother'? So you remember now, do you? Well, it's far too late now. It was a _long_ time ago, Leo. And I already _ended_ it. The forces of good and evil are no longer at war. I was even kind enough to let _you_ live, let your _family_ live. Why couldn't you let it _go_? Why couldn't you let the people of this world choose their _own_ destiny?

Leo: They _did_ choose, Rennek. They chose to _fight back_. Both the powerful _and_ the powerless. Even _without_ supernatural guidance.

(Prue and Cole watch everything from behind a tree.)

Rennek: You mean your _pitifully_ small band of soldiers? It's not _enough_. There's a whole new magical _world_ outside this dome.

Leo: Give it _time_ , Rennek. It's only the _beginning_. The meek can _still_ inherit the Earth. _You_ can still return to the light.

Rennek: No, I _can't_. And the meek are _useless_. Haven't I _proven_ that yet? Even when the meek are as powerful as your three little _Halliwell_ sisters.

Prue: _Four_ sisters, Rennek! _Four_! (Prue runs over and grabs the Empyreal Sword from the Grimoire.) Your reign ends _now_!

Leo: Prue, don't kill him! _Please_!

Prue: "The realms of light takes the magic back as I claim these artifacts and all they do/(Prue absorbs the Grimoire and the sword into herself. As she does, markings appear on her body and her clothing changes.) Return the magic to its rightful place/Reconnect the realms in this hallowed space/Alter the history of recent times/To cover up all of humanity's crimes/Those touched by magic will not remember/But they'll never be allowed to forget."

(Rennek black orbs away.)

[Scene: The Nexus of the All. It now looks like a copy of the Halliwell Manor. Parlor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there, while Paige speaks to Coop, Richard, Darryl, and a wingless Leo in the living room. The front door is left open. Phoebe is flying in the air above Prue and Piper.]

Prue/Piper: Phoebe, get down.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? I can _fly_! Not jump, not leap, _fly_. I'm _never_ coming down. (Phoebe suddenly descends towards the ground.) _Or_ I'm coming down _right now_. Guess I can only fly for _brief_ amounts of time.

Prue: The dome magic allowed you to tap into the point your powers will grow _to_. It's going to take some _time_ for you to reach that level _naturally_.

(Paige, Leo, Coop, Richard, and Darryl come over to them.)

Darryl: I've got to get back to my _family_.

Paige: Oh, let me, let _me_! I want to _try_ something!

Darryl: _Wait_ , Paige, I have to-

(Darryl orbs away.)

Prue: You could have let him say _goodbye_ to everyone.

Paige: Sorry. I got _excited_. I've never orbed a person halfway round the _world_ without touching them or calling out to them.

Prue: Why do I expect a call any minute from Darryl telling us he's in _Siberia_?

(Piper hugs Leo.)

Piper: Are you _sure_ those wings won't be coming _back_?

Leo: When the Empyreal Sword became part of _Prue_ , it broke the spell over _me_. Good thing, too. I'm _sick_ of going sleeveless. It gets _chilly_.

Prue: I'm glad _some_ good came out of this. Almost makes up for the fact that an _evil_ book of magic is now in me as well.

Leo: A _lot_ of good came from it. You _saved_ the world and got a brand new _control_ over magic.

Prue: Which _definitely_ has its drawbacks.

Paige: At least you didn't _disintegrate_. No telling _what_ could have happened to you when you pulled that sword.

Piper: I think Dad's probably _tired_ of the kids by now. Maybe you could _orb_ the guys to relieve him of the _babysitting_ duty.

Leo: (to Piper) Love you.

Coop: (to Phoebe) See you at home.

Richard: (to Paige) Don't stay out too late.

(Paige orbs them all away. Cole smoke-fades in with Phoenix, Persephone, and Pagan.)

Prue: Cole! You're back! (Prue and Cole kiss and hug.) And so are my little ones. Hi, kids.

(Prue hugs all of her kids, who hug her back.)

Cole: Guess what? I'm now not just part of the Ryu Clan, but I'm also a messenger for the Heavens as well. The Elders were _impressed_ by your spell so everyone touched by Rennek's magic won't _remember_ the past six months but can't _forget_ it, either.

Prue: It would have been too _easy_. People had magic and they _misused_ it. They need to _remember_ that in case magic is revealed to the world again. For most people the past few months will be kind of a _dream_ , just outside the grasp of their memories.

Cole: Like I said, nice touch. The Elders also want me to fill you in on your _new role_ in the universe. When your body absorbed the Empyreal Sword and Grimoire, _you_ became the _conduit_ that holds the realms together. You are now effectively the _caretaker_ to the connection between the realms. You can never _leave_ this place.

Prue: So I've discovered. But what about you and the kids?

Cole: We're not going to leave you alone. We'll be moving in here with you. I'm supposed to be your messenger anyway. We can all teleport, and come and go as we please, so it's not as if the kids can't still go to school and wherever else they need or want to go.

Piper: Being stuck here isn't _so_ bad. It does have _all_ the comforts of home.

Phoebe: And if you get _bored_ , you can always _change_ it to look like _something_ _else_. You always _did_ want to live in a _loft_.

Prue: No, I _like_ this place. It's just like home. Right down to _Phoebe_ forgetting to _close_ the front door.

Phoebe: It's a nice day. It's not like you're going to have any nosy neighbors stopping by all the way out here.

(Prue closes the front door using telekinesis.)


	21. Author's Note

Just so everyone knows, I have decided to not do Season 10, as too much of it would have ended up skipped and it would have ended up as more of a filler season. Due to this, this notice is to inform you of what has happened in between Season 9 and my original fanfiction, Charmed: Twice-Blessed, as it will still start in 2031.

* * *

In 2010, due to not being able to leave the nexus of the All at first, Prue convinced Elise to give Phoebe her job as advice columnist. It is eventually revealed that Prue has become the nexus of the All when she brings Kyra forward in time in order to resurrect her so that she can reveal what Prue is now, but Prue becomes evil when the power proves too powerful for her to handle on her own. In order to turn her good again, Cole performs a spell with their children to split the All between the five of them, which works. Now able to go wherever she pleases, Prue decides to get her old job back at 415 magazine as a photojournalist. Benjamin Turner is resurrected by Cole and Prue, and begins to live at the nexus with his son and grandchildren. Benjamin and Kyra end up falling in love, and they eventually take control of Knox Academy when Knox passes.

In 2011, Benjamin and Kyra marry, Phoebe has her third daughter Peyton Piper Halliwell, and the Charmed Ones, Billie, and their husbands start an organization of witches.

Between 2012 and 2030, the Charmed children (with the exception of Tamora) attended Magic School. They received a normal education there, as well as witch training. Piper's and Paige's children had additional Whitelighter training, and Phoebe's daughters had additional Cupid training. Pagan, meanwhile, received special training from the Ryu Clan. They had high school diplomas created for them after graduation from Magic School when they are each seventeen.

Prue's children would eventually go on to work at the same company, APEX Industries (fanmade); Phoenix as the CEO, Persephone as the manager of the Research and Development Department, and Pagan as the manager of the Practical Science Department. Wyatt would eventually go on to become a teacher at Magic School. Piper would eventually give Chris ownership of P3, which she kept in case any of her children would eventually want it, and he renamed it "Sanctuary". Melinda would eventually become a chef at Halliwell's, working for her mother. Kat became a full-time Whitelighter rather than get a job, her primary charges being Phoebe's daughters. P.J. would eventually go on to become a surgeon. Junior would eventually go on to become an FBI agent. Parker would eventually go on to become a reporter. Peyton would go on to become a full-time Cupid.

Billie and J.D. moved back to San Francisco with their daughters, Tara and Alison, after Billie finished college. Billie is now a teacher at Magic School. Tara and Alison are also powerful witches as they inherited the Ultimate Power from their mother, same as Prue's, Piper's, and Phoebe's children inherited the Power of Three.

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell and Cole Turner are still married, with three children: Phoenix Darrius, Persephone Amethyst, and Pagan Victor Halliwell.

Piper Halliwell and Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt are still married, with three children: Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

Phoebe and Coop Halliwell are still married, with three daughters: Prudence Johnna "P.J.", Parker Patricia, and Peyton Piper Halliwell.

Paige and Richard Montana are still married, with three children: Tamora Lisa and Katherine "Kat" Phoebe Montana, who are identical twins, and Richard Montana Jr, their adopted son.

Billie and J.D. Williams are still married, with two daughters: Tara and Alison Williams. Alison was born in 2009.

Wyatt is currently in a relationship with family friend, Damien Peterson, who is the half-Manticore son of Derek Peterson. Damien is a prosecution lawyer.

In a twist of fate, Michael and Darryl (Jr) Morris moved back to San Francisco to attend the police academy there. During this time, they reunited with the Halliwell family. Melinda is currently in a relationship with Michael, who is now a police detective, and Henry Jr is currently secretly in a relationship with Darryl Jr, who is also his partner in the FBI.

P.J. and Parker are currently in relationships with Tara and Alison, respectively. Tara is a college professor and Alison is a high school teacher.

Tamora's love interest will be revealed in story.

The others are currently single. (I want them to meet their love interests during the main story.)

* * *

(Everyone's powers have advanced by now. If you want information on a specific person's powers, just ask.)

* * *

Unlike the seasons, Charmed: Twice-Blessed will be posted whenever I finish a chapter, so updates should be faster. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 1, so please be patient.

Put me on your Author Alert if you are interested in Charmed: Twice-Blessed.


End file.
